


Ten Thousand Fireflies

by ash_and_rhythm



Category: FRAGILE さよなら月の廃墟 | Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon
Genre: Canon-Typical Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Revival, Fluff, M/M, plot relevant OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 68,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_and_rhythm/pseuds/ash_and_rhythm
Summary: Two months after the red tower, and the world has fallen still. The trees turn golden, the air cold, and the city silent. Seto and Ren still search for others, but with the steady approach of winter they are unable to stray far.There's a figure at the crossroads, and a shadow in the hall of their house.When they are cornered and face-to-face with a sudden threat in the city, they finally find another like them and a promise of Home. But Seto still feels an emptiness he cannot place. A longing for a guiding voice and a weight at his back, a bright laugh and green, green eyes.In their new home, there is hope.





	1. A Silent City

Evening crept in across Tokyo. Over the last fingertips of skyscrapers, the clouds bruised ruddy, thick with the promise of rain. The boy sat alone, perched at the edge of an empty second floor window, watching the dim glow of sunlight sink below the far mountains skirted in haze. Cresting a steep hill, the ruin was one of the few places he could see anything beyond the sprawl of buildings, even with the skyline sparse and crumbled in comparison to the faded photos he had found, from when the city breathed with people. Now, he is a rare thing, a strange animal the others stare at with twitching noses and swivelling ears.

The sky and the tower were dark.

A long sigh through his nose, and Seto climbed to his feet, swinging his backpack into place and dusting off his blue parka as the chill wind picked up, and bit at his wrists and cheeks. Dropping down onto the overgrown rubble of the collapsed upper floors, he made for home.

As the animals retreated to their burrows and the more overgrown, wilder districts, their late night talks had begun to tail off before either could voice the question sitting almost tangible on their chests. Ren would reach her pale fingers up towards the ceiling to trace patterns in the blooming spots of age and water damage, and he'd follow their ghosts in the dark, biting down hard before he could whisper _are we the last ones left?_  Hoping she wouldn't ask the same. Without Ren beside him, Seto wasn't sure he could stomach the thought of a winter so undeniably alone. 

Out of habit or wise caution, he still checked every dark corner with his flashlight and stilled when goose bumps trailed his arms like a grazing touch, but there hadn't been so much as a silvery haze in the corner of his eye since the lights died out in the sky.

The city groaned with the strengthening curl of winds, pushing his lazy stride off the cracked white line dashing the centre of the road, tossing red hair into his face. Glancing aside to shield his eyes from the wave of dust that clattered through dry leaves to push at him again, a glint caught the light, drawing his attention. He couldn't make it out from the street. Rain tapped his nose but he blinked it away - he had time to look, there was no rush. Sidling between bonnet and bumper in the long line of cars rooted to the tarmac, Seto reached to rest his fingers against the metal grating of peeled red shutters over a shop front, tucked just into the side street. He must have passed more than ten times and never spotted the little store. Behind thickly dusted glass, a huge, gaudy golden cat gleamed back at him with a fat-cheeked smile, the side in shade black with mould. 

With a clean up, Ren would adore it.

A rattle to the grating showed it to be sturdy, the shop front door to his right - he blinked in surprise, the door was missing. A thin curtain of ivy had hidden it from view, brushing it carefully aside to find the heavy metal shutters crumpled up above the lintel. The door itself had been kicked in, propped up in the short hall shared by the store and its neighbour.

The flashlight click echoed in the sudden still. His left hand brushed the hilt of the katana secured beneath his backpack.

He peered through the glass door of the cat-shop first, able to make out most of the ceiling caved in and wedging the door shut. He turned right and nearly jumped out of his skin as the light caught the blank face of a mannequin turned towards the open door. Seto breathed a low murmur and stepped inside, past mouldering shoe racks and shelves lined with a thick film of grey. The gaps where clothes had once been were faint outlines, long since resettled. He wished he knew if it were months or years. He wanted to know who had stood here too. A cursory glance at the little that remained in the shop and Seto returned to the street, inspecting the shutters again.

He reached up, tracing fingers over the dent that must have pried it from the ground. He'd tried shutters like this himself, but found them immovable even when a crowbar could be wedged underneath; it must have taken a great deal of strength. Rain began to spot the ground, so Seto marked a note on his hand-drawn map (liberally embellished with doodles of cats), and picked up the pace over broken tarmac and knee-high grass to wind his way home. His stomach gave a faint gurgle of hunger. The last few scavenging trips had turned up little, and he was all too aware that the small pile of tins and dried foods wasn't enough for the oncoming winter.

They'd scouted a route to the bay and planned a fishing trip not long after they settled in their new home, but the water had been thick with oil, trapped in by the encircling arms of the sea wall and wrecked ships. Unchecked rivers were shallow with silt and debris leaving them to trail sluggishly through the city. He hadn't the heart to take the crossbow to the curious gazes of the deer, or the nerve to hit a boar.  

He certainly wasn't about to eat a cat.

 

* * *

 

It had begun to rain in earnest by the time he rounded the corner and saw the cheery blue curtain covering the entrance to the garden. The old building crouched behind was a small guesthouse, a minshuku according to the sign, and the only building they had found with a wood-fire stove. The original noren curtain had been dusky red, ripped and faded by years outside. Ren had come back from her wanderings one day with the pretty blue one neatly folded, printed koi swimming around lily pads decorating the bottom edge. She had presented it to him with an air of ceremony while he had been clearing the pathway of weeds almost as tall as he was.

Sitting on the high wooden step just inside the stone-floored reception, Seto unlaced his dark brown boots and listened to the rain begin to hammer on the tiles, thankful it had held off for him to get home only a little damp. Passing the first room that remained firmly shut, as it was thick with mould and a bad smell, he dropped off his backpack and oval-topped tin in the third room, just opposite the small, open-sided common room. The end of the narrow hall branched off at a 'T' junction past their room and the common room, the sliding doors opening onto the small, mossy rock garden and weed-choked pond. A few cats lay just round the corner, no doubt having been basking in the sunlight all afternoon and not moved when it had clouded over. One stretched out and rolled its head back to watch him upside down as he shut the doors.

He couldn't resist, and leaned over to tap playfully on the pink undersides of the paws sticking up in the air. The ginger tabby purred loudly and whisked his tail. He had a slightly squashed face and his meow was a low 'mrowr' unlike the others, but he was easily Seto's favourite, if he had to pick. He was gentle and often curled up near the human in the evenings, bumping his broad forehead into an offered hand for fuss.

The boy made his way to the kitchen, down a stone step through the common room, calling again for Ren, but not really anticipating an answer. None came. He set about lighting the fire, wondering if she was already heading home. The teen fed a few more sticks to the tentative first flames, curling close to the warmth. 

Ren was gone often. They moved at different paces so he tried not to mind too much. It was easier to get more ground covered without her picking up every shining stone or wanting to sit and contemplate the few flowers that still lingered. He gave the fire a nudge with a heavy iron poker and frowned. That wasn't fair. It was his fault they went separately, not hers. He was too eager, still hoping that around the next corner there would be people - that they'd find every person still left so no one was alone, like he had been. Ren was company enough, but it _wasn't_ enough, and when she fixed him with her quiet look and said nothing, she seemed to know. Indigo-blue eyes stared into the fire until it was hot and bright enough to make them sting, turning to grab another chunk of wood from by the door. A pale slip of movement in his peripheral vision. Half expecting a cat, he glanced up, jolting sharply as he realised it was human-sized - Ren, leaning silently in the doorway and watching him. She did so often, as if she could see the weight on his young shoulders, but knew she could do little about it. 

"Hello." She offered softly and he smiled a greeting back. Her quiet movements and ghostly pale skin had constantly caught him off guard in the first month, always startled when she would just appear behind him or in the corner of his vision. He'd grown used to it, but she still caught him out sometimes.

Cats pestered her, so she turned away for their room, talking to them as Seto made dinner. 

 

He found her sewing more bows to one of the thin curtains drawn across the shoji facing out towards the garden, toeing open the door with two heavy bowls of vegetable noodle soup in hand. The curtain had more than enough bows already, but she kept finding them on things and it was helping to improve her sewing skills. Slowly. 

The seat cushions had been claimed by cats, so the two humans sat next to one another on the tatami floor at the low table, with the oil-fed heater coaxed to life at their backs as they ate. Rain drummed incessantly on the thin glass panes, overfilling the overgrown pond and turning the stone lantern dark and shiny. They came up with plans to get the golden cat statue, and he tried not to notice the cautious way she watched him as he described the broken in store beside it. The gaps in dust where things had been taken after Glass Cage. He didn't tell her that he'd walked the long way home, just to stick to main roads. Just to give someone a chance to find him.

Ren picked distrustfully at a leafy vegetable as she recounted where she'd been today - her favourite haunt a bronze statue of a dog outside a train station. She'd taken him there once, when the lilies were still in bloom and the buildings were heavy with green. They'd spent the whole day, excitedly exploring the ground floors of the surrounding buildings and eating lunch on the low brick wall by the statue. 

"- there was that person outside again today." His chopsticks slipped on a mushroom slice that fell back into the broth with a ' _plop_ '. 

"What person?" The girl had made peace with the suspicious green leaf (that she had eaten many times before, he assured her) and chewed thoughtfully.

"There's a person that stands at the intersection sometimes. They don't do anything, just stand there." Seto frowned, idly fussing a cat that had burrowed under his arm to clamber into his lap and clean its paws noisily. 

"Is it a ghost?"

"I don't think so. They have something wrapped around them that moves in the wind, so I think that they're solid, but they stand very still. I don't get close." Ren took a long draw of the thin soup in the bowl and added thoughtfully, "They don't look right."

"How do you mean?"  
"They're completely still, but- kind of-" She bent sideways at the waist a little, just off kilter. "-leaning. Next time they're there, I'll come get you." Seto nodded, but he stared dully into the grain of the table. He could see it behind his eyelids, stock still and leaning. Not human. He thought of dull grey eyes and skeletal bodies lurching through dark hallways. A shiver grazed his shoulders.

 

It was dark, and Ren had already fallen asleep before he let himself think of it again. Rain had settled into a steady white noise on the outer porch doors, throwing crawling shadows on the ceiling in the strip of light the curtains didn't blot out. 

The thought of a single robot above ground unnerved him. He'd had to run from many of the ones in the lab, heavy feet and staring eyes chasing him, always inches behind. At first, he'd thought he could fight them, but they were too fast, didn't flinch in pain. Then one had cried out as it had buckled to the floor, and he'd looked, _really looked_ , at the shape of their faces, the shape of their dead eyes. The  _voice -_  he _couldn't_ -

Seto was sure he'd locked most of them down there, managed to bar a set of doors with everything in the room in a near panic. He remembered Sai's cold touch to his cheek, her careful words. The ache that had hollowed him out.

He'd locked Crow down there. A burial without dirt.

 

Seto rolled onto his side and shut his eyes tight.

 

* * *

 

A week passed before Seto found another broken in shop. Ren was with him, bundled in a long puffy coat and drawing with chalk on worn, smooth stone before an empty shrine, tucked between the long lines of shops in the winding arcade. They were both a little damp from a sudden burst of downpour, and though the sun had since crept out, it was a cold, bright light in glistening puddles. He hadn't drifted far from Ren, just the few shops further along, when his boots crunched glass underfoot and he spotted the bent metal trellis cradled in a bed of weeds.

A jewellery store yawned open and dark, only a few trinkets taken from the window display. He frowned as he lifted one corner of the heavy trellis, trying to figure out the two strange bends that bowed outward. No scuffs from a pry bar or other tool - in honesty, it looked as if a pair of hands had ripped it off the storefront, but the strength it must have taken far exceeded his own. He thought of the metal shutters pushed above the lintel at the store with the golden cat. Of metal doors buckling and dead grey eyes.

Before his mind could conjure the still figure at the crossroads that had begun to haunt the edges of his vision, Ren appeared at his side, fingers clasping his sleeve as she peered into the gloom. The darkness glittered. Climbing carefully inside, he flicked on his flashlight to look for anything she might like. He was usually more practical, but he hadn't missed the gleam in pink eyes. A delicate charm bracelet caught the light. It was a little whimsical, probably meant for a younger girl, but it had a tiny cat and a silver moon and several brightly coloured beads and Ren held her hands out eagerly when he showed her. She could climb in and pick for herself, of course. They could take everything in the whole store, but there was something special about him choosing something for her.

"Get something for you, too." She urged. There wasn't really anything he wanted and nothing he could really use. More interested in searching for more open shops, he simply pocketed another bracelet of deep tanzanite, set in vines of dark silver to look like ivy leaves, and clambered back out.

Ren held her gift up to the light, smiling as the colours split and shone, hand in Seto's as they continued north, further through the arcade. "What are you thinking about?" She asked airily after a long silence. They had reached a crossroad and Seto glanced around briefly for any more break-ins as they continued straight on. "You have that look you get when you're thinking too much." He gave a low hum, as if considering brushing it off. She swung their hands as if to prompt him.

"The store back there," he began slowly, "the grating looked like someone had pulled it off with their bare hands, but I don't think people get that strong, do they?" The silver haired girl shrugged, more a roll of her narrow shoulders, almost hidden beneath the bulk of the too-large coat. 

"Maybe. Robots are that strong." If she felt his hand tense, she didn't react.

"Are they?" He knew the ones beneath the dam had been strong; among other injuries, he'd taken a bruise to his shoulder that had only recently faded and drew a surprised hiss from Ren upon first seeing it. He could still hear the resounding clangs against the barred doors and shivered, holding Ren's hand a little tighter. She squeezed back and the tiny action calmed him.

"I don't think they would want jewellery though." 

"A human would." He said before he could think it through, trying to explain as Ren stopped. "I mean, if it were a human and a robot together-"

"No, look." He looked up and to his left where she was staring intently at another opened shop, full of bowls and tea ware. Jars had been taken down from the shelves and lined up along the floor beside a tall, cylindrical pot of cast iron, a chagama, for boiling water. This had been set inside a bowl like structure with an open side where a fire had been set. Someone had been tasting tea. He gave a soft, sad smile, struck by the thought of a lonely person - for there was only one cup - going to the effort of breaking in and boiling up the water for such a simple pleasure. Some of the teas were evidently past it, but most were open and a few were missing from the row. He reached to pick up one that had been left open, just to smell it, and felt the heat coming off the iron. He blinked, staring at it in confusion for a long moment, before holding his hand close. It was a definite heat, his cold fingers tingling as the warmth seeped into his skin.

Thick iron took a long time to cool but still - the tea taster had been here only hours ago. 

"Seto, they took all the good tea." He laughed and she smiled brightly, spirits uplifted. 

"There _is_ someone else." The redhead breathed, standing and striding back into the arcade as if he could catch a glimpse of them disappearing at the street corner. "They could still be around here- they might not have gone far." Ren hadn't risen, watching him with a quiet, unreadable look. "What's wrong?" She shook her head quickly, rising to join him and take his hand. 

"Let's go."Dark blue studied her for a moment, but she stared fixedly ahead. He tried not to walk too fast, even with the excitement bubbling away in his chest, spurring him on. 

 

Ren held his hand tight, but said nothing. 

 


	2. Murmuration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy there are still people lurking in the Fragile fandom. I've loved this game since I stumbled on a screenshot of the hotel while looking for haikyo to visit, and while I acknowledge the faults, always felt it deserved more recognition.   
> Hope you enjoy the chapter uvu

Seto woke slowly, blinking sleep from his eyes and pressing his cold nose down into the duvet. He felt heavy.  Ren was already awake, lying so close he could see the ends of her pale eyelashes curling translucent in the hazy light, pink eyes hooded as she watched the rain through the gap in the curtains. He murmured a 'G'mornin', and she looked up, studying him carefully before reaching out to rest a hand on his hair, as though smoothing away the weight that held him. It was the third morning since they'd found the tea shop. The tea-drinker had vanished into the grey city despite their search until dusk, despite his own search the following day. He'd expanded on his maps he'd been making during a less enthused trip yesterday, and they lay sprawling over the table in the common room, abandoned by nightfall. Thin fingers stroked maroon strands over the pillow, shorter now than when she'd first met him and already darker with winter. Twirling a too-long piece round her thumb, she wondered if he'd let her cut his hair next time, she was sure it was easier than him cutting his own.

He shifted as if to get up.

"The rain's really heavy today." Seto stilled at the near whisper.

"Yeah." He knew what she wanted to say, her unspoken plea of  _let's stay home_. Her touch withdrew, back to the warmth of her blankets, letting him go if he wanted to. Seto wavered. He didn't want to, reaching after her and letting the intangible, bone-deep weight sink him back into the covers. It ached.

Seto was quiet as he held Ren’s hand, eyes tracing the faint colour of veins beneath her pale skin. Watched how the bones moved when she adjusted her loose grip. In the light, the texture of her skin mapped a million tiny roads, crossed by valleys where they rose over the mountains of her knuckles. The valleys pulled taut as her fingers curled to hold his. His hands were larger, more angular - he'd never noticed before. He looked up into her eyes, watching the pupils swell and shrink and shift as she focused on him so close, chased his own pupils marvelling at all the colours in her irises, the wondrous texture of the muscle lit by what little clouded sunlight crept into their room. Her thumb rubbed over his hand and he blinked, refocusing. 

Why did he have such a need for other people? Why wasn’t this enough? No more than a warm iron tea kettle and he is so easily convinced they're not alone; is relieved by it, even.

He loved Ren, loved being with Ren. Loved having another person to share his life with. Before his Grandpa passed away, he had never yearned for _others_  like this. Now, he had someone to miss, he reasoned. He longed for other personalities, other faces to know. Maybe Ren didn't understand - _couldn't_ understand. Whatever semblance of childhood she'd had had likely been even more solitary than his own.

Or maybe she did understand, but had already spent her days chasing ghosts and had grown tired of it.

"I should make breakfast." He said, and wordlessly Ren slipped out of his grasp again, and he let her, as she curled back up to watch the rain.

"It's lunchtime." She offered softly. Seto felt tired.

 

* * *

 

The day passed slow, encased in dense dark clouds. Even after the rain eased off, Seto's eyes still felt sore from the pressure. He straightened up with a muffled groan, setting down the pen he'd been tidying up the lines of a map with. Ren was drawing cats and lily pads in the spare spaces from her seat opposite. He stared out across the hall to the small garden, the wet leaves of the overgrown plants glistening in the half-light. He breathed deep, smelling warm tatami and damp wood, the soothing rub of crayon on paper tickling in the quiet. They sometimes went days with only a few words and usually he didn't mind, but he was suddenly struck with a tense feeling, an abundance of tense energy that needed to move. The rain had stopped. 

"Do you want to go for a walk somewhere?" The girl blinked up at him, crayon hovering over a slightly wonky looking frog. 

"Where?" He smiled and shrugged, not sure what to suggest.

"Anywhere." Ren considered him for a moment then nodded, quickly finishing colouring in the frog and putting the blue-green crayon down. 

"I know somewhere." 

 --

It was only just light enough to see outside by the time they'd bundled up in coats and mittens, and Ren had found her favourite hat - dark grey and woollen, with ear flaps and triangles on top she insisted were cat ears. They decided to take an old, red pull cart with them rather than backpacks, as Ren described a shop near the place she had in mind.

The silver haired girl took different routes to him, unconcerned with main roads and streets, the cart rattling along behind through open houses and gaps in fences. He thought with a smile to himself that this was how cats explored. When they arrived onto a long, particularly overgrown street, ducking beneath the sagging lintel bearing the weight of a collapsing roof, the pale girl tugged at his sleeve and pointed to the tall building opposite. The shell of a sign was too cracked to read above the door, but a cheerful cartoon of vegetables with faces hinted it had been a grocers. 

"That's the shop." The right side window was still intact but grown over so thickly it was difficult to see the filthy glass beneath. The left window was smashed in through the middle, quite deliberately. Seto looked over the damage with the aid of his torch and could tell it must have been years ago. He touched a heap of grimy towels that had been flung over the window ledge to protect from the glass. They were stiff with rain-filth and age, protected from the recent downpour by what remained of wooden overhang, sticking out from beneath the first floor windows. 

"Have you been in?"

"No. There was an animal in here before." Reflexively, Seto's hand curled on the hilt of the katana at his hip.

"What was it?" Ren shrugged, peering into the darkness.

"Nothing big, just something." Steeling himself, Seto stepped over the low sill onto brittle linoleum covered in fine moss. Nothing stirred behind bare shelves or the tent-like structure built around the checkout counter, boxed in by cart displays meant for the front of the store. Tarpaulin sheets had been hung from the ceiling with thick cord, threaded through slashed eyelets into the stripped ceiling space. It fell in heavy blue drapes, layered in curling vines. By the settle of dust and damp mould growing on top, the parting hadn't been opened in a very long time. Glancing at Ren standing just off to the side, the redhead took a breath and poked the tarpaulin with the tip of the katana. Nothing. He nudged the sheets apart, seeing blackened bedding and smelling fetid damp air, but there was no animal inside to jump out at them. Much of what lay within was waterlogged, rotten - but a few cans caught the light on an upturned bucket. Behind them, on top of a pile of wrinkled magazines, sat an all too familiar shape.

"PF," Seto breathed, knowing it _wasn't_ her, couldn't be, but he lifted the robot from the stinking den with careful hands, out into the sharp cone of torchlight. It seemed smaller than he remembered her. He turned it over, noticing the sawn through strap and the cracked bulb. Rust crawled over the bottom right corner and as Seto shifted his grip, silty red-brown trickled darkly down his wrist. A pale hand reached to touch the bent antennae. "I met one of these robots. She was-" She wasn't a person. She'd spoken in probabilities, and scanned her surroundings with sensors that whirred and clicked. She'd kept him safe. "She was the first person I met after I left home - after you, I mean." His voice was almost a whisper, smelling the cool earth of the tunnel where he'd buried her as his fingers traced the familiar panels of the broken Personal Frame. "We watched the sunrise together." He couldn't leave this one here. He could bury it in their garden - it would almost be like having her closer. He hoped she would've appreciated it. 

Ren took his hand, pulling his grip away from his locket and smudging away a tear caught in red lashes.

\-- 

Ren's new favourite spot to sit was just off the main road, down an embankment he would never have glanced twice at. A river, some ten foot across, flowed slow and leisurely through tall reeds. It had overflowed in the rain, probably even before, but they left the red cart at the roadside and picked their way through leaning trees along the embankment nonetheless. In some places, the retaining log wall had split, spilling dirt into the water and a tree lay slumped and long drowned in the reeds. The tops of swollen benches were dark, slender ghosts under the surface. Huddling close together, they took turns throwing bits of stick and rocks into the water, talking of plans for spring, and whether the laundry would be dry by the time they got back. A few tentative questions about PF he answered with wobbly smiles. Anything but the tea shop. When competition began over who could throw the furthest, they had to go hunting for more stones by moonlight, thankfully bright and full. Ren found a small, plastic doll with blocky limbs that she sat delicately beside them as the competition resumed. Seto had the better aim, but she made up for it with enthusiasm - almost pitching them both into the dark water on a particularly over-zealous throw.

 

When their shivers began to interrupt their sentences and the river was just a sheet of glittering black, they rose to their feet, arms looped together and laughing as they slipped a few times getting back to the muddy hill up to the road. Seto hugged her arm close to his ribs, heart eased from the weight he'd felt that morning and grateful for her all over again. It wasn't kind to her to chase after every little thing in hopes it would lead him to other people, when she asked for nothing but to stay by his side. An evening of throwing things at a sluggish river in the cold and she'd managed to lift his spirits. Again. 

The redhead led the way up the incline, their hands pale with chill and held tight. His breath of relief at the grip of tarmac under his worn boots was short-lived however, as he spotted the overturned cart. The lifeless Personal Frame was missing and the few tins were scattered across the road as he lifted the torch to find them. Ren picked up one resting against a nearby tuft of grass, Seto moving past her to another on the way to the cart.

"Must have been an animal." He started gathering the others nearby. "We probably scared it off coming up the hill." Maybe the Personal Frame had smelt interesting so whatever had been here - he had seen troupes of monkeys before - had taken it. The monkeys he'd seen weeks ago were too small to carry it away so quickly though, and an animal wouldn't bother unless it was food.

He righted the cart, placing the tins in with slow hands. A person wouldn't leave food behind. But they had made a lot of noise coming back to the road, they could have scared someone off. Seto gazed up the dark street to the hollows of the building fronts, half-hoping to see someone staring back, knowing he wouldn't. Ren hadn't moved from her spot at the top of the slope, tin clutched in her hands discarded into the undergrowth as he approached.

"It was bad, started leaking." He nodded sleepily, reaching out to take her small hand as they trudged home. 

 --

The boy thought nothing of the blue curtain thrown halfway above the gate to their home, freeing it from catching on the weathered tiles as Ren pulled the cart to the house, clattering over the uneven stones. The night was still, chilly and Ren's sudden scream echoed across the neighbourhood. Seto broke into a run, stumbling up the genkan step, boots heavy on the hall floor to find her pressed to the wall and staring out into the garden through shattered doors. 

"Ren, what is it? What happened?" He whispered urgently. Her grip caught his sleeve with white knuckles, not tearing her eyes from the ghost of the stone lantern in the dark. 

"There was someone here, standing in the hall." Shadows loomed deep and cloaking through the house, his imagination supplying ghoulish faces leering back in every corner. Swallowing thickly and mentally shaking himself, the teen drew the katana from his side, Ren staying close and holding his arm with both hands. Her eyes were wide, pupils blown in fear. 

"Was it a ghost?" He asked softly, standing at the intersection in front of the broken doors and finding nothing, not even a cat, lurking in the gloom. The girl shook her head. His jaw clenched.

"No, it was a person, but not-" She pressed her face into his shoulder and huffed a steadying breath. "That person at the crossroads - it looked - I think it was them. They just went right through the doors when I screamed." Seto gathered her into a warm hug and ushered her into the bedroom while he inspected the doors. One had just come out of the frame and was a little bent, but the other was mangled beyond repair, precariously hooked over the side of the lantern and squashing a plume of thick grasses. There was little he could do to prevent another intrusion, but he pulled a shoji door from the communal room and leaned it against the frame, pinning it place with a tall hi-fi set and a squat dresser wedged between the corner-pillar of the bedroom and the lattice of the shoji. He would fix it in the morning.

Ren was wrapped in her duvet with Seto's favourite ginger tabby in her arms, the only cat in the house. He hoped the others would be back soon; he'd sleep better with the keen senses of ten-plus cats on alert. 

"Are you okay?" Seto asked carefully as he sat close and peeled himself from his coat and muddy boots. Ren nodded, half-curled over the purring tabby with fingers cradling his head. The boy sighed and resigned himself to cleaning up his boot prints and refilling the heater with their pilfered oil supplies. He checked every door and window as he went, skin crawling with the prickling sense of being watched. He wiped the worn floorboards with a frown. One robot was hardly something for him to get so worked up over, he tried to reason. They weren't silent, they couldn't just _appear_  at will like a ghost, and they could be beaten - _killed_ \- his hand slipped with a loud squeak. He sat back on his feet, staring at the water soaking dark into the wood. 

This robot hadn't even attacked, it had fled. He thought of the personal frame taken from the cart, but there was no way the robot would know where to go to be home before them, supposing the Cart-Thief had even _been_ a robot - supposing their _Intruder_ even was one. Could the robot be their Tea-Drinker too? From the little he knew of robots, metal and water didn't mix, but if it was _anything_ like Crow- Ren's pale feet padded into his peripheral vision. Looking up, he laughed softly at the bundle of duvet on skinny legs and socked feet, rumpled silver hair sticking out from under the 'hood' of her heavy, makeshift cape. Her dark pink eyes were serious. 

"Next time they're at the crossroads, will you come look?" _If it's anything like Crow..._

"Of course I will." He held the cloth loosely in his hands, refolding it to a clean square. "You know, they might just be afraid of us. They might not mean us any harm." The girl gave a faint 'hm' and crouched to steal the cloth and help wash away the mud with more force than needed.


	3. Shriek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to keep to a chapter a week. I know where I want to go, and I've roughly got the chapters planned out, so hopefully I can stick to this -v-

* * *

 

Bent metal tines dug into hard ground, the old gardening fork turning soil while Seto fished out rotten bulbs and the odd rock with his free hand. Tucked in against the porch walkway, the small allotment was square of cleared earth in the overgrown garden, thick with bramble and some invasive evergreen. The boy knew there was little to do as there were no hardy onions or broad beans that would survive the chilly weather, but it helped him think - even if it was too much about the smell of cool earth, the weight of it.  None of the cats had returned to the little old house a few gates away from the allotment, and with Ren out looking for them, the house had been too dark and too still. Flexing cold fingers, his mind wandered. Behind every blink the image of a misshapen shadow filling the hallway, the grey eyes he hadn't seen and whirring click he hadn't heard as it turned to look, to stare at him-

"Can we go looking for them today?" Seto startled. Ren sat crouched at the edge of the wraparound porch, a traditional engawa, perched like a curious little bird at the highest point of its buckled planks. A once mighty cypress tree slumped through the house it was attached to, the weight of a thick bough enough to almost upend an entire corner of the porch. It gave a low creak when the girl shifted her weight. 

"Who?" the boy asked distractedly, rubbing his nose with the back of his wrist. Ren stared at a point on his cheek and he suspected he'd just smudged dirt on his face.

"The person by the dog. You said you'd come with me next time, in case it was the person from the house." His gaze dropped to the disturbed soil. That had been four nights ago. "Or a robot," she added quietly. Ren had slept as far from the door as she could get since their unwelcome visitor, and never wanted to be home on her own. He couldn't blame her, having taken to checking still-locked windows and doors every night and every morning himself. The redhead nodded vaguely as she stepped down, licking her thumb to rub away the muddy scuff on his face. 

"Okay, let's go." Wiping his hands on a spare bit of cloth and dusting off his jeans, he took her outstretched hand, her fingers freezing though she didn't seem to notice. He dug in his pockets for a pair of gloves as they started to walk, and the silver haired girl pulled them on after losing a 'but I'm not cold' argument to one of Seto's heartfelt looks of 'please'. She knew he worried about her. She slipped through the crumbled gap in the high stone fence, Seto trailing after, blinking away the occasional drop of rain and fiddling with the zip of his over-sized winter coat to stop it tinkling too loudly in the silent streets. The clouds lay heavy, whiting out the sky. 

Together, they stuck closer to the route Seto knew to the dog statue - south through the city following landmarks of shop signs and remaining monoliths of skyscrapers. They spoke little, though they stuck close, walking along pavements instead of down roads. Tokyo Tower was mostly lost to the clouds, but he spotted it briefly between the buildings.

The redhead was distracted by the ripped apart remains of a moped he didn't remember being there before, when Ren suddenly changed direction too early. At the large, open junction opposite the bus station, a mere corner away from the crossing, Ren had turned instead towards the tall curve of buildings edging the street. "Ren? It's this way." She shook her head, hopping up over a pile of rubble. 

"Train track fell down two weeks ago, can't get through." She called, ducking through the once white doorway into an dark electronics store. Long-ruined cameras and televisions still sat on their stands with faded price tags and sale banners. The structure creaked loud and booming, and around the ruins of the escalator, Seto could see up to the floors above through the skeletal remnants of the ceiling. Water pattered from some floor higher. Trailing fingers idly over dulled cases and cracked screens as he passed, the redhead stopped at the empty door pane leading out into a smaller street again, realizing Ren wasn't following. He turned to call her, but his voice stopped in his throat. Her pale form was a ghost in the dim light of the store, a thin halo from what little sunlight crept in giving him pause. With her dark blue leggings and russet coloured coat, and that dark, dark grey woollen hat of hers, for a breathless moment he had seen Sai. A soft gasp escaped him as his chest tightened. He shouldn't be upset - she was at peace - but what he wouldn't give for her easy smile and playful ruffle of his hair. Seto sighed, smiling through the ache and blinking away the sting behind his eyes, walking back to Ren's side.

"What's that?" He motioned to the black shape in her hands as she jumped slightly and looked up. 

"Camera." She chirped, holding it up as if to take his photo and they shared a grin. Grandpa had had a camera when he was very small;  he couldn't remember what happened to it. "It's an expensive one, because it has a bigger lens, I think." Seto nodded, that made sense. Ren turned it over to reveal strange pockmarks around the barrel of the lens. "I find these a lot, damaged like this. Some of them have the lens taken out, and some of the other things have these marks in. It's only around here though, only things like this." She let him take the damaged camera from her hands, watched him hold it close to inspect the marks. Hoped he would think ' _teeth'_ like she did. "One of the cans had them too, from when we went to the river. I didn't show you because I wasn't sure but- I've been thinking about the person in the hall, and-" Seto looked up, Ren holding his deep violet eyes, taking a steadying breath, "I think-" A sudden clatter from outside. Instinctively they stepped together, crouching down behind the display to hide from the open space beyond the empty door frames. 

A tense silence, both of them hardly daring to breathe.

A flicker of shadow falling through the light had Ren's hand tightening almost painfully on his own - then a mocking bark of a crow echoed in the building, Seto sighing in relief. The mere mention of their visitor had put him on edge. Ren was already up and leaving through the other set of doors, out onto the narrower street neatly lined with bikes and mopeds rusted into their holding racks. A gap in the buildings beyond them revealed the railway line. The boy caught up to her at the edge of a small plaza before the underpass to the other side, crumbled white arrows on the tarmac and faded graffiti scrawled on every flat surface. Trees had taken over much of the space, and Ren stopped at the edge of a narrow concrete wall that still tried to contain the rampant plant life. 

"Ren-" She looked miserable, eyes shiny and pinned on the ground, lip pulled in tight between her teeth. Stuck for words and knowing nothing he could say would take away the fear she still felt, the boy took in their surroundings, looking for something to cheer her up. Behind her, huddled round the corner of a wire fence, sat a cluster of vending machines. Usually, whatever was in them had gone bad, but Seto still checked when he felt the inclination. The red machines tended to have sugary, if oddly flat tasting drinks that Ren had taken a liking to, and with a little blunt force persuasion they were easy enough to break into. It took three cans before one didn't smell off, and he took a tentative sip to double check before handing it to Ren. Her eyes softened as she recognized the green can, and though she didn't drink it, she leaned into him as he sat beside her. A long sniffly quiet passed between them.

"'m sorry." The kind-hearted boy only smiled gently, bumping shoulders.

"It's okay, it frightened me too." A cold wind whipped suddenly across their legs, blowing up dead leaves and dust along the tiny path wedged between the rear of the buildings and the tracks. "C'mon, we're nearly there." Ren moved as far as the entrance to the underpass and stopped again, gloved fingers tense on the green tin, the anxiety echoed in her whole body. He pulled one of her hands loose to hold his and stood close, voice quiet. "It's okay, Ren. I'm here." Her eyes bored into him, eyebrows pinched together, teeth worrying her lip again until it flushed dark and pink. Sai would know what to do. Raising on his tiptoes just slightly, he leaned forward to kiss her forehead, a chaste bump of lips that had made him feel much better so long ago on a crumbling dam. Ren sniffed loudly and wiped at her eyes with her sleeve. 

"What do we do if it's the same-" a shuddering intake of breath - this thing had really frightened her he thought with an ache, "-the same thing that was at home?"

"It won't hurt you, I won't let it. And, it ran off before, right?" The girl's fingers curled between his as a determined expression frowned into place. There was his Ren.

"Right." Every footstep echoed in the damp underpass, years of windblown dirt and debris littering the floor. Emerging only a little way further down the street to the bronze dog, they stayed close to the wall of buildings, tucked into what little shadow the clouded sun cast as they approached.

The wide open crossroads with its strange white bars had remained largely undisturbed by time. The shrubberies and trees around the dog statue had burst from their confines, decorating the streets and the entrance to the partially collapsed train station. Yellowing grass stubbornly poked through paving and tarmac, but the buildings still stood tall and cradled the open space. The glass front of  _Tsutaya,_ though covered in decades of dirt, missed only a few panes, and all of the signs, advertising everything from a sulky looking woman in strange clothes to something in bold foreign lettering, were still in place. As tense as he felt, Seto loved this place. They'd stayed here an entire day when Ren had first discovered it and lead him back, trying to imagine it full of people and noisy. Made a game of trying to guess what a shop sold from its sign. Ren had told him the stripy roads were something to do with cars, but he'd not really understood. Crouching together behind the last jut of the entrance to the looming ten-nine building, they both scanned the empty crossroads. 

All was still and quiet. No mysterious person. Not even any birds.

Seto stepped out, motioning for Ren to stay behind him, keeping his back to a small corner store as he moved into the cold sunshine. The entrance to the metro obscured his view of the station and the dog as he moved left, towards the collapsed bridge Ren had described. The ragged ends of rails twisted in the air, the wide passage beneath filled with gravel and sleepers once supporting them. It was strange, nothing had collided with the sturdy metal bridge from the side, and no building had fallen from above, yet it was crippled as if struck. He moved past the edge of the metro entrance, crossing the small space before the other one as he called back to Ren.

"Ren, I want to look at the bridge-" He turned to her, hearing no footfalls, "Ren-" Ren was very still, her eyes wide and fixed. He followed her gaze towards the small copse surrounding the dog. Empty eyes stared back. His blood ran cold, struggling to focus on the mess of the thing standing and staring unnaturally still, just across the road. "Is that..." He croaked, but Ren was just out of his peripheral vision and silent. It was humanoid - just. The wind stirred a ragged, filthy cloth wrapped haphazardly over sharp shoulders. In places, its limbs were thick enough to resemble the build of an androgynous teenager. In fewer places, a sickly pale _skin_  stretched over dark muscle and jet metal. Its pelvis was bared to the bone and cradled a thicket of wires, its rib cage broken, caved in and unbreathing. Its eyes glinted strange and vacant in a cracked, doll-like face, a matt of auburn hair hacked short at its crown. It didn't stand right. Like Ren had said, it sort of _leaned_.

If this was Ren's 'person' at the crossroads, it was not at all a person, and it was  _nothing_  like Crow.

But it hadn't attacked them, he reasoned with a shuddering breath, thinking of the merchant's frightening appearance beneath the cheerful stuffed head. It was frightening to look at, unnerving as it just _watched_ them with its eerie round eyes, but it might not necessarily mean them harm. Ren knew he trusted to too easily, but when Seto began to step forward as if to introduce himself, Ren snatched for his coat. Her skin prickled - this _wasn't_ the same one - wasn't the one from home either. 

Her grab fell short as Seto gathered his nerve and cleared his throat. "Hello," he started. The robot - for he could think of nothing else to call it - didn't move. "Do you live here?" Ren leaned into the nearest lamppost, not wanting to follow Seto, but unable to let him step forward alone. As the redhead drew closer to the curb, he realised the eyes were not eyes at all. The sockets had been cut from the once pretty face, and in their place had been mounted the lenses of expensive cameras. Black oil had stained the fake skin, disguising the hideous join at a distance. He teetered on the edge on the road, curb stone digging into the arch of his foot.

An incremental lowering of the robots face. Its lens-eyes twitched. It lunged. 

The shocked breath sucked in as he stepped back was shoved roughly from his lungs as the heavy body slammed into him, colliding hard with the concrete slabs. It's face split, mouth opening ear to ear and filled with chipped, off-white teeth. Sinking hands into the filthy cloth, he struggled to hold it arms length, to keep the snapping jaws from his face as it's metal fingers scratched at the pavement to drag itself closer. It was unbelievably strong - a resounding _clang_ echoed against the surrounding buildings as Ren swung a hefty length of metal against its head, knocking it dizzy. She slammed her heel hard into the ribs, sending it sprawling sideways and Seto scrambled to his feet, putting himself between Ren and the monster, crouched low, disorientated. "Go," he hissed urgently, backing them both up the way they had come.

The robot rose unnaturally to its feet and rounded on them, mouth open, lenses black and staring as it advanced. It screamed as it dove into a limping sprint.

The teens took off, grabbing hold of each other's coats and pelting for the underpass. Its footsteps boomed in the low arched space as it entered before they had managed to clear it, a horrendous death-rattle of heaving breath exhausting hot air from its body. Ren wrenched them northwards in the narrow street, turning into a winding alley and turning again. She threw them into a dark doorway, and down into a crouch behind a shop signboard and a faded vending machine. They clung to each other. Listened to the thunderous footfalls echo down the alley and away. Breath left them in a rush, panting into their knees and still clinging with trembling hands.

"That wasn't them," Ren whispered. He looked up at her, face a stark mix of pale with fear and flushed with exertion. "It wasn't the one from home, and it wasn't the one from before." Her eyes were wide and dark. Seto wet his lip and tried to get his breathing under control. 

"We need to-" He had no idea. Leave the city? Hunt down the wretched thing and -then what, kill it? "We need to move. Before it comes back." ' _In case there's more'_. The girl shook her head. An unsteady breath as she warred with herself and then she nodded, rising stiffly from her crouch. 

Seto held the katana tightly before them, Ren's hand behind him, edging out into the empty street. He heard a shriek in the distance that raised goosebumps down his spine, yet still the robot leered from every open space, waited at every corner as they quietly picked their way back to the road. Every scuff of shoes echoed too loud, every windblown rag or clatter of dry leaves prickling their skin, making their hearts thunder in too-tight ribs.

They were almost there, back to the street. If they could just reach the next block over, cut through the restaurant - Seto felt the ground thud as the robot landed sudden in front of them. It had dropped from one of the rooftops above, cracking the tarmac beneath its feet. The dark lenses rotated and focused independently, its arms held loose, knees still slightly bent from its jarring landing. There was a black matt of shimmering oil at its temple where Ren had struck it. 

Resolve flared in him, burned away the fear. He'd fought plenty just as bad, he told himself, he could do this. "Ren, stay behind m-" A scream of air from its body -a sudden  _crack_  as a bolt pierced its skull through, flicking the head back, arms wavering with the force. They both recoiled in surprise as a figure stepped past them, striding forwards to bring a sledgehammer down with a crushing smack. The cracked tarmac buckled into a crater beneath the crippled robot, the figure - a woman - heaving the weapon over her shoulder again with an arc of oil spattering the air, and smashed its skull flat in another incredible blow. Its limbs twitched once and fell still.

She turned, beautiful face expressionless, hair an unreal shade of pink and her amber eyes aglow - inhuman eyes that Seto had seen before in a clear, vivid green.

A robot,  _like Crow_.


	4. The Closed Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! ovo

* * *

 

 

The silence was brief, but Seto was lost. A thousand miles away and adrift as he stared into eyes unknown and so achingly familiar. The shape was wrong, the colour, the round pupils, but the _glow,_ as if lit from within- that was unmistakable. 

A second figure stepped past Ren who flinched into him, jarring him back into focus. While the robot stared back at the shocked boy, unmoving and fixed, the other woman seemed completely uninterested in them. She loaded another bolt into her heavy black crossbow.

"Geez, heard that thing sounding off from Dogenzaka. You guys alright?" She turned to them, human without a doubt. Long black hair pulled into a high ponytail and a thick, straight fringe above orange-framed glasses. Wrapped up in a woollen coat and leggings, boots reaching her knees. Weight cocked at her hip and a hand shoved casually in a pocket. The longer they went without saying anything, the more the unimpressed hike of her brow turned to an unnerved frown.

"Where-" he breathed, close to 'where have you _been',_ but finding instead _-"_ Where did you come from?" She looked at him like this was an odd question, tucking an unruly lock of hair slowly behind her ear, but he was too busy trying to memorise every detail of these two new people. Her face was rounder than Ren's, fuller cheeks, a soft upturn to her dark eyes and a down curve to her nose. There was something of Sai in her.

"Dogenzaka." She repeated, clearly. Seto wasn't sure where that was, but she continued regardless."Not seen you around before. Just passing through?" They both shook their heads, Seto filled with so many questions he couldn't pick a place to start. 

"We live not far from here." This made her eyes narrow, and he worried she would suddenly disappear if they said the wrong thing, that they would somehow ruin their chance. She did not seem to share his wonder.

"You _live_  in Tokyo?" 

"Well, since the end of summer-" Her eyes flew wide behind her glasses.

"Are you _crazy_? You can't stay here. That's the third one I've _shot_  since the end of summer. Where were your people from - Hakone?"

"People?" The pink-haired robot was still staring at him, now at the woman's side. The woman was silent with disbelief for a long minute as if Seto's confusion was confusing her.

"Are...are you guys on your own?" 

"We've been looking for other people, but you're the first we've met." Seto answered, honestly, knowing no other way to be, and the admission softened something in her expression.

"Oh." She looked between the two teens, wide eyed and no older than fourteen she guessed. Lost, underfed little things. She looked over at the robot who placidly stared back. A slight nod. "Come with us, I wanna talk." Seto followed without question. Ren followed Seto. The black haired woman lead them back down the alley, and then uphill into a long, half collapsed shopping arcade. "I'm Hanahime, by the way. That's Reri," she flicked a hand vaguely towards her pink-haired companion. "Everyone calls me H though, so, y'know." 

"H?" Seto struggled a little to pronounce it exactly as she did, such a short bite of a sound. She smiled encouragingly, still holding her crossbow tight. "I'm Seto, and this is Ren."

"Nice to meet you Seto, Ren." She glanced back at the girl, quickly looking away as the pink eyes bored into her with distrust. They turned up a flight of concrete steps, down a narrow road between tall buildings, and then out onto the wide road looping a massive jungle of a park.

Ren still clung tight to his hand, casting glances back at the robot following them and then to Seto's back again. They didn't know these people. She trusted him, but knew how much he had wanted to find others, how he tried to see the good in everything first. She loved his kindness, but it was going to get him hurt - almost had done mere minutes before.

"Those other robots you said you'd shot, were they all - like that?" Seto watched a grimace pass over H's face.

"Yeah, mostly. If you mean broken up and creepy as all hell. They started popping up a few months ago, when the lights started going crazy in the sky again. Some back home that were from Before, it got them really worried."

"How many more of you are there?" He barely dared ask. H scratched her chin in thought. 

"Like, nine, not counting us two or Noriko's baby on the way." Ren could feel how excited the boy was, and let his hand fall from her grasp, not wanting to ruin the moment for him. He glanced round to make sure was still following, but was already saying something else to H, drawing level to walk with her. Ren felt the space between them keenly, and coldly.

"I've never seen a baby before."

"Oh, they're awful." H said seriously, then laughed at the boy's crestfallen look. "I'm kidding! They're kinda gross 'til they open their eyes and start getting interested in things around them. Then, they're pretty sweet."

"Wow." He breathed. "The others, where are they?" He spotted a sizable stone on the tarmac and kicked it far ahead as they passed.

"There's a cluster of houses about a full day's walk outta Tokyo, more north. Got a hydro generator thing and solar fields. Natural hot springs off the mountains, nice deep river for fishing. It's pretty good." She gestured ahead before Seto could ask what a solar field was, "we're here."

A small, cute building sat alone against the trees of the park edge, off-white with dark beams decorating the roof ends, and shiny dark blue panels covering most of the slate tiles. A ticking clock above a pretty sign proclaiming it as 'Harajuku Station', though it's tracks lay empty and long overgrown, and one awning over the platform had collapsed entirely. The woman pushed through heavily taped glass doors into a brightly clean and well kept space. There were all sorts of salvaged things in organised stacks and sorted into labelled boxes against the walls, a huge map of the sprawling train-lines in faded colours above. To their right, H lead them into the stripped ticket office booth where sleeping bags and smaller boxes were neatly tucked away, along with a considerable stack of thin books. They followed her example and removed their shoes at the door, and she waved for them to take a seat on the sagging green couch. H herself curled into a wheelie chair and Reri knelt formally beside a heater she reached to switch on. It ticked irritably as the fans whirred to life. "So what about you two, where are you from?"

"I don't know the area exactly, but a few days west of here. Ren..." Seto trailed off to give her a chance to speak, having noticed how quiet she was being. The girl had drawn her knees up to her chest and hugged them, peering from behind with watchful magenta eyes. 

"Near Tokyo." She supplied simply. 

"Oh, so you're not even from the same place?"

"No, we only met two months ago. My grandpa -that is, the old man I was living with- he passed away, and left me a letter to head east." H glanced at Ren, to see if she wanted to share anything else, but had the distinct impression the girl didn't like her. She wasn't sure what she'd done, unless the girl thought she might try to take her boyfriend away. He was cute, sure, but a _good few years_ too young. Had a look about him that inspired her maternal instinct rather than attraction. 

"Sorry to hear about your grandpa." H seemed to hesitate, before continuing somewhat haltingly, "You know, if you've got nowhere else to go," she gave a vague shrug, "there's always room for more, back home." Seto's eyes lit up.

"You mean - for us?" H nodded with a growing smile crinkling her eyes. "You really mean it?"

"'Course. It's not safe in the city, and winter's nearly here; we have to stick together." She could see the boy about to accept, could see the emotions clearly on his face. See the moment he thought of the dour mood of the girl beside him and turned to her with a soft 'um'. 

"Well, we'll have to talk about it..." 

"No. It's a good idea." Ren and Seto stared at each other for a moment, Seto trying to search for the cause of her upset, and Ren trying to convince him without words that she wanted this too. "I don't want to stay here with those things." That seemed to persuade him, and it was the truth. Reri almost seemed to be smiling softly when Ren stole a quick look, but even without it she seemed harmless in comparison to the monster that had attacked them. If the one in their home had attacked her like that- she sought Seto's hand and took comfort in his warm smile. 

"Is that a yes?" H prompted, leaning in with a hopeful look. Seto gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and Ren felt herself ease. Maybe she was being too cautious, too selfish with the boy's attention. This would make him happy. It didn't mean she would lose him. If it came to it and Reri and H could not be trusted, she could run and take Seto with her. She could always run.

"It would be nice to have other people around." She offered and couldn't help but smile at the happiness clear in Seto's indigo-blue eyes. 

"Then- yes, we'd love to come with you." H gave an excited little clap. 

"That's great! We're not due to leave for another couple of days, but it depends on the weather. We're probably gonna start packing up tomorrow. Are you guys gonna need help getting your stuff here, or..." Aside from clothes and spare food, Seto could think of little else important in the wake of his excitement. Two days, and they'd be on their way to meet more people than he'd ever seen in one place. 

"I think we'll be okay." Ren moved as if to stand, and a spark of panic passed over the boy's face. H cut in quickly -

"How about you eat with us? We've got plenty to go around." A moment of consideration, and Ren relaxed back into the couch. "It _is_ about lunchtime."

"If you're sure."

"Ha, it'll be nice not to be the only one eating." H chuckled, nudging the pink-haired robot who merely blinked back at her. Unfazed, the woman leapt to her feet and darted through the other door to rifle through a faintly humming white box. 

"Are you okay about this? Please tell me." Seto asked softly, shoulder warm against the pale girl's. Ren leaned into him, tucking her arm and much of her shoulder behind his, covering their joined hands with gloved fingers. 

"It's okay, I just- I was worried we didn't know them."

"They seem nice." 

"Mm." her eyes had caught with the soft glow of amber. Each blink too calculated and slow. "Can you talk?" She asked at length.

"Yes." Reri answered in a voice sweet and gentle. H reappeared at the door.

"She's pretty advanced for a doll, aren't you? Edo thinks she's an illegal droid hybrid."

"What's a- one of those?" H crouched in the open doorway over a little propane stove, emptying two mysterious tubs into a scuffed but clean pot with a bottleful of water, and two more of a dark, brownish liquid into a frying pan. Almost immediately, a rich, savoury smell filled the booth and both Ren and Seto realised how hungry they really were. 

"Dolls and droids are two of the three- er, 'types', I guess, of human-like robot. The other is drone, which were super dangerous and only for military use. Dolls were the most advanced in how human they looked, droids were the most advanced in AI - how human they could think. A hybrid is when you combine two things to make something better, but it was against a bunch of ethics laws to put a droid in a doll body. Apparently, they tried it once for research and the droid was so advanced it got confused and thought it was human; Edo said it killed itself." A sniff, the scrape of a spoon in the pan. "So, dolls, or 'softbots', were er-" She looked at the two young teens with sudden discomfort, "- _companions_. Kind of. They can hold conversation and make some decisions, but there's no learning or developing 'personality' like with a droid. Edo said some droids were so advanced, they even died for the same reason all the humans did."

"Glass Cage." Ren said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah. You know about it?" The silver haired girl looked up from her place half behind Seto, pink eyes staring into dark, warm brown. 

"A little." A flicker of a confused frown on Seto's face. Why not tell them? Ren tucked herself away again so he decided not to press. Maybe she didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, they couldn't handle the empathy thing, went crazy or had seizures and became brain dead like people. Drones and dolls were mostly fine, but had nothing to do without people to instruct them." She shrugged. "And here we are, I guess." She began digging for extra bowls as the cooking pans hissed and bubbled. "It's just veggies and noodles, but there's not much hunting to be had in Tokyo." H ladled three bowls with steaming, thick noodles and vegetables in the curious dark sauce, fetching matching chopstick pairs from a neatly labelled pot.

"Thanks for the food," All three chimed and dug in. The sauce was divine. The salt of soy, with a moreish sour tang in crunchy slices of onion, carrot and broad beads. With the heater blowing against their legs and the couch holding them snugly, Seto was reminded with aching warmth of his Grandpa and the observatory that had been home all his life. He missed the star charts and the pictures of the moon. The smell of the place. Grandpa's kind, wrinkled face and low, rumbling voice as he told Seto all the names of the stars and their stories from the books in their library. H watched the sudden faraway look in his eyes, that well known pain of nostalgia creasing his brow.

"This is really good." Ren piped up, trying to grip a particularly wriggly noodle. H blinked, breaking from her study of the boy and beamed at the girl's praise.

"I made the noodles!" 

"Really?"

"Yup. With help - I haven't got the knack for stretching them out evenly, but Reri's a noodle stretching wizard, aren't you?" 

"I enjoy the art to it." The black haired woman set her bowl aside, already finished, batting away Reri reaching to wash it up.

"I'll do it hun, I'll do it," She brushed Reri's pink hair into place carefully with her fingers. "Not to put a dampener on the food, but I have to ask: have you two seen any other bots?" She watched them exchange an uneasy glance. Ren set her bowl in her lap, booted feet overlapping. Her voice was small.

"There was one in our house last week. The one that attacked us today was different to that, and to the one I've seen at the crossroads before."

"Which crossroad - Shibuya? By the big ten-nine building and the - er - the dog statue?" The silver haired girl nodded. She turned to Reri, "Could you grab a map, please?" A short nod, the robot rose gracefully to her feet and left the booth. "And one at home - did it see you?" Another shaky nod. "What did it do?"

"It just ran." Reri reappeared, carefully unfolding a large street map between them. H leaned over it with a chunky crayon and with a moment's hesitation, circled Shibuya train station, and then three more circles towards the south. 

"And where do you live?" A few minutes following unfamiliar lines and Seto was fairly sure the cluster of tiny squares was their street. "That's the furthest north so far. We think they're coming from down south, but we're not about to go digging and the dolls in Roppongi don't want anything to do with them unless they attack."

"What are the dolls in Roppongi?" H gave a vague wave of her hand, Seto noticing the gleam of a ring for the first time. He thought of the jewellery store and the single teacup. He'd have to ask her later.

"They weren't effected by Glass Cage, but they're smart enough to do their own thing. One of our people got a bunch of them together when it happened and got them to help look for survivors. Reri and Juni stayed with us, the rest stayed in Tokyo. I check in on them when I come back every few months." Standing up to fold the map, the black haired woman frowned lightly. "You sure you don't want us to come with you?"

"It's okay, it's not far." Her dark eyes glanced between them. A light 'alright' and she tucked the map in with the pile of thin books. "Actually, we better go and make a start." Seto moved to the edge of the couch, Ren following the movement like she was attached to his shoulder. "Thank you for lunch and- thank you for inviting us to stay with you. We've been looking for people for so long, it feels a little surreal." H smiled soft and sad.

"You're very welcome, both of you. Be back here as soon as you're ready, let yourselves in if we're out. No later than day after next - we can set off first thing if you stay overnight, okay?" 

"Okay." Slipping back into their shoes and bidding farewell, Seto caught hold of Ren's hand as they started back down the road alongside the park, swinging their joined hands lightly between them. "Ren, you are sure, aren't you?" A stab of guilt at his quiet voice. Pink eyes focused ahead.

"I didn't mean to make you worry. A lot happened so quickly and they were new. You-" she paused, not wanting to insult a quality of Seto's she loved so much. "You trust easily. I can't understand that, it's not how I was taught."

"Oh." She risked a glance at his dejected tone, worried she'd hurt his feelings.

"It's not a bad thing, Seto. And..." Ren scrunched up her nose, "maybe I was a little jealous."

"What? Why?" He asked with a breath of a laugh. This only made her squirm more.

" _Because_. It doesn't matter, it's silly."

"Ren, please." He implored, stopping and holding her hand tight. "I want to you to be happy too, you know. If- if you don't want to go with them-" She turned to him with an exasperated sigh, stopping him short.

"I was worried I was going to lose you to them." Seto blinked in confusion, as if the thought was incomprehensible to him. "That maybe I'd get left behind. I told you it was silly. I've just...never had someone to share before." Her voice lowered into a reluctant grumble at her admission.

"Oh _Ren_." He pulled her into a comforting hug, mouth pressed into the fluffy trim of her coat hood as he spoke. "I'm sorry you felt that way. But you're never going to lose me, not if I can help it." Her fingers dug into his back.

"I know, it was just a feeling." They walked arm in arm all the way back home, each hoping the other didn't notice their flinches at passing shadows or darting eyes to flaps of windblown cloth.

 

* * *

 

Nightfall had long since crept across the city before Seto realised how long they'd spent making piles of things and folding clothes. Ren had been distracted an hour or so ago by a re-discovered bag of crayons and pencils, leaving him to wonder when they had acquired so much _stuff_. Turning with a folded shirt of Ren's, he found the ginger tom cat sitting in the half-packed case, sniffing at the dwindling supply of Ren's pill bottles. Seto wondered if H might know where to get more of the strange medicine. Ren knew little about it other than she had to take them every day, and he remembered the piles of empty bottles around the bed of Sai's body. Knew they were important.

"Are you going to come with us, little guy?" He asked, the tom purring and meowing lowly at a loving scratch behind the ear.

"We can't leave him all alone." Ren looked up from her drawing, a real look of indignation on her face that had him chuckling.

"Of course we won't. I think he'll be okay to travel, he'd probably stay with us. I still wonder where the others ran off to." She had no answer, and returned to her colouring. "It would be nice if they have cats at the village. Maybe they'll have other animals too, like chickens or - or pigs."

"Have you ever seen a horse?"

"Not a real one. Do you think they'll have them?" She smiled at the excited sparkle in his eyes.

"Maybe. You know, I feel bad about it, but I'm glad we're leaving here, Seto. I don't want to stay here anymore." They both cast gloomy looks around the small room, the growing mould patch on the ceiling and where the firmly shut doors to the room next door had begun to darken.

"I know, me neither." The ginger tabby crept up into his lap, pawing at his arm until he continued head scratches. "It's going to be a long walk. H said it was a day, I think." The cat batted at his hands as he moved to fold more clothes and arrange them in the suitcase. Ren hummed a pretty little song to herself, and for the first time since the visitor to the house, Seto felt calm. Excited too, for the thought of the village, but it was a low, comforting energy that kept him going even as Ren eventually started to get ready for sleep. She teasingly reminded him they had all day to pack up the rest, but he simply smiled helplessly and drew another case close.

 

* * *

 

At first, he thought the sound was something ripping. It sounded again, and groggily he squinted into the darkness to see if Ren was tearing up paper or the sheets for some reason. Her silhouette shifted on another, different sound, a familiar shifting of smooth wood in its tracks, and she sat up. A tense outline staring at the door behind him. A rising, angry yowl of a cat and another dry hiss and Seto looked to the dark, fluffed up outline of the tabby, bottle-brush tail bolt upright. Also staring into the adjoining room they never opened.

Behind him.

"Seto-" Ren's voice was a small, terse whimper. His imagination supplied the rest, seeing it clearly in his mind's eye as if their places were reversed - there was only one thing that drew out that terror in her voice. He'd checked all the windows, all the doors - it couldn't have gotten in without noise, without the cat noticing-

He heard the rattling sigh of air venting from its body and a cold dread crawled over his back, stealing his breath. 

It had been home before them - it had hidden and _waited_. 

He lunged upward from the futon, snatching up the katana and throwing his back to the wall, facing the solid black gap between the fusama doors. The room beyond it stank. A heaving, wet reek, cloying and bitter. Just over the threshold, three dark metal fingers curled on the bottom of the door it had just pushed. It was too dark to see anything but shadows, though fear highlighted every scant, glinting detail in sharp relief. 

Seto's heart hammered in his chest. 

The silence stretched until he felt like screaming from the stress of it, envisioning the camera lens eyes staring back just inside the blackness. Another shove to the door and it crawled forward suddenly and halted, fingers searching across the old tatami as if it couldn't see them. Ren breathed out a choked noise and backed into the far corner, away from its slow, reaching hands. 

With trembling fingers, Seto knelt as quietly as he was able and found the switch for the small lamp, bathing it in dim amber. The click stilled its body. It was more complete than the robot that had attacked them at the crossroads, but if anything, the larger patches of dirty skin beneath ragged cloth only made it more frightening. It was something broken. Human enough that it's _wounds_  should make it dead, and yet, with the top half of it's face mutilated in shining black oil and parts of its limbs exposed to glinting metal bone, it still lived.

He couldn't risk it. He couldn't wait for it to attack them - risk any harm when they were _so close_ to finally being with other people. His knees felt weak as he stood, gripping the katana tight. He'd have to take off the head. That stopped them the fastest, was what H had gone for. The sword was not so useful against metal, but he'd lost the last pry bar they had in a collapsed building over a month ago. He'd never fixed the crossbow, if it would have even been strong enough to pierce the skull as H's had done.

Swallowing thickly, Seto braced his feet, raising the sword and getting ready to pin a knee between exposed shoulder blades. Blind, it listened. He had no way to know how well it could hear. Ren's barely muffled harsh breathing gained no reaction, but the small click of the light had drawn curious fingers.

He couldn't take the risk.

The sword plunged down, splitting skin and clanging against the metal spine. It's head lifted with a horrid near-gasp as his weight fell heavy on one knee, stabbing the air out in a terrible screeching rush as it was pinned to the floor. The bots back legs folded unnaturally, ready to buck and strong enough to throw him off, but he grabbed the katana between both hands, the back of the blade under his palm as he threw himself along it. The chipped, blunted edge slipped with a grating scratch until it found a split between the disc and vertebrae, and he _pushed_ into the weakness, hoping it would be enough to sever the head. Fingers scratched at his arms, the body writhed and squirmed but there was little it could do not to put more pressure on its neck as the blade rocked back and forth to cut through. The boy didn't relent, pushing with all his strength and trying not to breathe in the stink that seemed to seep from every inch of it.

A crack, a wet, twisting crunch laced with the snap of electricity and the katana hit the tatami in a flood of black oil, glimmering silver in the light. Breathing hard, Seto threw himself back, away from the bot and the spreading mess, dimly aware over the roar of blood in his ears that Ren was squealing something. The body lay still, dead, but a sudden clack of teeth made him stare down at the severed head, still snapping its jaws. He yelped in disgust and surprise, dropping the sword to grab the ruined sheet of his bed and wrap it up, flinging it into the black room and throwing the door shut with a resounding bang. He could still hear its muffled _clack clack clack_. Still smell the rot.

"Ren-" he gasped out, eyes wide on the black stain soaking into the straw and his futon.

"I want to go. Now. _Please._ " Her voice was thin and high. She was close to tears and he had no want to argue, but it was barely dawn. He drew a trembling hand over his face as tiredness washed over him in the wake of adrenaline, realising too late the smears of black oil on his fingers. His cheek stung like fire, a shallow scratch beading blood. He felt sick. A steady, churning ache in the pit of his stomach. A slow, deep breath. Another.

"We'll pack up the last few things and then we'll go, okay?" She couldn't tear her eyes from the headless body. The cat growled at the doors, pacing and shaking his tail irritably. A few clothes and the crayons Ren had been colouring with were all he could see or think to stuff in the last backpack, trying to check they had everything when he felt so drained. Numbly, he lined up the suitcases and backpack he'd sorted scant hours ago, and after changing into warmer clothes for heading outside, tentatively slid open the door to the hall.

His torch flickered, heart lodged in his throat as he ushered Ren out into the genkan to put on their shoes. The cat followed with little encouragement, meowing as if to remind them not to leave him, and she scooped him up to tuck in against her chest in her warm russet coat. His chirrs were a comfort in the quiet between them.

They both stilled in the garden. Beyond the grey shadow of the garden wall, the city clawed black fingers across the overcast sky. A new moon and the shrouded pinpricks of stars offered no light.

Hands full with cases, cat or torch, they couldn't cling together as they both wanted, and for a long, tense silence, they stared into the looming darkness, blind with it. "It's not far." Seto whispered, "just stay close." He longed for PF, to be able to scan ahead, to warn him of anything lurking in the shadows. The cat squirmed after a few minutes and panic sparked in both of them, staring wide-eyed into the gloom until the ginger tabby resettled with a huff.

As they turned off the main road before the electronics store, picking their way through the collapsed entrance of the shopping arcade, they could finally see without aid of the flashlight, a soft glow flaring across the horizon like a wildfire over the mountains. Taking a small comfort from its beam, the redhead kept it steadily before them, leading the way until they found the concrete stairs, the narrow road and the edge of the park. Relief swept over them at the sight of the little station huddled against the tree line, Ren finally speaking up.

"They'll think we're really eager." She laughed but it sounded thin. His own smile was a faltering thing, a sharp twinge in his cheek as the scab stretched.

Even in the dim light, they saw Reri appear on the stairs, pale skin and pink curls, and her glowing amber eyes like candles in the distance. She gave a polite 'good morning' when they drew close and held the door for them. Gratefully, they put down their luggage as she went back to sorting through several boxes. With unburdened hands, they quickly linked fingers, seeking comfort and not sure if the greeting had been an invitation to make themselves at home, or simple acknowledgement.

A black mess of bed hair with a woman attached peeked out from the ticket booth, attempting to put her glasses on hurriedly and upside down as she squinted at them.

"I'm sorry, I know we're unexpected-"

"What happened? Are you both alright?" H interrupted, staring through the righted glasses at the scratched up young boy. Smudges of bot oil on his hands and a cut to his cheek. The pale wisp of a girl beside him clinging to an orange bundle of fur and looking exhausted. "Come on in, come on." H waved them into the little room, heater already ticking away, and helped with their coats and shoes. She dug out a knitted blanket for their knees and cooed over the squashy face of the ginger tom, then found out a clean tea towel to wet and dab at Seto's cheek. 

"The robot at our house was there again." He swallowed, H taking his hands gently and rubbing away the worst of the oil. He felt he was a child again, and Grandpa was tending grazed hands, chiding him with affection for chasing the cats. The memory helped him breathe easier. 

"Did you take it out?" The woman asked softly. Seto nodded. H leaned in to make eye contact and tell him sincerely, "they're dangerous, you did good." He nodded again, though didn't feel the same conviction she did. She could tell. "Let me make you tea." The glint of her ring caught his eye again, and Seto quickly blurted,

"Was it you?" 

"Eh?" H fished out the little stove and a metal teapot, digging through a box just outside the door. 

"We found a jewellery store that someone had been in just over a week ago, and there was a tea shop - the kettle was still warm." 

"Ohh, I know the place. Yeah, that was us." The black haired woman casually brushed it off at first, finding a sealed bag of tea leaves from home with a victorious 'aha!'. And then the thought occurred that they were not like her. They hadn't seen other people and had been searching, desperately. She felt sad she hadn't stayed at the tea shop a little longer. "We grow tea back home." She offered, needing to fill the descending quiet and distract them. She could certainly use a few more hours sleep, let alone them. "It's only a few bushes of it, and the lady that does, Tsubaki, she is very protective of her garden. She harvests it and dries the leaves and then we save it for special occasions. There is a farm with a whole field of it about half a day's walk away, but Tsubaki's tea is sweeter." She smiled conspiratorially, winking at them. "Though maybe it just tastes that way because we know it's special." The cat stirred, climbing out of Ren's arms to curiously nose around. He checked on Seto, butting his broad head into the cup of a hand, and crept along the sofa. H reached out, holding her fingers loosely curled, knuckles within the cats reach. A tentative sniff and the cat bumped her hand, jumping to the floor to explore the rest of the room. 

"Do you have cats?" Ren asked when H poured them both tea, adjusting the blanket over their laps even though it was plenty warm enough in the little room. 

"We do. They're generally pretty friendly, but cats do their own thing, so we just let them come and go between the houses. We have dogs too, they're a lot more dependent," she smiled. Ren leaned forward, drawing her feet up under the blanket. 

"They don't attack?" 

"No, no, we have them to warn off the wild dogs and boars and stuff. A couple of them used to be wild, but it's like humans and dogs have coexisted for so long, it feels right to them to be with people, so they stick around. They're great in winter when they want to stay indoors with you and there's a cuddle pile of dogs." Seto had encountered dogs that didn't attack - at a distance - but he would never consider approaching one out of choice, not when he'd seen them snarl and bare their teeth. 

"Do you have horses?" Ren continued to question. H didn't seem to mind, relieved that something could take her mind off the robot that had driven them from home so early in the morning. It must have been bad. Not just by the scratches on the young boy, but the tremble in both their hands only just subsiding. She wished she had something sugary to give them, to help with the shock. That was what Tsubaki and her mum always advised.

"We used to have horses. Last one passed away of old age about five years ago. There are some wild ones that come near sometimes and might take an apple out of your hand if you're really still and quiet. Edo says horse racing was pretty popular over here, so they're from domesticated horses. I think Japan had native ponies up north, but I've never been far enough to see them." She looked over the two teens as they all took careful sips of the hot tea, studying the bruise of tiredness under their eyes and the anxious crease between Seto's eyebrows. "How about one of you take my bed and one stretch out on the couch, and you two get some sleep for a few more hours. I'll wake you up when I'm putting on the rice for breakfast and then you guys can help us load up the bikes and we'll set off early." 

"Bikes?" Ren looked like she was ready to fall asleep against Seto's shoulder, blinking and sitting suddenly a little straighter as he spoke. The redhead murmured an apology when he realised, taking her tea so she didn't accidentally spill the half-empty cup. 

"We don't walk all the way home, and the cars are noisy and old, so we have trailers hooked up to bicycles. I'll show you after breakfast, okay?" Seto moved to the futon on the floor as Ren showed reluctance to move, helping H tuck a blanket around her and offer a pillow for under her head.

He caught the kind woman as she turned to leave them with a soft' wait', and a simple, heartfelt 'thank you'. H's eyes shined behind her glasses, a grieved noise clicked off her tongue. "Seto, you would do the same without hesitation - you're human." She left him with those words, pulling the door closed. 


	5. Homeward

* * *

 

H overfilled both of their rice bowls. She insisted, topping them precariously with a fluffy, sweet egg omelette Seto was sure was the best thing he'd ever tasted. She picked at a jar of pickled cucumber slices as she tied up bundles of her thin books, her own rice and omelette finished off while they were still waking. 

"You'll need your energy." She said as if it excused her need to feed the young teens, looking much better after their extra rest. "I reckon we can make good time if we don't have to take as many breaks and split the cycling between the four of us." Seto laughed softly as Ren took an offered pickle and immediately pulled a face as it hit her tongue, looking to him for some kind of help with her nose scrunched up. Both he and H took one each to tease her, the pleasing crunch bursting into a tangy, clean taste. A contented quiet settled as H finished another bundle and Seto and Ren finished their rice.

"I've never ridden a bicycle before, does it take long to learn?" Seto asked.

"No need, they've got the carts strapped to them, so you just have to peddle. Don't worry about it." H leaned over with a tin of fish, emptying it into a little bowl for the tom cat she'd started calling Jinji. Ren had never thought to name the cats, but liked 'Jinji', reaching to stroke ginger fur as he sniffed at the fish. He'd stayed behind to protect them, she was sure. "I'll teach you to ride a bike properly when we get home." H spared them a grin, and took the stack of books to Reri outside, a cool wave of air sweeping into their little heated space. 

Seto's warm fingers sought Ren's hand. She smiled, gripping his hand tight and feeling relief that they'd soon be leaving. Somewhere in the back of her mind still teetered on running, but she pushed it down for the new brightness in Seto's eyes. She was nervous still about meeting others, but she was happy for him. Hoped they were all as kind as H. Hoped they had cats. 

"This is exciting." She murmured, truthfully. Seto beamed and rose to his feet.

"I'm going to help them pack." Ren nodded, going back to petting the purring cat as the redhead wandered out into the chilly morning light. Two bicycles with metal trailers attached to them sat gleaming in red and blue paint. The slender trailers bounced lightly on their suspension as the two women shifted things around to get the weight evened out, piling boxes with practiced efficiency. Awed, Seto walked round them, touching hooked anchor points, the mounted headlamps of the bikes. Reri and H seemed to have an order for everything, pockets of space left towards the front and inner sides of the trailers, 'for important things' H told him. 

"Nothing worse than stopping for lunch and not being able to find lunch." She advised sagely. "Take a seat, you'll see you can't fall over." Seto moved a towel off the blue bike and carefully hooked a leg over, sitting back on the wide, padded seat. "Gets uncomfortable after an hour or so, there's not much cushioning on the tyres and the road gets rough in places. Mostly we follow tarmac roads though." H stood beside him, smiling at his careful touches to the brake levers, electric motor throttle, and the switch for the lamp. She nudged his calf with her foot. "Put your feet on the pedals - that's it." Glancing back to check the trailer load was fairly secure and letting off the brake, she rested her hand on the handlebars and motioned forward. "Now try pedaling." They both laughed as he struggled to make the bike move, H giving a pull and telling him to stand to put his weight into it. With a squeak, the bike crept forward, pedalling far easier once the weight was rolling. H squeezed the brakes before they could go too far, but both were grinning in shared excitement as they rolled it back into place. 

Ren appeared in the doorway with a small box, Jinji winding round her legs, and Seto was glad she was getting involved. It was important to him that this be something she wanted too.

"Where should I put this?" she chirped, and Reri took the box from her hands with a soft 'thank you'. The silver haired girl ducked away to return a moment later with another, following Reri. Between the four of them, they made short work of the few, neat boxes the bot had packed up through the night, H tucking in bedrolls and food and puncture repair kits into the spaces they had purposely left. 

They strapped heavy tarpaulins over the top, and ushered Jinji into a well appointed crate with a cushion inside, with another tin of fish in the little bowl and enough of a gap in the tarp to crawl out should he want to. The front row of boxes on each trailer had been kept low, and H stuffed a few old pillows under the tarp on each to make a seat.

Ren climbed up into the one for the blue bike, huddled with an extra blanket and eager to get going. Every loud noise made her flinch. Seto knew he was little better, eyes straying to imagined shadows along the edges of the park. H noticed both and kept quiet.

A low meow, and Jinji poked his flat face out to pick his way over to Ren and watch what strange things the humans were up to. 

Trailers secure, Reri and H locked up the station. A sheet with 'safety in Roppongi' painted across it pulled down over the glass doors, and then Reri was grasping both bikes handlebars and H was seated and grinning. Excitement bubbled through Seto, wanting to start on this journey to where the people were. To start heading _home_. 

Reri pushed and both pushed with her, Seto copying H and putting a foot down to shove against tarmac. They began to roll forwards, Reri pushing them until she was lightly jogging and let go to climb up behind H - who complained loudly at the extra weight, though her grin showed she didn't mean it.

They started slow - despite the trailer removing the need for balance, Seto found himself staring down at the tyre to keep it straight. H called to relax and stop fighting it, his grip on the bars easing to gentler, corrective nudges that earned her approval.

"So, I don't think I said," H began as they settled into an easy pace, "but the brake levers there are for the trailer. When we pick up speed on the road out, if you have to stop, squeeze and steer slower the faster we're going. We'll probably be fine, but just in case." One hand casually gripping the handlebars as she gestured with the other, H pointed down to a long box over part of the chain. "Edo fitted these with this thing called a dynamo, which generates electricity when you pedal and stores it. When we encounter a hill, I'll tell you to turn that twisty bit on the right handle, and the little motor will help you up the hill."

"Wow, that's really clever." A bark of laughter.

"I think he just got sick of me complaining about hills to be honest!" She turned to look back at Ren, Jinji in her lap with his eyes half closed, looking for all the world like he was quite enjoying the ride. "Comfy up there?" Ren smiled, hugging Jinji to her.

They came to the end of the park, H moving in front to navigate the streets. Ren's smile wavered, eyes still cautiously darting to dark hollows of doorways and crumbled rooftops. She leaned forward. "Are you getting tired?" 

"Not really, I'm sitting down, so it doesn't feel as much as walking. I wish we'd had one of these when we were looking for things." Ren hummed, watching the buildings roll past and trying to read the damaged road signs passing overhead. Something was rattling just behind her, but it was strangely comforting with the steady rumble of the little trailer. She was looking forward to a turn cycling.

Jinji nosed under the blanket and settled as if to sleep, Ren tucking the thick knit gently around him and stroking a thumb over the tabby markings reaching up between notched and scarred ears.

Before long, the buildings were getting smaller - houses rather than towering office blocks, schools replacing department stores, and both teens breathed easier without the skeletal shells looming over them. As they crossed a wide river bridge, H pulled back alongside them to check they were keeping up without too much strain.

"That's Arakawa," she waved at the clogged stretch of water crawling beneath them. "Biggest river in Tokyo. There's another one just over called Edogawa that we tried clearing, because we could bring a boat down from home then, but there's this nasty weed that grows back within like, a week." At the end of the bridge, they turned down a small switchback path to join the road beneath, following the line of the river, before H indicated to follow her off towards the distant mountains and darkening clouds. This far out, the suburbs were wildly overgrown. A few corners of buildings poked through the orange and gold foliage, and grass brushed Seto's knees as he pedaled along the main road. 

What could have been hedgerows on second glance were lines of cars parked outside homes. A tree had grown up through the centre of a bus, lifting it clear of the ground, and an old wooden building leaned heavily into the road as if to inspect the pavement. H passed without much interest, but the landscape was almost foreign compared to the city and the few sparse clusters of buildings Seto had passed to get there, and he stared at each in awe. "Hoping in summer we'll get down to the beach. Usually head to this place called Oarai in late June, early July. Clean up the beach and then just kick back and relax for a week."

"I've never been to the beach." Seto shifted to try and look back at Ren over his shoulder, hands still clamped on the handles, not quite confident enough to let go. "Have you?"

"No," She said softly, always wanting to see the ocean. Not the portside sprawl of Tokyo, but pale sands sloping into hushed surf, where nothing but blue stretched to the horizon. 

"Well, you both should come along." H smiled, leading them through the maze of roads, following the well known trail home. She pointed out landmarks, having noticed Seto's interest in the other buildings, or offered anecdotes as they passed houses and small businesses for miles and miles, until finally, they came upon a lonely crossing for a single train track. Before them spread sunken fields of rice paddies. all the way to the dark green rise of the mountains. Many of the paddies were a sickly yellow, long overdue harvesting and already dying off in the encroaching winter, but a few bright stalks jutted above the wilting plants, taller than Seto could even reach. "I'll teach you how to use the rototiller in spring! Help grow our own!" H called, laughing at the look a wonder on the two young teens faces. "It's this machine you push along to plant the seedlings. Got a harvester too, but you missed that by a few weeks. What else..." She let the bike tick along without pedaling a moment, stretching her legs out to ward off cramp. Seto hadn't realised he could stop without the trailer immediately coming to a halt, and gratefully stretched out too, gingerly releasing one handle at a time to flex his arms and back. "We have a car, but it's an emergency only thing really. We give it a little drive every week just to keep it charged up. Er...We have TV? And music. Though everyone's seen everything a hundred times, but I'm up for reruns..." There was a tinge of hope to her voice, but both just stared owlishly back at her.

"What's TV?" H nearly swerved down an embankment. Righting her trajectory with Reri only leaning slightly to compensate, the woman made a sputtering noise and stared at them. And knew, somewhere in the back of her mind, that she shouldn't be surprised. She was beginning to suspect that both kids had been cut off from the Old World _completely_. 

"You are in for a world of wonder. It's like a photograph, but the picture moves and there's sound. And it's on a screen - it's glass or something."

"Oh, like a monitor?" Ren piped up. H wondered at how she could know 'monitor' but not TV. She could tell there was much they hadn't told her, and wasn't going to push when everything in their lives must be new and strange, but finding two kids alone in Tokyo just after the recent lights in the sky, after  _years_  of searching, was too suspicious. 

"Yeah, I guess, but you can choose what to watch. And it's stories, not just -y'know...footage." 

"There is a train." Reri supplied as the conversation lulled awkwardly. Tokyo had trains. Seto didn't really see the interest, but then they had cars and 'TV', so maybe it was not the ruined shells rusted to their tracks that he was thinking of.

"Does it work?" The doll hesitated.

"Perhaps. It has not moved in many years." 

"We scrapped it for parts. Dad built the mini engine to go to the fields out of it, remember?" Reri gave a soft 'ah'. "We've got a _little_ train," H amended. "but Reri's right, they took the train there now all the way down south after Glass Cage. Only found a few more though. Don't know why they didn't stay, it's warmer down there." 

As they approached the entry to the valley sweeping between the dark mountains, rain began to fall. Quickly, the sky darkened and H stopped, getting Seto to stop alongside on the left. She started unbuckling the inner side of their tarpaulin as the rain grew heavier, Reri already freeing the one behind her and rolling a further twenty odd foot out of it to hook into where theirs had been anchored. H swore at the rain from the far side her trailer, quickly fastening the second unrolled tarp over the top to create a small shelter between them. Reri ushered the teens in, flattening the first tarpauling to the floor before their shoes got to muddy, and turning away swiftly in what seemed like a practiced routine.

From H's trailer, she pulled the heater, hooked up to a square battery pack as H ducked into the little shelter and quickly began to affix two sheets of clear plastic to each open side with press studs, Ren and Seto taking the hint and helping with the other side. No sooner had they had finished, the rain began to lash the plastic den, and she bundled out blankets to the two teens, picking out a wrapped box as the heater clicked to life. She nearly asked what in the world he was doing as Seto handed a blanket to Reri too, who gently smiled and said she didn't need one. He must have given her puppy eyes or something as she gave a sudden wide-eyed look and hesitantly accepted it. H threw another to the sweet boy with a chuckle. 

"You're so well prepared." Seto remarked, watching Ren watching the heavy downpour, fogging the plastic with her breath and tracing raindrops down the plastic.

"We've been doing this a while. In summer, it can be nice if it rains, but this close to winter it is way too cold." H unwrapped the bundled box between them, revealing several small but thick pancakes. "Dorayaki." She explained, taking a bite. "They've been in the box a week, but they're still good." Ren was an instant fan, wetting her finger to mop up the crumbs that had fallen on her scarf. 

"How did you make these?"

"Not me - whenever anyone goes away, Tsubaki cooks them a load of food that'll last a week or so. They're pretty easy, I'm sure she'd show you some time." The silver haired girl nodded enthusiastically around another mouthful. "Hey," H nudged Reri's knee, "how long have we been going?"

"Two hours and forty minutes until this rest." The woman looked thoughtful.

"So, if we swap over when we get going and try to go another two and a half, we'll be over half way if we keep this speed."

"Really?" Seto asked, surprised. "We're that close?" Two hours had passed in no time at all with all the new things to see and the excitement driving him on. Once out of the city, he hadn't thought to look back once.

"Yeah, it's really not far by bike. Only takes about an hour by car I think."

"Are cars really that fast?" Ren leaned in, Jinji nosing round the edges on the sheeting until a gap in it got his nose wet and he shook his head with a disgruntled huff. H retrieved a bottle of water to share round. 

"They are, but they run on this thing called petrol which has to be made in big factories, so it's limited how much we have left to use. We have a few tankers parked a ways from the village and a few other stores, but it's catches fire easy or something. We have a couple of electric cars, but they can't go far and they take a lot to charge up."

"Cycling is nice." H hummed but didn't look convinced.

"Yeah, but you've never been in a car." They couldn't really contest that. As the rain grew heavier, turning all outside the little plastic den dark and blurred, they huddled together and talked of their little village, of the people waiting for them. H explained solar fields, though she didn't really know exactly how they worked. Reri chimed in time to time with things from before H was born, though she avoided mentioning Glass Cage itself.

"Does everyone live together?" Ren asked when H mentioned them 'staying with her'. 

"No- no way. The houses are mostly two or three bedrooms. I live with mum and dad in a two-bed place on the corner-" she drew a vague square on the floor with her finger, "-then Reri lives here, with Juni and Edo, but it's more of a workshop with a house attached. Right opposite is Tsubaki's." She indicated streets and further houses for all the residents, then roughly where animal barns lay and directions of the river and fields. Seto and Ren soaked it in, picturing the small cluster of houses in their own minds and holding hands as they exchanged smiles. Ren could feel her nervousness at the thought of so many other people being overtaken by the excitement of what they had been searching for, for what seemed like so long. Though Seto's wish had never truly been hers, she longed for him to be happy. "I mean, it'd only be until we get one of the other places fixed up - there's a few to choose from."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for you guys to have your own house, you know? There's not just five houses in the middle of nowhere!" She laughed. "It is a small village, but there's a few houses going spare. Don't worry, we'll all pitch in to help fix the place up, and dad will connect it up to the mains- h-hey, what's wrong?!" H sat forward, hand on Seto's shoulder as he sniffed with an embarrassed chuckle. 

"I'm sorry, it's just- we thought we were never going to find anyone, and you've been so kind. It's more than-" He hiccoughed, "more than we could-" Ren rested her head against his shoulder, hugging his side as H rubbed soothing circles through the blanket across his back. Her heart ached for the kids, for all she knew they'd been through and for everything they hadn't told her. Ren was still quiet, but she'd thawed from her initial mistrust - which had been understandable. Seto was the sweetest person she'd ever met. 

H exchanged a look with Reri, watching the three humans with the faint quirk to her brow H knew was concern. She hoped they could get home soon.


	6. Flicker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry this is a little late, real life decided to rear its ugly head. Please enjoy uvu

* * *

The rain lasted hours, lashing the countryside in an endless downpour. It was well into the early afternoon before it showed any sign of relenting, and an hour further still until it finally eased off. The road had become a glistening black thread through the sodden fields, now brimming with runoff water and gleaming in the sunlight. Ren took the chance to stretch her legs, stepping out from the humid snug of the plastic shelter into cool damp air. Reri followed, and began to pack away as Seto dried off the bikes and tarpaulin seats with an old towel.

"It looks like it might start again." He warned, eyeing the dark band of clouds not far ahead.

"We might have to sleep the night if it does. We can't really go far by night." H said, following his line of sight and grimacing.  "We'll get going, and just be ready to throw the tarps back over. Make sure you always come up on this side of us, ok?" He nodded, turning to find Ren settling in place on the blue bike, trying out the brakes and pedals. H let off the trailer brake, and Seto joined Reri to help get the weight moving, getting up to a jog before Ren called that she was okay. Holding tight to the edge of the trailer, Seto misjudged a jump up to sit behind her, almost toppling completely over with squawk at the unexpected shift of weight. Reri 's hand grasped his blue parka tight, holding herself effortlessly at the other side. He breathed a thanks that she smiled slightly at, then dropped away to get the red bike moving.

Settling himself, Seto wondered if he was heavy, as Ren seemed to move much more side-to-side than he did when peddling. While his legs were a little sore now he'd been sitting in the shelter so long, he wouldn't mind taking over if it was too hard on Ren.

"Is it okay?" He leaned forward to ask, and she laughed brightly.

"It's really fun!" He couldn't help but laugh with her, Jinji nosing at his arm as they rattled along the wet road. Seto had been admiring the passing scenery before, but perched on the trailer, he was free to fully take in the beauty around them without having to watch the steering. Reri pulled up easily alongside them, H catching their attention to point up to an old shrine clinging to the mountainside, closely huddled by dark forest. It's columns were still bright vermilion.

"We hiked up there once. It's really spooky - whole place creaks like it's going to fall down the mountain. You should see the one back home, it's only small but it's really cute." The only shrines either of the two young teens had seen were long forgotten, their deities ensnared by plant life or buried under collapsed roofs. Both were curious of the one H described, well kept by the village. "We might paint it in summer - the main gate has started peeling, and there's loads to do in spring." H rambled on, listing off chores or other plans around the village. Silly little things like when they'd start planting the fields and a roof that needed fixing, and Seto remembered long summer afternoons with Grandpa, chopping firewood and weeding the garden. It had been a strange thing to look forward to, but it had given their years structure, a routine. He had missed that in the few months since. 

 

Late afternoon, the clouds rolled in again, the already darkening sky threatening a second downpour. H called for them to pick up the pace, pointing to a distant grey hump of a warehouse just off the main road.

"We'll have to set up camp there for tonight. If we hurry, we can get set up before it starts-" Ren took this as a challenge. To Reri's bemusement - and Seto's dismay - she threw herself forward and began to pedal madly, taking off at speed, quickly leaving their companions, and H's laughter, behind.

"Ren! Be careful!" Seto yelped as the trailer veered off the road across the grass, cutting the corner to the warehouse. Mud flicked at her shins, but the sudden burst of energy was a relief for her, the anxious excitement that had brewed in her now given release. It was so much faster than running, so long since she'd done so. She felt free.

Jinji peered out of his crate, a disgruntled look at the sudden rough ride.

"Are we winning?" Ren gleefully yelled over her shoulder, keeping her eyes trained on the dirt path as she veered round an old post and the bike clattered over uneven ground.

"Not a chance!" H laughed as they drew close behind. Rain began to fleck them, both trailers rattling dangerously, Seto and H shouting encouragement to their teammates and the goal was in sight.

Ren put up a good fight, but Reri kept up and overtook with ease just as they raced into the building's shadow and under the patchy shelter of corrugated metal. "Didn't picture you as the competitive type - now I know who to watch out for!" H chuckled, hopping down from the mud splattered trailer to start unpacking. Ren was grinning with exertion, slightly wobbly as she swung her leg off the bike. "This is the last big shelter for miles after, so make yourselves comfy. This is it for tonight."

"Can we help with the sheets?" Seto asked, lingering at H's side. She directed him to the other side to start unhooking for the bottom sheet, Ren giggling as she swept her arms over his head with the upper one. He smiled brightly, glad she was in high spirits. It was the longest they'd spent together for a while, usually one of them would have gone wandering alone by now, but she didn't seem to be feeling the need, and he always appreciated company.

Reri bundled a load of thin metal sticks into the pale girl's arms, carrying a heavy folded mass of orange material herself. Seto watched them curiously until H nudged him for help with the little stove. Ren crouched beside the lump of orange, Jinji coming to sit beside her and purr as they both watched Reri fit together the metal sticks into longer, bendy poles, and then thread them through specially sewn tunnels in the fabric. The pink eyed girl caught on quickly, and Reri nodded in silent approval when she started clipping sticks together to help.

The red haired boy frowned at the misshapen lump of material between the two quietly working girls. "What are they making?" He finally asked H, still rooting in the trailer for drinking cups that had shaken lose into a box below.

"Tent." Seto didn't think it looked much like a tent. It was flat. Were they going to drape it over the trailers? They hadn't put up any support posts. Reading the puzzled look on his face, H smiled with a shake of her head. "Just give it a sec, you'll see."

Reri instructed Ren without words, the girl quick to follow, lifting the fabric upwards, securing all the metal poles together, and with a shift and a slight twist, the tent all but popped up on its own. H pushed his shoulder to go take a look, joining Ren as she unzipped the round door and peered into the cheery orange glow.

"You really do have everything thought out." Seto breathed, half in awe at all the interesting things H and Reri seemed to keep pulling out of their trailers.

"We've been doing this a while, and it's our parents who taught us how. Well, Reri's...kind-of-dad."

"Edo did not create me." Reri intoned softly, laying a little 'welcome' mat in front of the tent, Ren and Jinji spreading out bedding inside - though Seto suspected she was building more of a nest and Jinji was picking the best pillow to claim.

"No, I know, but he looks after you and Juni." H turned to him, "Juni's another robot, can't remember if I mentioned." She began neatly arranging the stove and connecting it to their little propane canister. "So, he's as good as your dad." Reri opened her mouth slightly as if considering correcting her, but then shut it again with a slight smile.

As H got started cooking, Seto stuck his head back in the tent, teasing Ren about his suspicions of her building a nest. She straightened out the bedding just to make a point, and with a chuckle, he clambered into the surprisingly roomy space, feeling the plasticy fabric bow under his touch. Jinji purred loudly and slow-blinked as Seto caught his eye. Ren sought his hand and they shared a smile, bathed in a warm orange.

"Tomorrow." Ren whispered, and it sounded like a promise. Seto nodded, squeezing her hand.

"Tomorrow."

 

Luckily, H had picked their spot well, and though the rain pattered heavily on the domed metal roof and in the patches of exposed floor, they sat comfortably just outside the tent eating dinner, dry and warmed by the irritably clicking heater. Seto had just taken a bite when Reri turned nonchalantly to H, and a terrible and familiar monotone spoke. 

"My battery is running low." Seto's heart dropped cold and sudden, stilling and staring wide-eyed in despair at the pink haired doll. H had little reaction.

"Ok." She said, more interested in prodding rice into a smear of sauce in her bowl.

"I have twenty four hours remaining." Reri continued, then blinked as if to mentally shake it off. She didn't look distressed, but Seto was horrified.

"Reri-" He began, and H looked up in alarm at the tremor in his voice. Ren touched his arm, her pink eyes shining. She had become fond of Reri herself, but it was his sorrow she felt. She had seen the love and barely-scabbed grief in his eyes when he spoke of his past friends. How two of them had been lost to 'low battery', and how much it had hurt.

The older woman sat up, quickly swallowing her food and reaching forward ready to comfort them.

"Hey... hey now, what's wrong? Oh, you guys, what's the matter?"

"Reri, she's-" Seto croaked. "We've only just met and -" _it's happening again._

"Wha - Reri's _fine_ , what are you talking about?" The poor boy looked close to tears and it was breaking H's heart.

"She's dying." Ren whispered, holding Seto's elbow tight and H looked completely thrown. She turned to Reri for help but the bot just stared back blankly. What had happened to these kids?

"I am a robot, I cannot 'die'." The doll tried to comfort, moving to crouch before them both and laying a hand over Ren's, clutching the redhead's arm. He could hear Sai's voice in his head and his own feeble answer. Feel Crow 's weight in his arms. The smell of summer rain.

"But your battery is running low, won't you..." he couldn't say it, not out loud, peering up into bright amber eyes and imagining them grey and dull. The wet earth around them didn't smell quite the same, but it was enough for him to see the dark halls and the tiny grave he'd dug. H watched Reri stare into Seto's eyes like she could see something there, see whatever memory had caused him so much pain. For all the years that she had been H's best friend, and aware as she was of the AI's limitations, Reri could still surprise her at times. However differently she experienced the world, sometimes it surfaced in a beautiful perception of things that H could never see alone.

"When we are home, I will recharge." Reri said, as if she was informing them it was raining. Something in Seto stilled. _Recharge_. 

"What is 'recharge'?" Reri looked at H to explain. The woman still looked worried, but sat back more comfortably.

"Robots don't eat and they don't have to sleep, because they have a battery that gives them energy. You know I told you about how the bikes get power from you pedalling? And have you ever changed the battery in your torch?" Rarely, but he understood - though a robot like Reri seemed far from comparable to a simple torch or the motor for a bicycle. 

"So - Reri, you need a new battery?"

"Not exactly. Reri's battery can't be removed, but it can be refilled with power over and over. That's 'recharging'." H made a soft, pained sound, mistaking the lost in thought look for one of sadness and patting Seto's shoulder softly. "She'll be okay, Seto. Let's finish up eating and get some rest, yeah? You've both had a long day."

"I am sorry, I do not wish to upset you." Reri said, smiling her small slight smile when he assured her it wasn't her fault. The doll retreated back to her previous position beside H, leaving Ren to watch the pensive look caught in the edges of indigo eyes, a tense line to his mouth on the edge of asking but unsure.

He remained quiet as they cleared away after dinner, first in the tent and taking the rightmost place. Jinji was next, creeping up along his back to settle above his head and check on him, whiskers ticking his forehead. Ren lay close behind, and they lay in silence listening to H and Reri clatter around outside, the low murmur of their voices.

"You're thinking about PF and Crow." The silverette whispered against his shoulder, brushing her fingers though the maroon hair at his nape. He was. He could think of nothing else. Reri surely worked much like Crow; if she could be recharged - and it must be a simple thing for how little their companions reacted to her low battery warning - then he would assume any robot could be, couldn't he?

"Yeah." He offered simply, wondering if his logic was really right. There was too much about robots he didn't know. But H had compared recharging to changing a flashlight battery, so the concept had to be the same.

"Ask." Ren prompted, a small hand against his back. She could feel the loss in him. A raw, hollow ache half healed and heavy. If it could be so simple to bring two of his beloved friends back, to try and remove some of that hurt, then Ren wanted to chase down that chance.

H clambered in with a groan, turning out the little lantern and heater, and yawning loudly as she removed her glasses, rubbing her eyes. Reri zipped up the tent behind them, lying quietly on the far left. 

Ren nudged him again. " _Ask_." H sniffed and turned to them in the dark.

"Ask what?" Seto hesitated, twisting to look at H's shadow against the orange walls, a hand ruffling her loose hair as she scratched idly. Supposing he could recharge them - what then? There was no guarantee he could even find them again. He'd _buried_ PF, that could have done more damage. He thought of the one they'd found, trickling rust-red down his wrist. Was it worse to know that there was something he could have done, and no way to do so?

Seto swallowed down his anxiety and asked.

"What you said about recharging... I met two-" he stopped himself saying people. 'Robot' did not imply they were any less. "-I met two robots before, but they both ran out of battery. I- at the time I thought they..."

"Oh, sweetheart." The woman breathed, a hand pressed to her cheek and sudden understanding in her voice. "You want to know if they could get recharged." His breath felt too tight. Surely it was too much to hope, too painful to know he could have kept them with him if _only_ he'd known.

"Yeah," he managed, shakily, head filled with that same smell of damp earth and rust, and dimming bulbs, and cold skin where he had been _so warm_ before, when he'd leaned in close and-

"Well, you'd have to speak with Edo - that's Reri's dad I mentioned. Were they both like Reri?"

"Crow was. PF was a Personal Frame." 

"Oh, they're easy. Just new batteries, like a torch. You know they're just-" she stopped herself suddenly. "I mean," a soft grumble, "that wouldn't be a problem. If - Crow, was it? -if they're like Reri, you'd need to bring them back to the village. How long ago did they run out of power?" He tried to imagine the village that he'd constructed in his mind from all H and Reri had told them, now with PF at his back and Crow grinning at him alongside Ren, and H, and Reri.

He needed a map.

The theme park, the dam - they had to be on maps _somewhere_. He could find them. His fingers sought Ren's hand, the girl leaning into him, her other hand clinging to the back of his jumper. 

"Just before I got to Tokyo, about two months."

"Hm. That should be okay, but you'd have to talk with Edo. I'll introduce you when we get home." 

 _Home._ He knew he could never get Sai back, that she had gone to rest in peace and he was happy for her. But the chance, even if it was just a hope, that he might finally be able to tell PF his name and watch another sunrise, to chase after Crow again and hear his bright laugh. Rolling over, he held both of Ren's hands to his heart, a soft kiss brushed to his forehead. On that thin mattress, in their small orange tent in the middle of muddy nowhere, Seto slept better than he had done in a long time

 

He awoke with a start to H fighting with the tent flap, muttering 'pee' and still half-asleep and clumsy as she clambered out. And into mud by the distant splat and sudden cuss. Ren giggled at her, already sitting up and stretching forward over her knees. The tent was warm, sunlight lighting up the orange material in a brilliant glow, and Seto felt content to just lie still for a moment more, smelling dewy grass on the cool breeze. 

When Ren finally turned to check on him, she smiled as she noticed he was already awake, reaching to brush dark red hair from his forehead. It made him look older. She ruffled it back into place. 

"Today." He promised, and her eyes lit up. 

" _Today_."

 

After a small breakfast, H using all the last bits of food they had to turn it into more of a picnic, the black haired woman stood cleaning her glasses as she squinted up at the skies, hair in a messy bun and pale jumper pushed to her elbows. Clear blue arced over them from horizon to horizon, save for billows of white cresting the surrounding mountains. 

"Weather looks good, should make it home just after midday. You two excited yet?" She grinned, clearing away the last of the tent and tarpaulins.

"It still feels unreal." Seto admitted, tying the tarp in place and turning to her with slight hesitance. "H-"

"Don't start that again." She warned, heart constricting at the bare emotion in the boy's eyes. "People have to look out for each other, that's what my mum always says, so that's what we're doing. Now come on, we're going home." His heart swelled at the words, finishing the last tie-off and helping Ren get Jinji into his little crate.

"I'll peddle today, okay?" She nodded, still feeling a little achy though she didn't want to admit it. She hoped they could go on bike rides just for fun at the village. Seated behind Seto in the trailer as he and H animatedly chattered over the route, Ren searched for the anxiety she had felt before over the flutter of butterflies in her stomach. She found it missing. She caught Reri's soft amber eyes watching her and smiled on reflex at the robot, no longer unsure.

"-and no races!" H suddenly turned to look at Ren with a barely-contained grin. "We'll take it easy and we'll still be there for lunch." Reri helped get them both moving and stepped easily up to her seat, H already daydreaming about food. "I bet Tsubaki will cook up something amazing to celebrate you two arriving. Might even break out the wine!"

"You are not allowed wine." Reri reminded her and H's pout had Seto and Ren laughing.

"Wine is alcohol, isn't it?" Ren asked, sure she'd tried some once and certain something had been wrong with it. It had been disgusting. The smell alone had been enough to put Seto off.

"Yeah. I might have gotten a little carried away at the summer festival this year. Got really sick and mum banned me from drink til spring..."

"A festival?" Ren had read about them, sharing photos she'd found with Seto, but never really read why they were done. They had looked fun though, filled with lanterns and people in costume.

"You'll love it. We have a few - next one will be Setsubun. It's for end of winter and to bring in good luck for the coming year. You have to throw beans out the front door of the house and yell 'demons out! Good luck in!' - I know, it seems silly-" she chuckled at the teens bewildered looks. "I think it's a really old tradition though, so we keep it up. Then we tend to have a flower viewing party when the cherry blossoms come out, that's up at the shrine. Then there's a few some of the older people follow through the year, but the next main one is Tanabata in summer. That's usually just before we go to Oarai. Get Tsubaki to tell you the story, she knows all the old folksy tales."

"What do you do at a festival?" Ren asked, sure there couldn't be enough people to be anything like the photos. 

"We dress up nice, pray at the shrine, eat and drink loads and then at some point, someone usually gets out an instrument and a serious dance-off goes down." She snickered. "We sometimes do other stuff, like for Setsubun, we throw the beans and everyone dresses up their houses. Usually it's just a nice day off from work. You can do what you want, really." The bikes ticked along idly as the countryside rolled by, passing the occasional town skirting the edges of the fields in the distance, and each time Seto and Ren stared, wondering if it could be the one. Reri helpfully gave a countdown of how much longer they had each time she saw their lingering looks on the empty towns. 

The sun offered some warmth as it climbed to its highest point, the breeze chilly but not enough to cut through Seto's coat. He was getting a little tired, but Reri had stopped giving her countdowns and stared placidly ahead.

As they came over a bridge of a clear, flowing river, Seto's heart jumped into his throat and he realised why.

A smaller hump of mountain jutted out into the flat fields, bright vermilion gate at its top standing out like a beacon with the leafless trees around it, the softly upturned roof of a shrine behind nestled in evergreens. Ren gasped, and his eyes dropped to the foot of the small mountain, to fields glittering as if filled with huge mirrors all facing south, out towards the road like guardians to the small cluster of houses behind. It was just as H had drawn for them.

He knew without doubt - _Home_.


	7. Warmth and Firelight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! I'm really sorry this one took so long. I've changed departments at work and it's been a nightmare writing extensive instruction guides for every little thing I do. And then my manager was on long-term sick, so i had to explain his job as well as we're the only two in that sector, and now it's That Time of Year again...  
> I am getting more into the part of the story I really wanted to write, so with my new hours and far less stress, please bear with me and I'll hopefully get back on track again!  
> Not much happens, but also, a lot happens.

* * *

 

Curving from the bridge, the road into the village followed the line of an old rail track, wild grasses growing thick on its raised banks. Seto looked to his other side, to the tidy rows of green stalks in one of the tilled fields, trying to remember what his Grandpa would've planted this time of year. Ren dove forward in her seat to excitedly grab his shoulder, pointing the other way again as the train line had veered away, revealing a pasture bordered by fences and short hedgerow. Across the far side, large four-legged shapes milled around at troughs of pale hay, and despite the chill, he caught a sudden strong waft of animal. 

"They're cows!" Ren cried as he tried to look and keep an eye on the bending road at the same time.

"Oh!" He breathed in wonder, as one much closer to them raised its head, all dark eyes and broad soft nose. The cows were huge - much larger than he had imagined, thinking they wouldn't be much bigger than a deer.

"Don't worry, you'll get to meet all the animals soon enough!" H called back, having pulled ahead a little to let the teens look around freely. They passed more fields of tilled earth, more well-kept roads branching off and lined with painted fences. Ahead, the house had become distinct, signs of life in hanging laundry wavering lightly in the breeze, and smoke curling slow from a few of the chimneys.

A small, slow figure crossed the main road towards the single house backing onto fields, pausing at the side of the road as if it had spotted them. Seto realised with a jolt that it was a person. He thought back to H's rough map, to the names she'd placed in imaginary squares - the figure stood just outside Tsubaki's house, was it her? H gave a sudden yell, waving both her arms. A small, grey haired old lady waved lightly back.

Tall, shining panels of navy and silver passed on either side, and H wasted no time as they reached the woman, jumping off the bike and quickly ducking her head to say something to her elder. 

Seto stopped just behind the other trailer, Ren hoisting Jinji against her shoulder and seeking his hand as they approached the new face. H straightened up, and the elderly woman gave them a welcoming smile.

Though not yet hunched with age, she was a small thing, no taller than they were. Seto was reminded of Chiyo, her real body, the soft pale silver of her hair and how frail she'd seemed. How small Grandpa had grown in his last months. The lady's eyes twinkled keen and observant, hair pinned into a twist with a simple kanzashi and the bony grip on her cane strong. 

"Hello there, it's lovely to meet you. My name is Tsubaki." Her voice was gentle, with a slight croak that told of more than just age. Tsubaki inclined her head, prompting them to introduce themselves. Ren squeezed his hand lightly and stood tall.

"I'm Ren." She sounded confident, her eyes bright. He knew she'd been nervous about meeting yet more new people, but had felt something shift in them both as the city fell further and further behind.

"My name's Seto," he offered as Tsubaki's twinkling dark eyes moved to him. H patted Ren's shoulder.

"I'm gonna take Reri over to Edo's and see mum, I'll bring them over later!" Tsubaki eyed the trailers the young woman was leaving in the middle of the road as H lightly jogged away to catch up to Reri. Shaking her head with a fond smile, turning for her house and gesturing for Seto and Ren to follow. Between the road and the front door was mostly pavement, but space had been cleared to the soil beneath at either side for two well-manicured camellia shrubs, and countless pots and troughs nestled against the house wall. Ren stroked the shiny camellia leaves as she passed.

"Let's go and have tea, hmm? I'll imagine you're hungry after all that travelling." They shed their shoes and coats in

the wide, airy genkan, decorated with little welcoming touches that told of Tsubaki's interests. A ceramic bell shaped like a cartoon koi carp hung just above the door, tinkling as the slight breeze caught the dangling tag, and a delicate white orchid arched in a bowl of wood chips, sitting on an open-sided cupboard with a set of different sized daruma dolls. One of them only had one eye painted in.

Seto paused at placing his boots alongside the few other pairs on the cupboard shelves, realising how lonely only two pairs of shoes had always been. Pulling off his favourite blue parka, he followed Ren's example and added it to the already overstuffed coat hooks. Strangely, that was nice too.

Tsubaki's home was pleasantly and thankfully warm, smelling faintly of pine smoke and sun-warmed tatami, and as they stepped up into the corridor, Seto and Ren sighed into the embracing comfort it brought them. Even Jinji gave a happy little huff.

The house was far more modern than the minshuku they had left behind, built to replicate the look of older buildings with the comforts of heating and electricity already built in. The corridors were considerably wider than the minshuku, and the flooring a much brighter wood, leaving no room for dingy shadows. There wasn't even a scuff of dirt, let alone a mouldy patch to be seen. Their host quietly slid open a door decorated with a beautiful gilded crane taking flight, and ushered them into a spacious sitting room, indicating to the legless chairs - zaisu - for them to rest. "I won't be long," she assured, and opened the far side of the room, out on to the enclosed porch running across the back of the house.

Through sliding glass doors, the fields stretched all the way to the river, the far mountains rising in the distance shrouded in low clouds. Seto and Ren both peered out in awe, standing at the edge of the living room and wanting to stay where Tsubaki had left them, but unable to ignore the stunning view. Though they had cycled through it, there had been so much to take in, so many things to look at all at once. Now in the calm and the warm, the view was framed just so by the lines of the porch and they were free to admire it without rush. The small mountain watching over the village began to rise beyond the first field, a tall vermillion gate indicating the start of the winding trail to the shrine above. Ren craned her neck to try and see the top, Seto turning away to look over the room as he heard the soft clink of cups and pouring of water from further down the corridor.

In an alcove beside the door they'd entered from, a small sunken fireplace sat with a metal teakettle hanging above. Dark boards formed a seating area around it, each square cushion evenly spaced and decorated with a different pattern. In a smaller alcove in the wall the other side of the door, a calligraphy scroll hung, yellowed with age, though the brushstrokes of ink were still bold and crisp. Seto wasn't sure what it said - something about a tree and spring, but he didn't know what they meant when together. Jinji brushed against his leg, hip-bumping his ankle in passing affection as he padded around, sniffing curiously at the pretty silk flowers in the vase below the scroll, and then selecting a cushion to make himself comfortable on. Seto followed his lead, sinking gratefully into the nearest zaisu.

A strange, bone-deep comfort filtered down through him, leaning against the chair back and stretching out his tired legs on the tatami matting. It was like exhaustion, and that was easy enough to explain, but there was a kind of blissful relief in it he couldn't ever recall before. A heavy sigh rolled out of him through his nose, content to just gaze out to the fields and mountains.

A clock ticked softly on a low sideboard.

"It doesn't feel real." Ren whispered as if the quiet were a fragile thing, pale eyes continuing to wander as she too took a seat. She wound the ends of her scarf around her fingers. Looked up at Seto. They stared at each other, without any real thought at first, just gazing at something familiar and known, and then Ren's lips quirked into a smile and Seto gave a huff of laughter. "I feel happy." She admitted, and her chest constricted at the absolute tenderness in Seto's indigo-blue eyes.

"Me too." He whispered back.

 

Some minutes later, Tsubaki appeared at the doorway with a round, laquerware tray, faint curls of steam rising into the air. Despite her evident age, she lowered herself and set the tray down with surprising grace, movements so smooth that they made Reri distinctly robotic by comparison. She handed them each a soothing green tea, a blend of sweet, creamy matcha with roasted brown rice to give a deeper edge to the earthen tones. A small plate of dusted white spheres she set between them.  

"I do hope you like red bean, I haven't had time to make any more just yet." Seto reached out bravely and went to pick one up, recoiling suddenly at it's squidgy texture. Tsubaki gave a soft ' _oh ho ho_ ' of apologetic laughter. "Oh, I am sorry, dear! I didn't think - those are _mochi_. They're sweet, made of rice flour and filled with bean paste. I'll set some rice on in a bit, so we'll just have dessert first." She said mischievously, as if this were a secret between them. Emboldened by Seto's second attempt at picking up one of the sweets, Ren bit into hers while the boy was still curiously squishing his. The mochi was slightly sticky, subtly sweet with the bean paste being the more flavourful part. She looked up at Tsubaki with something akin to revelation in her eyes, and the old woman chortled into her tea. "You can make them with all sorts of fillings, we'll have to try them." Ren didn't look like she'd need much convincing. Seto still preferred the little pancakes, but found the squidgy texture was oddly satisfying.

They sat in companionable silence, enjoying their tea and the moment's peace. Tsubaki was in no hurry to question them, and whether it was intentional or not, Seto was glad to not think of the city for just a little longer. He wondered if Reri had recharged yet, how long it took. He clutched his teacup tightly to stop himself fidgeting, wanting to go and find where she had gone, to find this Edo that H had mentioned.

Tsubaki set her teacup down on the little tray. "I think it's best if you stay here with me, at least until there's a house of your own fixed up."

"Thank you, that's very kind, but H said we would stay with her..." Seto felt bad rejecting her kind offer, but he didn't want to choose someone else's house over H either. Tsubaki saved him the worry with a slight wave of her hand.

"Ohh, there's much more room here. Only my old bones to rattle around the place. I doubt Hanahime has the room, to be honest. Unless she was hoping you could squeeze in two more futons into her room, which is no way to house guests." She shook her head, and with a little 'oop' rose to her feet, shuffling quietly past them to the door through which they'd entered. "I imagine she is running around letting everyone know, so we'll have company tonight." She paused at the door with a warm smile. "I'll get a bath ready, and then we'll have a little lunch, I think." A tap on the door frame and she was shuffling away again, idly wondering aloud about spare clothes.

Ren gave herself a slight sniff with a vaguely insulted frown. Seto chuckled at her, certainly not about to refuse (very likely) warm water. They'd managed the last few months by boiling up pots to add to buckets of water - a tap at the minshuku had thankfully still dribbled mostly clear - but with the cold of winter, it had begun to get uncomfortable with only one heater in the house.

"Should we do something about the bikes outside?" Ren asked, placing her empty cup beside Tsubaki's and stealing the last mochi.

"A lot of the stuff on the trailers is H's, so we should probably wait for her. Do you want to go in the bath first?" She wrinkled her nose, always a bit of a cat when it came to water, but nodded, running her fingers through silver hair.

"It's so quiet here." She murmured after a moment, watching him slowly turning the cup over in his hands to feel the thick paint beneath the glaze. It was decorated with a dripping design made to look as if the cup had overflowed with the dark teal colour inside. The occasional strong breeze shuddered the glass doors, and distantly, he caught the sound of water thundering into a tub. No echoing boom of buildings breaking apart, or haunting groan of wind through steel skeletons.

"Yeah," Seto answered at length. "Yeah, it is."

* * *

Seto had forgotten what a luxury hot running water really was, able to take his time without the biting cold nipping at uncovered skin. Even better was the large bar of rice-bran soap, leaving his skin feeling thoroughly scrubbed. 

The observatory had had a simple shower room, with a standing shower that didn't work, and a long tap connected to an electric boiler that would occasionally neglect a litre or so, and then overheat the next few to compensate. Grandpa had nearly electrocuted himself trying to fix it once. 

Having grown up without one, Seto hadn't intended to use the bath at first, and feeling clean, hadn't really seen the point to just sit around in the water. But once in and with the heat seeping into aches he didn't even realise he had, climbing out of the tub had required a great deal of effort.

Heavily, the weight of a content drowsiness settled on his eyelids, demanding he find somewhere to rest so early in the day. With Ren, he wouldn't have thought twice about taking a nap, but felt rude just keeling over to sleep in Tsubaki's living room. She'd kept him company while Ren bathed, and he was looking forward to their dinner guests. Seto couldn't sleep in case he missed them - that he'd be woken up or have his chance in the morning was a distant echo in his sleepy mind.

Wrapped in a simple green-striped yukata and dark blue cardigan, he tried to remember which door in the hall lead to the living room, spotting the golden crane and peeking in to find Ren curled up on her side, running a hairbrush over Jinji. He could smell fresh rice cooking, and what he really hoped was fish. The village already had more than he could have imagined, it couldn't be too much of a stretch.

"Thought I was going to have to come and fetch you." Ren teased, the cat making a vague attempt to reach out a paw to him, but unwilling to move from the bliss of the hairbrush. He sat close and gently stroked the pink padded paw, quickly giving in and sinking onto the tatami like Ren. The straw was slightly cool under his cheek.

"I didn't take that long." The silver haired girl giggled, nudging him with a foot. "I wonder how they keep the bath warm. Tsubaki said I didn't have to worry about it going cold, but I don't think it cooled off at all."

"I asked her. You know those big blue flat things we passed? She said they absorb sunlight and make it in to electricity. They've got lots all stored up from summer, in really big batteries, and they have to look after stuff really well to keep it running. She lived before the first Glass Cage." He blinked up at her, about to speak when the elderly lady in question peered in at the door.

"Ah, Seto. Feeling better?" He sat up quickly, a little embarrassed to be caught lounging on the floor like a child. Their host didn't seem to mind, her smile fond and eyes crinkled at the edges.

"Y-yes, thank you."

"Good, good." She moved a low table from the corner to the middle of the room, positioning the zaisu around it. Seto caught on and moved the last two into place. He rose to follow her down the hall and into the bright kitchen to help carry the bowls, stomach growling at the delicious savoury scent. "I've got a little something for Jinji too." She picked up another small plate with flaked white fish piled up. Ren and Jinji were sitting expectantly at the table, only the tabby's large gold eyes and perked ears visible over the edge.

"Did you catch the fish in the river?" Seto asked as they made themselves comfortable.

"Quite a bit further upstream. There's a spring about, oh, two miles into the woods. Very clean water up there. Further up the valley, we get salmon when they're spawning, and we do get quite good eel around here too. Usually, if the car goes to Oarai, they'll bring back ocean fish and things like crab, which are a treat." The dish may have only been simple, but both teenagers finished every last grain. 

They helped her wash up, despite her insistence that there was no need, admiring the clean kitchen and Ren nosing curiously in numerous cupboards. As soon as they returned to the living room, Ren curled up on the floor again, and Tsubaki hadn't the heart to suggest they come and see the guest room as Seto sank into his seat with a tiredness too old for his young limbs. She settled at the table with a small basket of clothing and a wooden sewing box retrieved from beside the low sideboard, angling herself into the light to see where she was stitching. The boy watched her sleepily, each blink slower with each loop through a new shirt button. He fought it, but she could see him starting to nod. Ren was already breathing soft and slow, with the tabby curled around her head pillowed on one of the seat cushions. The elderly woman let them doze, a small, wistful sigh escaping.

Her son had been wilful and spoilt, nothing like the gentle natured boy slowly sinking to the table across from her, but there was something in the lines of him, no longer boy and not quite man, that was achingly familiar. He had been Seto's age, perhaps a little older.

She gazed down at the finished button, and with a short sniff, checked over the shirt for any other holes, and then picked up the next garment for mending.

* * *

A low murmur woke him. Seto blinked, a dim amber lamp the only light save for a thin line between the far doors. A frown quirked his brow briefly, for a moment confused where he was.

The murmur focused into a soft laugh, the distant rattle of cooking pans and steady chopping. Jinji must have sensed he was awake and deemed it necessary to investigate, ticklish whiskers brushing his cheeks as the cat sniffed at him lying on the floor and chirruped a friendly greeting. A light blanket fell away as Seto pushed himself up, yawning and stretching his shoulders as his disorientated mind tried to guess the time. The clock on the low sideboard caught his attention, showing it was nearly six. Footsteps padded past the doors, the gap between them blinking with a tall shadow, heading to parts of the house he could only guess at. He'd found the stairs and the toilet close to the bathroom, and assumed the bedrooms were upstairs, but that still left quite a bit of space on the ground floor.

Adjusting the green yukata to smooth out it's sleep-rumbled state, he stepped out into the hallway towards the kitchen, glass windows half fogged as the outside world had grown chilly with the coming night. Even in the navy gloom, he could still pick out the shapes of fields and the glittering river. He wondered if the warmly lit house was a tiny beacon of light in the valley - if all the houses were a series of stars against the tree line.

"Oh, Seto - you're up." H was returning to the kitchen, long black hair plaited neatly back and a worn but cosy looking jumper falling almost to her knees. She looked him over, adjusting her glasses with a sly grin. "You look adorable. Think blue is more your colour, but liking the cardi." He blushed faintly at the praise, shyly scratching at his neck. H muttered something to herself about him being the death of her and shooed him onwards.

The heat from the wood fire stove hit him in the doorway, despite the windows thrown open at the far end to draw in the evening air. Ren stood right before the source, seemingly unaffected save for the rosy glow to her cheeks, diligently stirring a gently bubbling pot. Her hair had been braided into two little rows, tied off with bright ribbons, and she grinned when she spotted him.

Humming cheerily to herself, Tsubaki set out bowls on the empty counters and checked occasionally on Ren with an encouraging word or two, as H shuffled past to finish up chopping mushrooms.

"Can I help?" He asked, not used to being the one watching instead of cooking. Tsubaki cast a glance around.

"No, I think we're all set, Seto dear. If you just keep the girls company, I'll go call on everyone." A spark of excited nerves shot through him. _Everyone_. He wanted to go with her, but he wanted to greet everyone with Ren at his side more, and she was taking her stirring duty very seriously.

H deposited the cut mushrooms into a second large pot already brewing on the stove, brimming with vegetables, adding a splash of a dark liquid and a ladle of something pale amber. Tsubaki took off her apron, smoothed her bun into place and left them in H's care.

"We're having veggie udon, but I think Kaito is bringing over some boar he caught - and that's a big thing because usually he rations _everything_ , even though there's always enough to go around. We haven't been here this long without knowing what we're doing."

"I don't think I've had boar in years." Seto said idly, looking in to the broiling pot of broth and thick noodles. Grandpa used to trap boar, when he was still healthy, but one spring they simply hadn't returned to the forests surrounding their home, and Seto knew to avoid the dangerous animals rather than face one in the months since. 

"Well, everyone's really excited to meet you, so I guess he wants to impress you. My mum is going to size you both up to knit sweaters, so be ready." Ren looked up from her stirring to touch the thick, soft wool covering H's arm.

"Like yours? I like your sweater." A caring, almost motherly look settled on H, tucking an errant lock of silver behind Ren's ear.

"Okay, I'll tell her to knit you a long one too." She promised.

"I feel like we should be giving you all something for taking us in like this." Seto caught H's dark eyes and the fond look turned into one of her little affectionate tutts, like she just didn't know what she was going to do with the pair of them.

"Don't be silly. Having you here is our gift." She seemed pleased with her snippet of wisdom, and motioned for them to ease the pots off the flames as footsteps sounded in the hall. Two new faces appeared at the door, a bright-eyed woman with dark hair and H's slight down-curved nose, and a black haired man with H's smile just behind.

H quickly wiped off her hands, sharing grins with the newcomers. "Hey! Mom, dad, this is Seto and Ren. Guys, this is my mom, Ayame, and my dad, Shizuo." The two teens greeted them politely, but H's mom clicked her tongue just like her daughter, and stepped forward to embrace them both with a soft, heartfelt 'welcome'. She smelled of something sweet and light, and they each felt the urge to cling to her jumper for the overwhelming sense of comfort she gave.

Seto thought sudden and vividly of his own mother. He couldn't remember her face, or her voice, but the feeling - all safety and warmth - that bloomed deep in his chest at the mere thought of her he felt then, in Ayame's arms.

When she pulled back, they were both slow to let go.

"Hanahime told us she met you in Tokyo. It's pretty dangerous in the city - glad you're here with us now." Shizuo spoke up, much more reserved than his wife, but his face was kind. "Do you want me to light the fire? We brought over some wood as Tsubaki was doing the cooking."

"Any excuse with that woman, really." Ayame chuckled. "You get the fire, I'll help in here." She kept her hands lightly on Seto and Ren's shoulders as she complimented the three on their cooking, even though Seto hadn't really done anything and it was a simple meal of noodles and vegetables. Ren was leaning into her touch, pink eyes almost sparkling.

Seto felt a spike of guilt that he'd never asked about her family. It had simply never come up, and between preparing for winter and their time spent exploring alone, it had never occurred to him. He assumed the lab AI had cared for her, in as basic a function as was necessary. That cats continued to be close companions didn't surprise him if she had grown up with so little interaction otherwise. Ayame cooed over the plaits in her hair, remarking at it's pretty colour, and Ren beamed up at her.

"Come on, let's get these bowls filled!" H called them to action. They'd barely started when a gruff looking elderly man entered the kitchen with a large, covered baking tray.

"You must be the new'uns then." He growled, voice gravely but a crinkle of a smile in the deep furrows around his eyes.

"Kaito! Seto, Ren, this is the best hunter and tracker in the village, Kaito." They exchanged polite nods.

"Need a rack or something, old Tsunami doesn't want me jabbing holes in the fire pit."

"Spoilsport." H snickered, fishing out a rack from near the sink.

"Tsunami?" Seto asked as Kaito limped away. H gave a vague wave, picking up two bowls to follow.

"You know, like a big wave? Tsubaki might seem sweet, but she's a force of nature, _believe me_." It took two runs for them to carry in all the soups, crowding them on the low table and beside Kaito and Shizuo already seated in the corner with the fire. Reri was kneeling by the sideboard on their second trip, introducing her sister, Juni, with her usual formal tone. Juni's eyes were much dimmer, a faint yellow with short curls of grey-blue falling around a much more solemn face. Her skin was marked in neat, dark lines around her hooded eyes to give them a catlike flick, and her movements were notably robotic - smooth, but _off._

Barely a minute later, a heavily pregnant woman and her husband arrived, immediately scanning the room to spot the two new faces and excitedly introducing themselves as Noriko and Testuya. They sat close, the brunette woman with a little difficulty and a relieved huff when she was seated. H fussed over her, offering another pillow while Testuya pressed his large hands to the soup bowl to check it wasn't too hot. He turned to Seto and Ren once his wife was comfortable, slate eyes attentive.

"H told us you've been travelling just the two of you - must be a bit much to have all these new folks around, huh?"

"It's exciting." Ren said after a hasty gulp of soup.

Noriko encouraged the two teens to press their hands to her full belly when Ren asked if the baby knew they were there, delighting everyone with their awed reactions to the baby's kick as if in answer.

"They like you!" She giggled, balancing her soup on her bump to eat, Testuya's knee against hers to keep contact. 

A stern faced woman followed not long after, not quite as old as Tsubaki. She introduced herself as Tomiko, the village doctor, and that she expected to see them tomorrow to discuss their health. Kaito swatted at her to 'leave the kids alone', and this earned him a hard stare and the beginnings of a lecture on the importance of physical well-being, while the rest exchanged eye-rolls and chuckles into their soups. Apparently, Kaito could use a check-up 'at his age'.

H  waved over a meek looking man, not much older than Seto when he appeared next. He shyly introduced himself as Haruto, and spoke little, though H's father managed to draw him into conversation with Kaito as they set out skewers of boar meat over the fire. Jinji gravitated towards Haruto without invite, seemingly unconcerned with the amount of new people around him.

The last three arrived together, laughing loudly like old friends and greeted enthusiastically by the gathered group. Feeling a little overwhelmed, Seto and Ren could only offer simple greetings to an elderly lady called Sara, assure Tsubaki that they were being looked after, and then stare openly at the last guest, Edo. The tallest and broadest of all the villagers, his features were also unusual, almost sharp. Seto thought at first that he might be a robot too, but his flinty blue eyes didn't glow and his skin was weathered from years in the sun. He didn't seem at all surprised by their gazes, turning away to sit by the fire after his introduction and rumbling a welcome in a low, faintly accented voice.

Seto needed to talk to him, but he'd sat too far away - he'd have to lean over both Reri and Juni to even tug on Edo's sleeve, or get up and rudely leave the circle of interest that had formed around him and Ren. He'd have to patiently wait for the opportunity to arise - though they were hardly short of conversation. Being the focus of attention with so many people was almost dizzying, sometimes not sure who had spoken, or not catching something said while another was talking. The questions were thankfully mostly simple, variations on the same thing someone else had asked, or weird things like their favorite colours. Seto suspected H had forewarned the villagers to mind what they were asking, as no one dug too deeply into their time in Tokyo. He stole a look at the young woman, and felt grateful that she had been so thoughtful.

When conversations began to spring up in smaller groups, Seto and Ren both found it difficult to concentrate, ears used to the quiet of a single other voice. It was also incredibly warm, just edging into _too_ warm when Noriko declared she'd had enough, and rolled to her feet with a little help. She moved out into the hallway with H's mother, parting the outer doors to let in a pleasantly chilly breeze. Tetsuya watched her go, until Tomiko asked him something too low for Seto to hear and they shifted closer to chat, at ease in each other's company. Testuya moved his hands a lot when he talked, eyebrows expressive. Tomiko nodded occasionally, but her naturally unsmiling mouth made her seem severe even when she breathed a laugh.

Seto glanced at Edo again, ready to take the chance to move closer when Juni turned to him with a small plate of flame grilled skewers held out. The smell of the meat made his mouth water, despite feeling full from dinner. 

"Reri said that you are from Tokyo. That's nice." Her voice was low, almost bored, fizzing with the occasional patch of static. Her right eye flickered. Seto paid it no mind and accepted the plate. The fat was still sizzling.

"It's a lot nicer here, the city feels so empty. And everyone has been incredibly kind." Juni stared unnervingly at him while she seemed to process this, and he waited with a patient smile. A sudden burst of guffaws sounded from across the fire, Kaito regaling a tale to those clustered close, and Sara giving a scandalised sputter of a laugh as she turned to swat at him with Tsubaki's cane. She was hissing something about the children hearing, which only seemed to embolden him, firelight twinkling brighter in his mischievous eyes. Seto had a suspicion that Ren was listening in.

"I see. Yes, the people here are very pleasant." Juni finally answered, as plainly as if stating the weather.

"Seto, would you tell us about your friends that you met?" Reri seemed full of life beside her sister. Thrown into the contrast, he could pick out the intonations in Reri's voice and subtle expressions that were absent in Juni.

"Okay-" he answered, and then faltered. He wanted to talk to Edo first. Now that hope had been sparked in him, the still unhealed grief was too close to the surface, to tender when pressed. If he could just know for sure, just know that he might just get them back... The man still sat by the fire, leaning into the wall with a quiet smile on his face as he listened more than spoke. Shizuo had begun a tale of his own in the little fireside group. The youngest of them, Haruto, turned his head slightly, Edo looking at him with an attentive lift of thick eyebrows, flint eyes flicking suddenly over the man's shoulder to Seto who startled and quickly looked away, caught. The boy raised a hand subconsciously to his locket. "I met PF first. She was underground, in a train station, and she helped guide me to the other side, kept me safe. She knew loads of cool things, like why the sunset turns red, and she could scan around to find things that I would have missed. I knew about batteries in my flashlight, but I didn't know what to do when- she said-" he wasn't sitting close enough to the open doors to feel any more than the occasional cool draught, but his fingers curled with the memory of cold earth.

"Hey, you don't have to." H leaned in. He hadn't realised she'd been listening. Ren had turned back to him, her large magenta eyes reading him easily. She reached out and took the hand from his locket, holding it in both of hers and re-asserting her place against his side, reassurance in the pressure of her hip and shoulder.

He _wanted_ to talk about PF and Crow. And Sai, and Chiyo, and the Merchant. Even Shin, for the little he had known of the pale ghost. He'd been important to Sai. Despite his nap, he still felt so worn.

Tetsuya made an idle comment about showing them round the fields in the morning, and the others took the hint to move on to lighter topics. Juni still watched him silently, but the moment had passed.

"Can we see the cows?" Ren had taken interest in planning their first day, glancing at Seto out of the corner of her eye. While he was listening to the others, she could tell his mind was elsewhere. She rarely dwelled on the past, living only for what was now, but he often gained a pensive pinch to his brows and a faraway look in his eyes, and Ren would feel that weight settle over him and wonder how he could stand it.

Seto didn't notice Edo leaving until Reri touched his shoulder, the tall man giving a small wave from the doorframe and turning away. Hastily excusing himself from deep discussion about who was best to show them round the village, the boy scrambled into the hall, stopping just short of crashing into his target. 

"Is everything alright?" Edo asked, looking down at Seto in mild surprise.

"Can- I mean - H said that you know a lot about robots." He stumbled as he tried to get all this thoughts out at once. He'd been too distracted all evening with just _getting_ to Edo to plan what to say first.

"Hmm, I suppose you could say that." Edo's eyes flicked behind the teen, no doubt Reri and Juni joining them in the corridor. 

"She said I should talk to you about two friends of mine; they're robots and they ran out of battery, but H said they could be recharged, so I just- I wanted to know if..." He trailed off, feeling suddenly nervous under the man's steady gaze. Though nothing about him seemed to suggest unkindness, between his size and quiet, studying stare, Edo was intimidating.

"Seto, wasn't it?" Edo asked after a moment. Seto nodded. "Alright. Tomorrow, come over to mine when you're ready, it's just over the road on the left. We'll talk about it." The excited hope surged up ten-fold at the offer, unable to hold back the smile as he replied with a breathless, 'I will!'. "Goodnight, Seto."

"Goodnight." The robot sisters passed him with polite nods of their own, following their father out into the genkan. Alone in the corridor, Seto rubbed at his eyes with a breath of a laugh. His voice of reason should argue that nothing was promised, that Edo saying nothing could be done would be final, but his hope insisted otherwise and his heart soared. He would get them back, he would.


	8. The Clocksmith

* * *

Morning crept late over the valley, pale with winter. A low mist clung to the treetops of mountainsides and Seto wrinkled his nose against the chill. Bundled up from head to toe at Tsubaki's insistence, Seto and Ren tucked their provided lunches into Seto's well-worn backpack and waved goodbye, waiting until they had turned out of sight between the houses before tugging at their extra layers. 

"I think she must feel the cold a lot." Ren mumbled, popping open her russet coat and loosening the thick scarf. Seto chuckled, loosing his own scarf to hang from his shoulders. They both knew Tsubaki was just caring for them, but the cool air was pleasant when there was the promise of somewhere warm to return to.

"Do you think we're early?" The mud sucked at their boots, not deep enough to become treacherous, yet enough to require concentration, managing only glances up to the barns ahead as they skirted the fields. Noriko's husband, Tetsuya, was supposed to meet them 'around nine', but there was no sign of him.

"Do you think we can pet the cows?"

"I guess so..." The animals were huge, but seemed placid enough, slowly making their way out of the barn with a few curious gazes in their direction. The teens leaned against the two-bar fence, watching the cows nose around. The grass had been grazed short in places, and Seto was wondering if they had enough to eat when Tetsuya waddled out of a side building to the barn with a heavy bundle of hay. He spotted them and called a good morning in a puff of clouded breath. Dumping the hay down on the concrete at the barn front, he beckoned the teens over, lightly kicking the water trough to make sure it hadn't iced up. Seto and Ren hesitated at the invite, as Tetsuya stood inside the field and the cows were each as tall as his shoulder.

"Come on in, they won't hurt you. Just stay quiet and don't move too fast, they get spooked easily." He gave one closest a light shove to the shoulder and with a barely a flick of it's ears, it moved away. The teens exchanged a glance, then ducked through the gap.

Most of the cows stayed away, going for the food or browsing the field, but one stayed close, interested more in the humans. Tetsuya dug his fingers into the rich brown fur to scrub at the animals neck, earning a hearty snort as the cow stretched it's head up for more of the affection. It had the desired effect - seeing the cow so docile emboldened Seto and Ren to move close, rest their own careful hands on a warm shoulder. The animal huffed, long ears shifting to listen, but otherwise unconcerned. Ren stepped in, laying an ear to the cow's ribs, eyes alight as she heard the strong heartbeat and deep breaths. "Lovely, isn't she?"

"She is." Seto smiled as the cow lifted her head again, turning her damp nose to his offered hand.

"We generally just try to keep the herd going, sometimes go a year without taking any, but if ones getting past it, we make sure we use every part of them." The teens didn't look surprised - they'd grown up in this world afterall, they knew where meat came from - but there was still a regretful turn to their faces. Tetsuya sniffed, cold air stinging. "Help me get another bale out and we'll get going - there's a lot to see."

* * *

 

Their guide kept them busy long into the morning, happy to answer all their questions about the cows, the sheep and other animals they used to keep. By the time they'd finished feeding the chickens, the sun had managed a few feeble rays through the blanket of white cloud and they'd shed most of Tsubaki's extra layers of warmth. Seto clutched the small basket of eggs to his chest, touching the smooth speckled shells.

"Why do you keep the chickens in here?" He asked, looking up at the wire-and-wood ceiling of the aviary. Though the birds had plenty of room to forage and scratch, he still thought it a shame they were in a cage. "Would they fly away?"

"Not so much that, it's more for their protection. We let them out when the days are longer and more people are outside, but in the winter it's hard to keep an eye on them. There are wild dogs around and they'd kill all of them in a snap." Tetsuya leant back on the wall beside him. "A few of our dogs have got too excited over them in the past, but the pack we have now get along with them fine." They watched Ren as she knelt among the clucking hens and stroked soft dappled feathers, ran her fingers over the little combs on their heads.

"I haven't seen any dogs yet, do they live in the village?" 

"Ahh, they're around. Probably with Kaito - he always gives them the off cuts of what he catches, and I think they see him as the alpha hunter kind of thing." The older man stretched his shoulders, and cast a glance at the sky for the faint glow of the sun. "Seems about lunchtime, want to take a break?"

"Oka-oh!" Seto stood straight with a jolt, "I-I was supposed to meet Edo! I didn't realise it was so late!"

"Ah, no worries - do you know which house is his?" Tetsuya took the egg basket from him, seeing the teen ready to dart off at any second.

"Yeah, just on the corner - sorry, I said I would meet him-"

"It's alright, there's no rush. There's only the electrics and such left to go over anyway." Seto gave a thankful smile, faltering as he turned to leave the pen.

"Ren, did you want to come too?" The girl looked up from a hen that was attempting to climb into her lap. Her magenta eyes studied him closely. They'd talked long into the night despite their tiredness, side by side in the dark. He'd not spoken more about those he'd lost, but she'd reached pale fingers to rest over his heart in comfort, and they'd fallen asleep forehead-to-forehead and breath-to-breath.

"I think you'll be okay." She answered at length. Ren knew him better than he sometimes knew himself.

"Right," He affirmed, and headed for the main road.

* * *

Edo's house was more modern than Tsubaki's. Attached to a wide garage-like structure, the house was much the same as many of the others around - a narrow front that extended far back from the road, and a small strip of roof above the downstairs windows. Though aged, the once white paint stood out starkly against the dark wood window frames and sliding door to the genkan. A squat concrete wall guarded the entrance from the road, but a light from behind the glass doors across the workshop drew Seto's attention.

A sudden bark stopped his feet. He made a grab for the katana on reflex, chest tight as he remembered leaving it in the house, feeling _safe-_

He twisted to look further up the main road, black-button eyes of a fluffy shiba inu staring him down. Ears pricked and curled tail wagging, the dog gave another 'uff', and as if called, three other dogs trotted out to look at the strange new human too. H said they were friendly. Seto believed her, truly, but he couldn't seem to convince himself when the group doubled to eight. Two of them were _huge._

Seto took a slow step back, the shiba leader cocking it's head, tail halting. The dogs - more still joining the pack - started padding towards him, sniffing random things on the way as if feigning nonchalance, but their dark eyes were all fixed on him. They could tell he was nervous. Were curious why.

A door rattled open behind him.

"Ah Seto, there you are." Edo appeared from the workshop, reaching a hand confidently forward to greet the nearest dog. Wet noses prodded at him, Seto glad of Edo's reassuring presence as the excited pack began to jostle around them, vying for tentative touches to velvet-soft ears and to gaze up at him with canine grins. Seto couldn't help but grin back, all caution fled as he copied Edo's ruffling strokes to the dogs' shoulders and chests, the leader leaning heavily on him.

"I've never pet a dog before." He admitted quietly. Their fur was coarser than a cats, fluffier than the cows, and they seemed to try and pay him affection back, twisting to lick at his hands or rub noses against his shins. The tall man turned his gaze on Seto, that weighty flint stare thoughtful. After a beat, Edo gestured to the leader, Seto digging his fingers into the sandy brown ruff as it made the dog pull an adorable face, pushing his neck into the human's touch.

"That's Hachi. We found him injured in Shibuya about seven years ago." Edo eased down to one knee, the pack delighted with his now reachable face, and several diving forward to bestow wet snuffling licks to his chin. He hushed them with words Seto had never heard before, that didn't sound like Japanese. He wondered if it was rude to ask if Edo really was from another country. "He's getting to be an old boy now." As Hachi lifted his muzzle, the redhead noted the greying fur around his mouth and brows. Soulful copper eyes catching the light. 

Edo ran through the other dogs' names with a few falters - some were very new, and some he simply couldn't remember. Some came with anecdotes, like Bon, who was too big to climb into laps, but very determined, and Momo, who wore a little scarf and cried if it was taken off. A few wouldn't stay still and were named twice. "Shall we go in?" He finally asked when the group had calmed and begun to disperse. Seto nodded keenly, bidding Hachi goodbye, and following Edo into the workshop.

He didn't know where to look first.

The room was packed with interesting, curious things like some cave of wonders. Along the wall against the house ran a heavy bench, vice bolted to its surface, balance-arm lamps craning over a wide mat, with endless little boxes and trays of shiny metal pieces. Tall filing cabinets flanked a regal grandfather clock beside shelves lined with mismatched jars, each with handwritten labels. The smell of metal and oil and old books, just like the observatory. Seto breathed deep.

Something pink moved behind pitted glass panes, and then Reri slid open the doors across the first third of the room, revealing a much larger space beyond.

"Hello, Seto." She greeted simply. "Edo. Juni is unresponsive." A low murmur, Edo lightly touching Seto's shoulder as he moved past. The second room was all at once far too much like the laboratory beneath the dam.

In the centre, leaving space to walk around all sides, sat a robust guerney. Juni lay unmoving upon it, dull yellow eyes open and unblinking. Above her hung a bright lamp of five enormous bulbs, and above that a round cradle of wires and plugs, rooted to the ceiling with heavy chains. Monitors and panels of switches and buttons filled one wall, another long bench covered in toolboxes and piles of papers. Several other wheeled drawer units dotted the well worn concrete floor. Edo was leaning over Juni, looking into her eyes and moving his hand through the light, leaving Seto to linger by the bench as his roving eyes settled on them.

"Is she okay?" The boy asked in a small voice. Edo spared him a glance, mouth set in a grim line.

"Not really." He closed the doll's eyes with a gentle touch, and perched on a low stool to reach beneath the head of the guerney. A strange sucking sound, a hiss and the cold slide of metal, and his hand withdrew the long spike of a plug with an inch thick cable, glistening wetly in the light. "She's been unwell since the aurora came back in summer." Edo watched a clock on the wall above the door for a long minute, before pushing the plug back into the base of Juni's skull and twisting the steel teeth to lock in place. Wiping his hands on a spare rag, he nodded back to the doors. With a last glance back at Reri sitting so very still at her sister's side, Seto followed Edo into the first workshop.

As the man cleared away papers from one of the armchairs, Seto admired the grandfather clock with shining navy moondial and gilded flourishes. It gave a low, distinct 'tock', softened by it's wooden casing into an unobtrusive comfort. He turned to the table were the lamps clustered in over intricate cogs and wheels, and stared in awe at all the interconnecting pieces, the minute springs and interlocking teeth. Edo leaned in at his side, large fingers deceptively dexterous as he carefully knocked a lever, and the mechanism sprang to life.

He chuckled warmly as the boy leaned in close with wide eyes. "My uncle was a clocksmith," he began in his gentle timbre, voice quiet. "When I was very young, only about knee-high, he would let me sit with him in his study, watching him take apart the _tiniest_ watches. Used to tilt his head right back to look through his glasses, always right on the end of his nose. Then he would put them back together and just like that, he could breathe life into metal. It's probably where my love of robotics started."

"It's beautiful." Edo's eyes crinkled at the corners at that.

"You wanted to ask me something." Seto turned to him, forgetting again how tall the man was, even though he was leaning in to rest his weight on the table edge. Grey eyes watched him patiently.  

"Yes-" He started and faltered. He'd been so sure of what to say and how to start, but yet again forgotten himself in the moment. Seeing the hesitation, Edo pulled over one of the stools and motioned to one beside Seto. He interlaced his fingers and waited. In the small action, Seto didn't feel pressured, more given chance to think. He felt like Edo was truly interested in what he wanted to say. "I want to know about batteries - i-in robots, I mean. Recharging them."

"Well, it depends on the robot. Could you tell me about your two friends?" His locket felt smooth and cool under his fingers, and violet eyes watched the steadily ticking gears on the desk.

"PF said she was a Personal Frame - H said that was easy to fix..." He glanced at Edo, who hummed lightly.

"Where did you put her when she ran out of battery?"

"I wrapped her in a blanket and buried her." Edo sniffed, heavy brow furrowing.

"Personal Frames were made to be pretty tough. If she was still functioning when you found her, likely someone else had been taking care of her. Being in the ground isn't ideal, but with something between the casing and dirt, I would be hopeful. Would you be able to find her again, if you went to look?" Seto nodded before he could stop himself. Theoretically, he could find his way, and likely the theme park would be on a map - or at least the dam, as crumbled as it was.  But it would take days to get back there. He'd have to go soon or risk snow. A small fear nestled in him that he wouldn't be able to find his way back. "And what about the other one?"

"Crow." Seto said softly, almost absently. He'd have to go back into the lab - didn't know if he could. There had been a collapse at the dam entrance, but maybe he could find a way down the elevator shaft. It would be dangerous. He wasn't so sure he could ask Ren to return.

"What was Crow like?" Edo asked after a long quiet.

"He- he looked human. His eyes glowed like Reri and Juni's do, but he was more..." Seto didn't want to insult either of the dolls, but there was a world of difference between them and Crow. If it weren't for his strange eyes and superhuman jumping, Seto would have thought him human. At least until he survived the fall from the ferris wheel. Odd that he should long for humans so much, and be so relieved when Crow wasn't. "He was just so...alive." Seto fiddled with his hands, lacking the words he felt adequate to describe the exact shade of green and the sharp, cunning grin that he could still picture so clearly. The warm press of lips against his. The scent of late summer rain.

"Dolls are a little more difficult. You'll have to bring his body here to be connected to the mains. Did you bury him too?"

"No-" He choked, a sudden lump in his throat. He'd tried to move the body, loathe to leave him in that _place_ , but Crow had been so heavy, so much more than age and sickness had left Grandpa. His knees had been weak with grief, hands trembling with fatigue. Sai had touched his cheek and breathed soft things to him. They'd shut the door tight and left him there. Edo's hand covered the back of his shoulder, a permeating warmth soothing the hollow ache burrowing through his ribs. "I couldn't move him."

"Mm. They can be quite heavy. Could you find him again?"

"Yes." He was stronger now. If it took him hours, he'd carry Crow out of that room. Edo watched him with unreadable eyes.

"Well." He said after several low 'tock's. "I suppose we had better see if Tsubaki can't find us out a map, hm?" Seto looked up at him, indigo eyes glassy, bright with hope.

"You-you really mean-" Fondness softened Edo's features, ruffling Seto's hair a little roughly as he stood and slid back the door to talk to Reri. Seto wiped at his eyes with a sleeve, feeling as if Edo's hand had brushed away the weight that lay over him. Breathing in the oil and rust and thinking 'home', feeling a brightness that had only sparked briefly before. The older man turned back to him with a crease of concern in his brow.

"Seto? Are you alright?" The boy smiled, clinging to his locket.

"Yes, I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is short, pet animals. And Seto. Protect him, precious boy.  
> Don't think Seto is getting away so easily though - a certain matriach might just have something to say about tramping off into the wintery wilds...
> 
> Still trying to build up the village without launching into long spiels of 'and this building is here, and this tree faces northeast just here...'. It's like Google maps in my head, I swear.  
> Speaking of, for anyone curious, most places are based on actual locations in/around Tokyo. There's liberal artistic liscensing, but if you follow the Tohoku Shinkansen line north out of Tokyo to where it crosses the Tone River, then north again to Iwafuneyama Mountain, the village is *roughly* around there. The valley itself is made up, but closely based on a beautiful valley we passed on a long train from...Hakone? To Hakone? I forget which way.  
> The minshuku is actually in Osaka, but shhhh...  
> The place by the river Seto and Ren sat at exists, but I cannot find the photo I saved for the name of it! There's a small bridge across, and the streetview photo was of a kid crossing it but they'd moved during the panorama, so it was just these kid legs with sneakers, knee high socks, shorts...even wearing blue. I took it as a ghostly sign :D


	9. The Ghosts of Machines

* * *

 

Tsubaki's knuckles were set against her hips, staring them down. For all her posturing, there was evident concern in the upturn of her brows.

"But you've only just _got_ here." She insisted again, exasperated. In truth, all three of them knew that Tsubaki had no control over Seto, that he was free to leave whenever he wanted, but it felt like a betrayal of her kindness to do so without her blessing. He wanted for her to insist on him wearing his scarf up to his nose, and check he was wearing thicker socks again, not leave her upset as he ventured back out into the empty world.

Edo sighed, knowing she would have become so attached already. He didn't want to panic Seto, but he had good reason to insist on retrieving the robots before winter truly took hold.

"If he doesn't go now, he'll have to wait until spring. It risks further damage, possibly irreparable. Do you really think I could leave _June_ or _February_ out alone all winter? Without charge?" The redheaded boy blinked up at the unfamiliar words, but Edo pressed on in his foreign tongue. Whatever he said next softened Tsubaki's terse expression. She gazed at Seto as Edo spoke, a storm roiling within her.

The language he spoke was far different to Japanese. There were shorter, more abrupt sounds, hushed by long vowels or breathy consonants. Seto didn't know what had prompted the shift, and wondered if he should mention that he didn't understand, but by the distant sadness in the elderly woman's eyes, he could imagine well enough what Edo had said. Tsubaki only looked away once Edo fell quiet, lowering her face to clutch at her forehead and take a steadying breath.

"It will snow soon." She stated, as if they hadn't realised and it might sway them.

"Please, Tsubaki." Seto implored, taking a step forward. She fixed him with her twinkling eyes.

"You know I can't stop you."

"Yeah, I know. But I- I just didn't want you to be upset. I think PF and Crow would really like it here, and if there was the chance that I could save them..." Tsubaki looked away with a click of her tongue, a low mutter.

Awkward silence descended between them, until Edo grew weary of it.

"They're his _friends_ , Tsubaki." Her response was a snap.

"They're _robots_ , _Edward_." Seto's eyes widened, a sudden twisting feeling boring into his chest. It felt like betrayal. "He has _people_ here who will look after him, he can build a life here-" The tension in the room had become a pressure, real and tangible to Seto, feeling an old wound ripped open in the older man. The quietness fled from Edo's voice.

" _Don't_ start that argument with me - I thought _you_ understood." A snap of something harsh and foreign. "-they're not just machines - we _need_ robots, if it weren't for-"

"He could _die_ out there!" She croaked, flinging an arm at the glass doors as if beyond them lay a frozen waste. As if it were not where Seto had come from only the day before.

"Stop!" Seto cried out, unable to bear it as Edo drew breath, an angry snarl on a face meant for kindness. "I know you're worried about me, and I _know_ it's dangerous - but _please_ Tsubaki..." His voice fell small and hollow, fiercely blinking back the sting behind his eyes. "I need to do this, and I just - I can't bear the thought of you hating me for it."  A stunned silence rang through the cosy living room, a surprised guilt flashing over Tsubaki's face like pain.

"Oh, Seto-" All trace of anger left her, shoulders smoothing as the gentle, concerned lady he had first known came forward with careful hands to his shoulders. Edo put a warm arm around him with a low, soft murmur.

"No one could hate you Seto, please don't ever think that."

"Oh, Seto dear, I'm not angry at you." Tsubaki touched his cheek, both their eyes glassy. "It's just..." she lingered on the thought, then abandoned it with a sigh and shake of her head. Continued, more softly, "you're risking so much for them."

"Because they're precious to me." He answered, resolute. Indigo eyes met paling slate unwaveringly. Tsubaki seemed to read something there, nodding as her gaze fell away, hands idly tidying the front of his parka.

"Alright." Seto blinked, not sure he'd heard her quiet word. "I'll fetch the maps out in a little bit. We can see if we can't find this dam or this theme park you mentioned, and see what we can do from there." A wave of relief washed over him, Seto catching a slender hand in his own. Her grip was strong as her fingers curled around his.

"Thank you."

"Hm." Her answer was almost dismissive, but a smile fought at the edges of her mouth. "This doesn't mean I'm happy about it."

"I know." Her gaze flicked up at Edo and then away as she left them for other parts of the house.

Edo breathed heavy through his nose.

"I'm sorry we argued, Seto." The boy shook his head, but Edo held up a quieting hand. "But she is right, this is a big risk. I know you're excited about getting them back, and from what you've told me, chances are good, but you need to understand that not everyone sees robots the way we do. To some people, they are just machines. They'll sit and talk with the girls, but they never forget what they are - or rather, what they're not. I just don't want you to be upset if not everyone is..." He searched for the right word a moment, murmuring something foreign. "-is as welcoming as they were to you and Ren." Seto didn't understand why they would be treated differently. Why did it matter what someone was made of?

"If they just spoke with PF and Crow, they'd understand, I just know it." Flint eyes grew taut, almost pained by sadness at the innocence in Seto's reasoning. "PF said some funny things at times, but especially with Crow - they probably wouldn't guess he was a robot. Even though he said some weird things too and he survived that fall, I really didn't realise until...until I found him." Sensing Seto was feeling upset, the man guided him out of Tsubaki's house, back towards the workshop with it's gently ticking clockwork.

A few of the lingering dogs followed them into the warmth.

"You said Crow survived a fall? How do you mean?" Edo asked as he drew the doors shut behind them. They sunk into well-worn armchairs by the log burner, coaxing it back to flame with some dried out twigs and a chop of wood. Hachi curled up at Seto's feet with a happy little huff, and the redhead wondered vaguely where Jinji was. Probably prowling the fields and exploring.

"I met him at a fun park, with all these big metal things I had never seen before." He watched Edo set a kettle on the burner top, and placed two teacups on the rough tree stump table between them. Seto closed his eyes and saw the twinkling night lit up by rolling waves of ethereal light, the wheel a black spider web against the sky. "One was this thing called a Ferris wheel-" Edo smiled wistfully, "-and he'd got up on top of the sign, in the middle of the big wheel. I had to follow him because he'd stolen my locket -" the man had twisted in his seat to stare at him with disbelief.

" _You_ climbed the Ferris wheel too?" Seto shrunk into the chair a little with a meek shrug.

"Well, I had to..." 

"Seto, that must have been thirty or forty feet up." Edo sat back, carefully regarding him as the boy focused on petting Hachi to avoid eye-contact. "That was very brave." He said at last.

"I don't really mind heights too much, I just wanted my locket back. Crow was teasing me and his foot slipped. He went right through the carousel roof and I was so sure he was dead." The fire popped loudly, yellow flames licking the clouded glass as a wave of heat seeped from cast iron. Seto chuckled lightly to himself. "He just sat up and told me to stop crying. I was so glad." A comfortable quiet fell around them. Hachi lifted his greying muzzle to Seto's knee, inviting a hand to softly scratch between his ears. The dog beautiful dark eyes closed in contentment with a funny little grumble.

Seto wanted to curl up in the chair and sleep. So close to the stove, the heat was enveloping like a dry bath, and though it was still only mid afternoon, he felt as if all the sleep he'd missed in the months since the end of summer had finally been given chance to catch up to him. He wondered if Hachi might snuggle up against his belly like the cats sometimes did when they wanted to be close. He hoped so.

When Edo next spoke, it was as though he measured his words carefully, half in his own mind.

"Crow was teasing you?" The teen nodded. "How so?"

"He stole my locket, called me names, ran away from me. It wasn't really harmful...though, the rollercoaster tracks were kinda dangerous, I guess...and he set a trap for me to fall in which did hurt a little. But he didn't mean it - I think he was just lonely." Edo looked at him for a long moment, as if reading more than Seto had told him.

"And he looked like Reri and Juni do?"

"I guess so. I really did think he was human at first, even though his eyes had thin pupils, like cats do."

"That's very unusual."

"For robots?" Edo shook his head slightly.

"For dolls. I imagine there were plenty of exotic builds, but dolls were not really made to last when the world was full of people to repair them, let alone in a world like this. Did he have any serial coding on his skin? Any other unusual features?" Seto could still picture him so clearly. Skin as pale as Ren's and the flash of a wicked grin when he'd gained the upper hand over the human. Those bright, bright eyes.

"I didn't see anything on his skin, he was all covered up, but...he had longer teeth. These ones," he said, prodding is own canine with a finger. Edo was sitting very still, eyes intense.

"How tall was he?" The redhead blinked, unsure why that mattered. He trusted Edo, so answered softly, hand held another head above his own.

"About this much taller than me." That didn't seemed to ease Edo.

"He didn't look like any of those robots H talked about in Tokyo?"

"No!" Seto said too quickly. The mangled creatures in Tokyo had been too disfigured to resemble _anyone_ , but his mind was far from there, deep beneath the dam in long, dark hallways. "But, where I last saw him-" that stung less than _left him_ , "-there were others that looked like him, lying on the floor. There were a lot of them still active too."

"And what did they look like?" Seto fidgeted, wanting to know why Edo was so interested.

"He's nothing like them, I promise."

"I know, and I believe you." Edo took a rest to pour them tea, a strong, sap colour. He picked up a jar from the sideboard, labelled in curling script. A teaspoon dipped within came back gleaming with amber honey, melting into the tea with a few lazy stirs. "Maybe I should explain a little about AI, that is, robot intelligence. So you understand  my curiosity about your friend. Roughly, humanoid robots are categorised into three areas: dolls, droids and drones. There are other robots, like the war machines, but they weren't on the same level as humanoid."

"H mentioned them. She said dolls were companions, droids were really smart, and drones were dangerous." The man nodded, gingerly sipping the hot tea. Seto could smell the faint floral notes in the curls of vapour as he took his own tentative taste. "She said that you couldn't make a robot that was more than one, like a drone in a dolls body...because it thought it was human?" Another nod, flint eyes trained on the life-rings of the wooden table.

"I was there, actually." Seto lit up with awe.

"You were?"

"I hadn't long started and it was just before the last war kicked off. We'd really made huge progress with robotics during the wars, 'necessity is the mother of invention', after all. The last war was slated to be known as the Machine War, and of course Japan was a big robotics giant, so they were actually under a lot of threat from some of the other countries with bigger, nastier weapons of previous wars." Seto listened raptly, fascinated with an account of the world before.

So many times he'd sat by firelight, cradling last moments close and shedding tears for those he'd never known. There was no focus to find here, no unfinished end to the story with Edo resting comfortably, despite the sorrow in his eyes. The boy hoped that if that sorrow was shared, that maybe he could take some onto himself, and ease the weight for Edo's sake.

The man drew a slow breath. "Anyway, we had this droid at our lab, Raijin we called him. Her. It, I suppose. Had gone through hundreds of versions, was the next series after the C-five-ones. The most advanced AI mind in the world, could almost chat with it like you and I now. The project lead gets the idea to try it in a body, see if we can make what would essentially be a human-looking home assistant. There were already several laws in place against certain types of robots, but it was a bit grey on putting a droid in _a_ body."

"Were droids really small? How did they fit?" This earned Seto an affectionate chuckle.

"Not the droid physically, their programming." The redhead frowned, trying to follow.

"So, they're like a ghost?"

"Not quite, though that's what we used to call deviants, ghosts in the machine."

"What's a deviant?" Edo smiled at Seto's questions. Though some of it was uncomfortable to relive, it was nice to have someone else interested in robotics to talk to.

"Officially? A deviant is a mistake, to be decommissioned and scrapped. In reality? A blessing. For each thousand identical 'brains' made, one would be _just slightly_ off. Usually, this would result in a dud, and just be discarded, but rarely, the robot would function above expected parameters. Something that had gone wrong in manufacture or coding would end up being inexplicably right, a little like in evolution. These would be called deviants." Edo leaned on the arm of his chair, holding Seto's rapt attention. "Of course, the only significant deviants were in droids. Drones and dolls weren't made to be as intelligent as droids, so any improvement was barely noticeable or dangerous for them. Raijin wasn't a deviant, but he was based off a deviant from the previous series. He was very clever, but I think that was the problem. He wasn't self-aware enough _as a_ robot. When they put him in a human-like body, it didn't match with how he perceived himself as a being. It didn't end well."

"H said he killed himself." A slow nod. Seto finished his sweet tea before speaking again. "Crow - when I found him - I don't think he knew he was a robot. I know his battery was running low, but..." he wiped the corner of his eye, remembering the monotone voice and the cold, heavy body. Hachi licked his hand with a plaintive whine. "It looked like he'd just given up."

"I'm very curious about your friend. From what you've told me, I'm not so sure he's a standard build. Which either makes him very unique or very illegal." Edo sat back with a murmur of 'not that that matters anymore, I suppose'.

A loud click and sudden chimes made Seto jump, staring in wonder at the grandfather clock tolling four o'clock. "Will Ren go with you?" Seto had the feeling that Edo knew, or at least guessed, much more of their past than he was letting on. In his eyes, that quiet watchfulness seemed to know that the dam was a difficult place to return to.

"I should go find her. She knows I want to go but...we haven't really talked about it."

"Very well then." Edo rose to his feet with a grumble, the dogs all perking up at the movement. "I best go and check on Tsubaki. She'll come around, she just worries."

"I know. Thank you." A smile and a clap to his shoulder, and Edo left him at the front gate, Hachi at his side. Seto looked down at the dog with an affectionate grin. "Are you going to help me find Ren?" A cock of the head and an enthusiastic tail wag he decided meant 'yes', and they set off across the village for the chicken coop.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ltitle bit shorter I'm afraid - been preparing for a work course all next week so been a bit fried @_@ 
> 
> To dear, wonderful Hayama4, whose comments always make me smile - Edo will go into his backstory a little later, don't worry :> There is a lot more to come in robotics and pre-Glass Cage world headcanons, so hopefully that will shed some light on why Crow is a little more special than the others...


	10. Hush

* * *

 

He found Ren by the river. She was a small, hidden thing among the dark grasses, knees to her chin and watching the cold waters slip endlessly away.

"Ren?" Seto tried, gently, not wanting to startle her. Silver hair ruffled in the curling breeze sighing along the bank. She peered at him over her shoulder, and he took that as invitation enough to flatten a space for himself beside her. Hachi sniffed over a few pebbles and in Ren's direction, but she shied away, so the dog trotted off after more curious scents in the surrounding tall weeds.

Seto leaned close to her, shoulder to shoulder and watching the eddies spiral across the river's surface. Down so close to the water's edge, pressed in on all sides by the thick grasses, Seto felt the secretive urge to whisper as the reeds around them did. He drew his feet back to hide behind the greenery edge.

"Tsubaki is going to find out some maps for me." Ren's eyes followed a wading waterfowl on the far bank. Her head tilted just slightly, to show she was listening. He had a feeling she had guessed by his mood what he was going to ask, was bracing herself for it. "She was reluctant, but Edo spoke to her. They had a bit of an argument-"

"I'm coming with you." Ren interrupted, sudden and resolute. She turned to look at him fully before he could reply. "With you there, I know I'll be okay." A soft, fond smile smoothed away the surprise in Seto's expression, curling an arm around her shoulders. Strands of silver and ruby mixed as they rested against one another, Seto glad that he didn't need to explain himself to her. Ren always seemed to know.

"I think you'll really like PF and Crow."

"So Edo said it was okay? That he can fix them?" Seto nodded, excitement and joy bubbling up again at the thought.

"But, because of winter, it's better to go now or wait until spring, and they might be damaged by then."

"I see" murmured Ren, understanding very little about robots, but supposing that made sense. She stared at her bootlaces for a long moment, before beginning slowly, "Seto..." He gave a soft hum of acknowledgement , indigo eyes reading easily the hesitation in her expression. He prompted her with a nudge, trying to lean into her eye line, but she just pulled a face like she was wrestling with what she wanted to say. With a sigh, she gave in. "When you get PF and Crow back, you won't...you won't forget me, will you?" Seto was dumbstruck for a second, until a laugh burst out unbidden at the very idea.

Ren's eyes were very wide, but not at his outburst. A high pained yelp had cut the air through his laugh, and both of them scrambled to their feet. Seto cried a desperate 'Hachi!', catching sight of fast movement through the grasses towards the town, and then the dog's tan coat as he bolted towards the houses. They gave chase with only a glance between them. The grasses hissed and snagged at their feet, their comfort gone.

On the pavement just outside Tsubaki's, stark against the pale concrete, Seto caught sight of a splash of blood. His stomach twisted.

They followed the agitated barks of the pack, pacing and on alert around a house closest to the tree line. On the front porch, a darkly dressed figure curled over Hachi, sitting with shoulders hunched. Kaito looked up with his usual gruff expression when they waded through the dogs to reach him.

"He's alright." The old man assured, seeing the concern on their faces. "Looks like he just came a cropper of some nasty wildlife." Seto sighed in relief, sitting beside the dog to stroke the uninjured side of his neck. Three scarlet lines up over cheek and muzzle, and two across his opposite shoulder. Hachi whimpered plaintively, licking at Seto's hands as he calmed the dog.

 "Will he be okay?"

"He will. I'll go get Tomiko, wait here with him." The redhead nodded, shifting to let Hachi lean into him as he lay down. Ren had picked her way through the other dogs with arms held up and defensive to her chest, but crouched beside Seto with eyes intent. She reached out to stroke pale fingers over Hachi's side in comfort. Seto wished he could remember all the other dogs names to introduce her.

He could at least name Bon, with her little neckerchief, who was looking up hopefully at Ren's other side for some fuss too. At his insistence and with some hesitation, the girl placed a hand atop Bon's head, and then seemed charmed by the dark eyes and wagging tail.

Kaito returned with tall, stern-looking Tomiko leading, glasses perched high on her nose.

"Let's see then, let's see." She said brusquely, kneeling before the shiba and taking his chin in hand with great care to peer at his muzzle. He gave another pitying wine and she cooed a soothing "I know Hachi, it's alright boy." It softened her.

Tomiko inspected the wounds thoroughly before reaffirming that they were merely superficial, and would heal better left alone. She ordered Kaito to keep an eye on them for redness or swelling, and he griped at her that he 'wasn't damn stupid'. They bickered briefly.

"Anyway," he cut her off, turning the attention back to Hachi. "That's no raccoon that did that. I'll take the others and go look - did you two see what it was?" Both teens shook their heads.

"No, we were down by the river and he ran off into town." Kaito gave low grumble and scratched at his bristly chin.

"Take a gun." Tomiko said as if she needed to remind him, and the old man threw a rude gesture over his shoulder. The doctor rolled her eyes. "And you two, I've not seen you yet. I presume you're not doing anything at the moment."

"Well-"

"Good. Come along."

""A-actually we have to see Tsubaki - she's getting together some maps because-" Tomiko stopped, already having turned away towards her own house. He faltered at the severity in her arched brow. "B-because we're heading out again, to bring some friends home." Seto stared her down, which caused an amused twinkle in her eyes.

"It won't take long." She said, in a kinder tone, and turned away again.

"What about Hachi?" Ren piped up, seeking Seto's hand to hold. Tomiko cast a brief glance over, but Kaito interrupted.

"He can stay here, we won't be long." A rifle was slung over his shoulder, and the dogs began to bark and dash about excitedly as he counted out several shells into a leather holder. They were going hunting. With a last, longing look at Hachi, who seemed to be considering joining the pack, Seto and Ren followed the doctor back to her home, two doors down from H's house.

Tomiko directed them into the front room, repurposed as a tidy but slightly cramped clinic, several cabinets filled with bottles and medical journals, hundreds of labelled boxes and shelves of papers and anatomical models. In the centre, much like in Edo's second workshop, sat an examination table. The comparison made him feel strangely better about the otherwise unfamiliar setting.

Ren looked ill.

He squeezed her hand, catching her eye and murmuring a quick 'it's okay'. She nodded, though the shadow lingered in her eyes and her mouth stayed pressed into a firm line. Tomiko watched the exchange in studying silence. She unfurled a clean sheet over the padded table and patted it's surface.

"Seto first, come on."

"What do I have to do?"

"Nothing painful. Coat off, sit on the table. Ren, you can sit there - you're a bit pale." Seto did as instructed, watching with interest as Tomiko put a strange 'Y' shaped device to her ears and held the tail end - a round metal disc - up towards him. He wasn't sure what this was supposed to do, but it might be the same for robots, so he decided to take note. "Slow deep breaths for me." Though warmed briefly against the palm of her hand, the metal disc was a shock against the skin of his back, Tomiko hiking up his t-shirt without pre-amble. "Any coughs, recent colds, shortness of breath?"

"Um, no - not that I noticed." He looked over at Ren who also looked puzzled. It was better than afraid as she had been.

"Any pains in the chest, numbness of limbs, overheating? Probably fine at your age, but doesn't hurt to ask."

"No." She moved the disc around a little more and then gave a satisfied hum, and withdrew her touch. "What is that for?" Tomiko looked blank for a moment, before realising what he meant and unhooking it from around her neck. She cleaned the ear buds briefly, and then guided Seto to place them correctly. She pressed the small disc below the neckline of his t-shirt, above his heart.

A steady _bump-bump, bump-bump_ filled his ears. His eyes widened. His heartbeat. He could hear each breath as a dull roar, rising then falling in pitch, all with the constant rhythm behind it.

"It's called a stethoscope." Tomiko offered. "Ren can have a go when it's her turn," she continued with a wry smirk as he went to tell the silver haired girl. She ran through a few more tests, all harmless, mostly questions about how well they had been eaten, how their sleep patterns were. She declared him 'healthy enough, considering, though short for his age', and asked him to swap places with Ren while she wrote several things on an old form. With the same clinical sharpness, she repeated the questions, but seemed more careful with Ren, as though she knew the girl was nervous. She smiled a little as Ren listened to her heart.

The doctor guessed at Ren's unknown age as close to Seto's own, perhaps a year or so older, given her height. It was strange, he'd never thought of her age before. To Seto, Ren was someone ageless, unchanging. To assign a number to her years felt odd.

"I do have some medicine, every day." The silver haired girl admittedly quietly, when the doctor asked if there was anything else she should know about. The older woman stopped scribbling her notes and fixed Ren with a steady look.

"Do you have them with you?"  Ren fished in one of her coat pockets and produced the small bottle, rattling with a few last pills. She had one more bottle, but it wasn't full.

Tomiko inspected the label closely, her stern expression not shifting. She looked at Ren over the wire frames of her spectacles. "These are not something you knew to take without prescription. Who told you to take these?" Ren fidgeted, glanced at Seto. 

"I lived with someone, before I met Seto. He told me to take them."

"Did he tell you why?" Tomiko's tone left no room for half-answers, but her voice was not unkind. "Ren, I need to know why you are on these, they are dangerous." The silver haired girl shook her head.

"I don't know." She answered in a small voice, "he just said I would die without them." The doctor pulled a chair closer to Ren and leaned in, removing her glasses to rub her wrist against one eye.

"You will." She said simply. Seto felt as if he'd been punched in the chest. Ren had told him already, but hearing it from Tomiko herself - she was to people as Edo was to robots. Her word was final. "It might be a week after, it might be months. These are a steroid and supplement intake for people who have been through HFA-EAT, Higher Function Access and Empathy Amplification Therapy. Do you know what that is, Ren?" The girl stared uncertainly back into the older woman's tired, and suddenly very sad eyes. She knew. 

"Glass Cage." Ren whispered. Tomiko nodded gravely.

"Glass Cage. The stress your body went through will have caused damage that these try to limit. We can supplement your diet as best we can, but it's the steroid in this that's hard to replicate." 

"Are there-" Seto swallowed against the lump in his throat, eyes glassy. "If I went looking for more..." Ren shook her head, eyes fixed on her knees. She'd told him the first time he'd asked, the first time he'd seen the bottles and held them by firelight in trembling hands.

"There's not more." They fell into silence. Seto dug his fingers into the thick knit of the sweater Tsubaki had laid out for him that morning, willing himself not to cry as Ren wasn't. She was calm. _Accepting_. 

"There has to be." He said in a small voice. Tomiko drew a deep breath.

"I might, and I say _might_ , be able to prescribe a different steroid that may help. Without knowing more about how exactly this one works, I can only assume it's cardiovascular - to do with your heart - due to the stress causing damage, and that in years to come would increase your risk of disease and heart failure well ahead of time. That's not even considering the likelihood of brain damage. You said you were heading out anyway after your friends - if you could find me anything on this..." Seto gazed at Ren, magenta eyes fixed on the worn knee of Tomiko's trouser leg.

"We will." He swore. The girl looked over at him. Believed him.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting there, getting there...really can't wait to get them back out and on the way, but a few more things to set up first... Thank you for bearing with me on the slower updates, work is currently kicking my butt u__u
> 
> (Also, Hachi is fine! Tis but a scratch!)


	11. Into the Wilds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am awful at keeping track of time. The new job has completely run away with me, I have no idea where the last few weeks have gone, I'm sorry! On the plus side, I have planned out pretty much all the chapters now. Hoping to take some time off in April and get ahead of these chapters again!

* * *

 

The last of the afternoon light cast the living room in soft shadows, the scent of tatami and pinesmoke an enfolding comfort to Seto as he settled down beside Ren at the low, square table. Tsubaki handed out cups of tea and lit the standing lamp while Edo smoothed out a crinkling map of mountains ringed in wavering lines, and blue crosshatched rivers. He squinted over it, patting at his pockets for glasses as Tsubaki took a seat beside him and plucked them from atop his head. A low meow sounded from the doorway and Jinji padded over to them, licking his lips from a recent hunt. Ren welcomed him to share her cushion as he brushed up against each of them in turn and chirruped in greeting.

"We're here." Tsubaki said after only a moment searching. Seto touched the tiny dot reading 'Tonemura'. "And you would have taken this road in from Tokyo." Her finger traced the line of the railway until it split, a thin, faded line of the road trailing away south. "So, then," Tsubaki looked up at them both with pencil in hand, poised above a notepad, "do you remember how you got there?" Seto glanced at Ren who was peering over the rivers and mountains with no recognition. He himself knew he'd headed east from the observatory, but those last few days had been such a rush to catch up with the Silver-Haired Girl, and then to save her. He'd been underground for a while too, in endless, _endless_ corridors.

Tomiko had guessed that Ren was involved with Glass Cage, but had not pressed for detail. He wondered if she might tell the others. H had said that some of the older villagers remembered the lights in the sky from Before - it would take little for them to piece the two together. What if she told them all while they were away? They could come back only to find that they were unwanted, and then he'd _never_ get Crow back after all- Edo's hand rested on his shoulder in that comforting, heavy way of his.

"Take your time, Seto. Anything you can remember can help." Seto gazed up at Edo, and realised he was worrying for nothing. These people were kind. They would know that Glass Cage was not Ren's fault, that she was a victim. They would understand.

"Drink some tea, dear." Tsubaki said softly, sifting through a few folded maps in her lap. Though a tense line still lingered around her mouth, the elderly woman seemed to have accepted that the best she could do was give them the best chance to return safely, so that was what she would do. Seto took a fortifying sip of the earthy tea, and closed his eyes. The ghost of sharp, bright green stared back. He swallowed.

"There was a park. A huge Ferris wheel, and- this small railway line up in the air - I think it was called a rolling-coaster. There was a big statue of a pig. And..." It's name had something to do with the moon. Something cute sounding.

"Not Luna Hill Funland?" Edo asked incredulously. At Seto's surprised nod, he laughed, a little wistful. "My daughter's eighth birthday was there. I didn't even think that might be where you meant when you said Ferris wheel." He gazed into the air somewhere beyond them for a glassy-eyed moment. A slight, sad smile, and Seto knew he was somewhere else, could near feel the ache in his own chest.

"Do you know where it is?" Tsubaki prompted, meeting his eyes with a knowing look and edging the map towards him. Edo gave an uncertain huff, coming back to them, and poured over it for several minutes, shaking his head and retracing the roads from the west side of Tokyo. Seto watched each line with baited breath, Ren huddled into his side and Jinji kneading at his cushion with plucking claws.

"Here, -ish. I don't think I would've kept the leaflets. There was a bus from - ahh..." He drummed his fingers, frowning at the town names in the vague area. "Matsumoto, I think."

"Ohh, I remember Matsumoto." Tsubaki breathed, hand to her chest and a fond twinkle in her dark eyes.

"The castle?" Edo guessed with a sly smile and the elderly woman nodded with another intake of awed breath.

"It was so beautiful. I'm sure I have a photo somewhere. I last went in winter, with the snow and the red bridge - oh, I will have to find them out for you."

"I've been in Tokyo Castle." Ren said idly, looking over upside down place names and touching creases in the paper.

"Have you really?" The silver haired girl nodded, resting her chin on her hand. Tsubaki mirrored her with girlish charm. "What was it like?" Ren gave one of her little shoulder rolls that passed as a shrug.

"A lot of holes and not many rooms open." Seto saw the brief shadow of sadness flicker over Tsubaki's features as she sat back in her chair to shuffle some of the other maps. Ren must have seen it too, as she added quickly, "but the garden was pretty." Tsubaki smiled like she knew the girl was just being kind.

"So, near Matsumoto we think." An answer of collective nods, Tsubaki scribbling notes on her pad of paper. A few measurements with a two-legged pencil-like device, walking it across the map in quick, tottering steps that had Ren giggling, and she smiled as the girl picked it up while she wrote her calculations down. "It will be about two and a half days with the bicycles, possibly three as there's a lot of mountain to go around. You could follow this rail line -" Ren withdrew her hand from walking the device around drunkenly, letting Tsubaki trace the laddered marks of the 'Hokuriku Shinkansen', from Tokyo to Ueda, and then down to Matsumoto. "But, this road..." She moved over a scribble of a road, a switchback down the mountainside labelled 'Usui Pass'. "This a more direct route. The train lines likely run underground in places, which is too dangerous. You should avoid going too far into the mountains if you can." She returned to writing her notes, a quiet settling save for the tap-and-scratch of pencil on paper. Edo waited until she was nearly done with her draft directions before reaching into his pocket and placing an oblong black thing in front of Seto. It was the thickness of his thumb, as wide as his finger, and as long as his whole hand. The redhead stared at it, and blinked owlishly at Edo.

"That is a fully charged battery pack, compatible with Personal Frames." Seto's heart swelled, eyes wide as he picked up the battery pack with careful hands.

"Thank you." He breathed, so sure he could already hear PF's guiding voice. The ghost of her weight at his back. It was real - he was getting her back.

Ren looked between the overwhelmed joy in indigo eyes and the plastic casing in his hands, held so preciously. She went back to walking the device around a mountain range off to the side.

"I've got a screw driver that should fit. You just have to flip a switch, swap them over and flip the switch back."

" _Thank you_." Seto said again, expression so earnest as he looked up at the kindly old man that Edo humbly chuckled.

"With a Personal Frame, it will be much safer to explore this dam you mentioned. The only one between Tokyo and Matsumoto is here-" Tsubaki indicated a place wedged in the mountains, just shy of Tokyo's outskirts, "-the others on here were destroyed in the war, which does make it a bit easier for us."

"Why was everyone fighting?" Ren piped up suddenly. The two elders shared a look, a silent , brief conversation.

"I can barely remember - if there was ever a real reason. It all seems so inconsequential now." Edo gave a huff of dark amusement at Tsubaki's words, feeling no need to add. Seto couldn't imagine anything worth hurting someone over. The woman smoothed out the map again, refocusing their attention. "If it _is_ this dam, PF may be the best guide to it as well. These marks show only tunnels link it to the roads, and I can't imagine they're safe after all these years."

"I remember them being blocked off. I got in by the waterworks, underground. There are a lot of ladders though, I don't think we could really go that way with Crow."

"Or the bikes." Edo added, folding his arms and frowning in thought.

"There's an old path over the mountains." Seto turned to Ren, prompting her to continue. She drew a squiggly line with a pale finger, skirting the lake to a dip in the ridges surrounding it. "I used to sit by an old shrine by the lake. It's where a lot of the cats were from." Seto smiled, wondering if she missed her hoard of followers. She was already amassing quite the following in the village, though his favourite remained the low-voiced ginger tabby, Jinji. He reached to cup a hand to the cat's head, rubbing a thumb across Jinji's brow as a paw grasped at his wrist and the tom purred loudly.

"That sounds best, then." Tsubaki finished her notes, setting the map aside to trace later. Shortly after, Edo left them to return home, despite the offer of dinner, insisting he should go and speak to Reri about accompanying them.

"But, shouldn't she stay with Juni? I mean, if she's not well?" Edo gave Seto a soft look, a kindred kind of understanding in flint eyes.

"Don't worry, Seto, Juni isn't going anywhere just yet."

 

Over dinner, Tsubaki mused on asking Hanahime to go with them too, as she knew the roads better than anyone and could look after them.

"I'm sure she would. Never can keep still long." The elderly woman said with a nod to herself. He couldn't lie, the thought of H accompanying them was reassuring. With the slowness of age and aching joints, gracefully concealed but nonetheless noted, Tsubaki rose to clear away the dishes, returning moments later to usher them off to bed and get a good night's sleep.

\--

Bag repacked - barely emptied from the evening before - Seto cast a longing look around the cosy room Tsubaki had insisted they make their own. A little smaller than their room in the minshuku, but warm in the way that only a well-loved home could be. Ren was bundling out her futon, thick feather duvet already slung over her shoulders. Along the low shelf set into the wall alcove, Seto placed the last of his mementos, adjusting them to fit tidily beside each other. His touch lingered on the scuffed white face of the chicken headed doll, wondering where the lonely robot might be now.

Ren crawled up beside him, a patchy black and white cat winding under her arms to nose at the duvet. Another already dozed on an extra pillow and Jinji sat grooming himself at the foot of Seto's bed.

"We'll be back again soon." He murmured, not sure really who he was speaking to. The girl rolled a curious touch over one of the silver bells, the cats ears pricking at the tinkling sound. Ren leaned into him, comfort in the fit of their ribs and the weight warm against his side. A week, and they'd be home again, with PF and Crow. People would be waiting for them.

\--

The morning brought biting wind and a haze of fog. H had met them in the front room with new jumpers from a stock her mother had made over summer, thick, soft wool knitted tight against the cold. After Tsubaki's long goodbye, tugging clothes to cover gaps only she seemed to find, and with Edo double - and triple - checking that they had their supplies and maps, they had set off into the thickening veil.

The pack of dogs had run along with them for the first few hundred metres, barking and easily keeping pace until they fell back and saw them off with howls and wagging tails.

Despite the cold, the four were in high spirits, chatting freely without a thought for the fog encroaching on all sides. It was so close that they could see no more than fifteen feet ahead, perhaps twenty at most. In a lapse of conversation, Seto noticed suddenly how quiet it was. He shuffled back in his seat, all too aware now he was conscious of it. Ren cycled on, already engaged in another round of the word game H had introduced them to - they were taking turns against Reri to see who could last longest.

Faded and grey, the pale world around them seemed endless. Seto had travelled in fog before, but something about the speed of the bikes into the unknown unnerved him. Perhaps it was the knowledge that they were heading back towards Tokyo, and all that still lay within its concrete towers.

He opened the map to try and take his mind off it, feeling the lump of the battery in his pocket for comfort. It wasn't as if they were going into Tokyo proper, he reminded himself, just skirting the suburbs. Seto watched Ren's silver hair tousle in the breeze, her laugh at H's next silly word. Her words by the river echoed in his mind, 'with you there, I know I'll be okay'. He wished he had said the same in return.

\--

By late afternoon, the skies had long been clear, and H called for them to setup camp in the patchy shelter of an old bus stop. From a nearby, half-collapsed store, they collected bits of debris to board up the gaps and better protect themselves from the cold. Reri switched into a low power mode to conserve her battery, settling beside H in the cramped, warm space and looking as though she were lightly dozing, albeit very still.

"So," the black-haired woman began over a heartening meal of vegetables and boar, "you said you were out east of here. Do you know where from?" she directed to the redheaded boy. He tried to remember how long it had taken to get to the mall, and then how long he had been in there. It must have been at least a day for the sunrise he had shared with PF.

"A few days further from the park, I think. I didn't really have a map, but my Grandpa taught me a lot about the stars. He said sailors used to use them to find their way home when they were out to sea." They shared a smile. H picked over her food for a moment before a thoughtful frown came over her.

"Near Nagoya?" The name rang a bell, half-remembered from passing road signs what felt like a lifetime ago. Seto had rarely ventured far from the observatory and took little note of the names of cities in his journey east.

"Maybe. I don't really know for sure." H looked amused by something. "What?"

"There's a place this side of Nagoya called 'Seto'. I just wondered." The teen laughed lightly, curious himself if that were his namesake. He stared down at the remains of dinner and admitted softly,

"You know, I don't think I could ever go back now." The confession felt heavy, but it was the truth. His whole world had ended at the rickety fence bordering the vegetable garden from the woods. Even the sky had seemed smaller. He missed the observatory and Grandpa, but he already _longed_ for the tiny village they had left that very morning.

Ren's hand slipped over his, H putting aside her empty bowl.

"None of the older folks ever want to go back to Tokyo. I guess they remember how it should be, so they know what's missing. Or, y'know, _who's_ missing" Her words hung in the air above them for a sombre minute, only the tick of the heater marking the passing of time. "We should get some rest. Another long day tomorrow."

\--

Tokyo looked so small when they finally saw it from afar. A shimmering ghost down by the sea.

"It looks so small." Ren murmured, echoing his thoughts as they paused on a tall bridge crossing a bypass. Only a few days ago, they had been in the same spot, legs aching enough to tell them that, and yet the city looked so different. Where cold and emptiness had loomed over them, there was a strange beauty to the clawing skeletons of ruined buildings, reaching into the blazing gold sky. Far away in the distance, beside the sun and dwarfing it's brethren, a mountain rose alone against the sunset.

H told them to press on, judging that they had another hour or so of light and they needed to find somewhere to set up camp. Abandoning their brief glimpse of the distant city, Seto and Ren followed closely. Shadows lengthened along the pavements  in their wake.

* * *

 


	12. Cold Earth

* * *

The mountain road was perilous. Decades of neglect and earthquakes had wiped out most of the buildings in a number of landslides, the party of four having to take careful diversions and push the bikes over the unsteady ground in bitter cold. H and Reri took over cycling as they came to the first in a series of hairpin bends, the road winding slow but dangerous out of the mountains. Neither Seto nor Ren put up any protest, grateful for the respite.

As they cornered the third tight bend, H sharply hit the brakes, nearly toppling Ren from her seat. Ahead, and for all the road they could see onwards, the tarmac slanted away in great sheets. In places, it had been pinned by the fall of boulders, leaving gaping holes where the dirt had given way beneath. Gaps where it had taken the trees with it revealed the steep descent. Dismounting, they weighed their options, but there was nowhere else to go - the pass was the only road out of the mountains. Taking one bike at a time to spread the weight, they manoeuvred from scouted safe spot to safe spot, every scuff of a misplaced step or tumble of rubble tensing shoulders and knees, ready to run.

Seto hoped PF would find them a better way home.

When they were safely away from the mountainside and onto the gently sloping lower plains, they agreed to take a short rest at a squat, ugly little building sitting alone at the side of the road. Seto unfolded the map, H helping to hold it straight and orientate themselves. They stood close, shoulder to shoulder, and H nudged him with a dimpled grin, pointing to their destination. Matsumoto was one grid square away.

Heading westwards once more along grassy but largely intact roads, the buildings soon became denser, finding themselves before long in the centre of a small town. H judged the few remaining hours until nightfall, and called for them to explore the surrounding buildings in order to find somewhere suitable to make camp. Ren headed immediately for a unusual building, much like the station H and Reri had called home in Tokyo. It's dirty white walls were crossed with dark wood beams, though they were decorative rather than structural, and each floor was built to hang over the one below by a good foot. A few vending machines stood rusty and aged outside, and the sliding glass doors were long gone, but Ren stepped in lightly, having seen something interesting. Seto followed her careful little steps, smiling at the way she held her hands up ever so slightly at her sides.

Reri and H left to check the other side of the crossroads.

The structure was in fact two shops, possibly with homes above as small tables and chairs rotted away on the sagging balconies. The first shop was a restaurant, all the tables covered in rampant plant life that had not yet been killed off by winter. The second which Ren had ducked inside sold all manner of wooden carvings and cute purses shaped like animals. Cups and tea sets, boxed pairs of chopsticks, long inedible packs of sweets and biscuits, and more besides all still sat neatly on their shelves. Ren crouched by a basket of faded material coin purses resembling cartoonish cat heads, digging for a ginger tabby, while Seto looked over the cobwebbed wooden statues with interest. They were incredibly intricate, though there was a little roughness or the occasional wonky edge that told they were handmade with love rather than skill. He took a particular liking to a fat little frog with glass beads for eyes and a coin in its mouth, the wood grain creating the patterns of its skin as he dusted away the webbing.

A sharp, high whistle called them back outside, H waving at them from the cover of a forecourt with a sign shaped like a seashell. Reri was doing something to one of the standing blocks under the tall roof, a strange, chemical smell caught on the breeze as Seto and Ren neared.

"Think we've hit the jackpot, tank is mostly full. We won't be able to take it all, but lucky I bought a few empty cans in case." H was in high spirits about whatever the standing blocks contained, a gushing of fluid into one of the metal cans earning a cheer. She seemed to remember something urgent and darted over to tie back Reri's pink hair with one of the numerous hair bands encircling her wrist. Seto peered into the can to try and see as strangely dark looking water rapidly began to fill it.

"What is it?" The chemical smell was both pleasant and unpleasant at the same time. Ren was wrinkling her nose at it as she helped H wheel the second bike into the store attached to the forecourt.

"Petrol - cars run on it." H had already started raiding the shelves of the store before calling them over, not for food which was all long gone, but for more strange fluids in plastic jugs. "They even do bike stuff in here, so we can stock up." Seto didn't know what 'bike stuff' was, picking up a bottle that had been ignored and wondering what the foreign letters spelled. It bore the same seashell as the outside sign on the label, and was too heavy for water. Whatever was within sounded thick when it sloshed about.

"Didn't you say petrol was dangerous?"

"Oh, it is, but only near fire or a spark or something. We'll leave the cans outside to be safe tonight and strap them down tight when we head off tomorrow." She finished piling up her looted goods and flashed him a grin. "Nice frog." He jumped a little, having forgotten he was even holding it.

"How much further is it until we get there?" Ren asked, still stretching her legs and reluctant to settle. Seto pulled out the map again over the till counter while H set up camp at a leisurely pace. Tsubaki had helpfully written neat notes on how far roughly each day would take them, and though they were a little behind, Seto could guess one more day.

Ren nodded, and then showed him the little orange purse she had found, calling it 'Little Jinji'. The zipper was stiff but she didn't mind, saying that it wasn't as if she had any coins to put in it anyway. The redheaded boy stole a thoughtful glance to the cash register, wondering how it might open.

"That would be cheating." The girl beside him giggled, following his gaze.

"This way it's more like a treasure hunt?" Ren nodded, picking at a loose thread of her sleeve. He saw the glint of the charm bracelet safely beneath it. "I bet Crow will help out, he really likes shiny things."

"And PF can...sense things, you said. So, could she find coins?"

"Yeah, I think so." He envisioned PF strapped to Crow's back, and laughed to himself as they stood victorious atop an enormous hoard of glittering loot. And books. Seto really wanted to know more of the books Crow had read, what adventures they had taken him on. His grandpa had read to him often when he was young, and he missed it suddenly and dearly.

With careful fingers, Ren stroked aside dark hair to better see Seto's eyes, all the quiet sadness buried in twilight blue. They leaned close, foreheads and cheekbones touching, breath as a faint, brief ghost in the air.

"Soon." She assured him, cat purse on the counter as she sought his hand. He put the frog beside it and smiled.

\--

Though they set off early, H warning them they would likely not arrive until dusk. The weather had remained clear and bright, if chilly, and the roads had continued to gently slope away since the town, affording them a little rest from peddling. Lunch had been brief, Ren and H exchanging knowing looks when Seto had eaten quickly and seemed restless to move again, despite the aches that had settled into him from so much sitting. Several times over the last few days they had flicked on the electric motors, a low ' _neeee_ ' accompanying the tick of the chain while they had eased up stiff knees, and tried to get as comfortable as they could on the seats again.

The far mountains offered stunning distraction from the monotony of the road, even with the occasional series of potholes or stubborn, tarmac-defiant tree to navigate around. Though H supplied commentary on random buildings and Ren started up another round of the word-game they had taught her, Seto's attention remained focused on the furthest point of the endless road, each blue sign a disappointment. And then, finally, on one hanging precariously overhead and in tall peeling letters, it read 'Matsumoto'. It was further still until one gave the distance remaining, and with some quick calculation, Reri announced to exhausted groans that it was another two hours.

The clouds lingered low and heavy in the afternoon sky.

\--

At long last, with breathless and relieved laughter, they passed the border signs for the city. H was met with no resistance when she suggested they stay at the first suitable place they find, casting the dull sky a distrustful frown.  
"A building, preferably."

As soon as they rounded the curve of the river and set eyes on the old museum, the decision was unanimous - they had found their place to rest. Before them, looming four - perhaps five - storeys tall, stood a truly gigantic pendulum clock dominating the street corner of the building it was attached to. It's glass front was still intact, and though riddled with creeping vines, the clock face still showed its last hour above. The entry doors to the side were covered with a shutter and padlocked, but a single strike from Reri's sledgehammer broke the rusted metal, the shutters screeching up to reveal almost pristine glass doors.

Reluctant to destroy the shelter from the biting wind that they provided, H gave a brief tutorial on lock-picking, which turned out to be harder than she had expected. She was ready to give up when a low click signalled she'd got it, and the doors parted on creaking hinges. Within, the museum, as it's sign informed, was an open and echoing space, the wood floor still pale and shining despite the dust. Glass cases stood neatly along the wall by the door, displaying all sorts of small, beautiful timepieces. "Edo would have a field day in here." H breathed, brushing away debris to make way for the bikes.

Off to the right, the front desk bowed out into the open space, H clambering over to see what she could find. Seto found himself drawn to the hallway leading off into the exhibits, Ren choosing to follow him with a hand reaching out to latch to his sleeve. The halls were dark, but wide and uncluttered, branching off at either side into larger rooms so untouched by age that they could have last closed up only yesterday. They wandered the displays for a long while before H and Reri caught up, taking keen interest in some of the stranger pieces and the heavily decorated cuckoo clocks. Not a single clock still ticked.

"Found this for you," Seto blinked in surprise as H handed him a leaflet, brightly coloured with a cartoon pig dancing on the front, and the shadow of a Ferris wheel behind the words 'Luna Hill Funland'. He opened it up quickly, finding cheerful cartoons of the pig beside photos of the various rides, the carousel filled with smiling families. On the back was a simplified map, showing the route from Matsumoto train station to the large moon denoting the park. H ruffled his hair, breaking his focus. He smiled sheepishly at how easily he'd been distracted.

"Look, this one's backwards." Ren poked a finger to the glass as they gathered round to see. Seto read slowly through the description below.

"It says 'made for a barber's shop, so they could see it in the mirror'. What's a barber?" He asked, looking up at H. She seemed to know a lot of these things, but this time she just pulled a face and shrugged.

"A barber provides hair and facial hair styling for men." Reri intoned, taking interest in a dark metal pocket watch in another display. She evidently liked it a lot, as with a sharp rap of her knuckles, she broke through the glass and lifted it up. "I think Edo will like this. It is unusual."

"Shame we can't take any of those grandfather clocks in the hall." H sighed, moving on ahead to the next room. She quickly jumped back with an urgent, "guys! Quick, come look at this!" They gave chase, curious to her sudden excitement, and rounded the corner to find a wall of flat, circular objects on display, interspersed with square, patterned paper sleeves. Underneath on pedestals sat four bizarre objects, like wide, short boxes with oversized metal funnels curling out of them. 'Phonographs' the display proudly read.

Though curious, neither teen looked particularly impressed. Their older companion rolled her eyes and with Reri's help managed to break open the door to the large case. "I swear, if these work...get that bench over here." Casting around for the bench, Seto found it sitting heavy against the wall for the other exhibits, Reri helping him lift it closer as H passed the first phonograph to Ren. She put it down and stared at it expectantly.

"What's it for?" H just gave a mysterious little 'ahhh', picking one of the black discs from the wall. The device she chose had the smallest table, and rather than the beautiful, flowerlike horns of the others, a much more modest, straight horn. 

"This is a long shot, but just give me a second..." The disc had a hole at the centre, and it fit perfectly over the rounded peg standing proud of the table. H took hold of the small handle and held a finger to her lips as she began to wind. It creaked horribly, and she winced, but the record began to spin, building to a constant, if slightly creaking, speed. She flicked a silver pedal and let go of the crank, lifting the needlearm with great care and lowering it.

A strange, hissing and popping kind of noise filled the air, both Ren and Seto looking startled as a low tuneful hum emanated from the horn. It became words, in some soft, foreign tongue Seto hadn't heard before but instantly fell in love with. He was no stranger to music, Ren had sung often to him in the short time they had been together, but the instruments he couldn't name were new and held such wondrous sound. A second voice chimed in, female, and familiar.

"Is that..." He tried to think what language it was that Edo spoke. "English?"

"Yup." H grinned, moving from her little swaying dance to take Reri's hands and lead into a simple two-step back and forth, in time with the upbeat music. The robot looked more alive in her returning smile than Seto had ever seen her, and she surprised them all when she sang along in English, accent perfect. Excited, Ren grasped his hands and with giggles they copied the two dancing women, half-stumbling over their feet and less concerned with the rhythm as the unexpected fun of their dance. All too soon, the song ended to snowy sound and the bump of the needle. H reset it without prompting.

"What language is that?" The redhead asked as Reri softly sang the opening verse.

"Portuguese."

"Tell them how many languages you know, Re."

"Fourteen." Ren nearly fell over as Seto stopped abruptly. He apologised, falling back into their slightly off-timed dance as he looked at the unassuming bot.

"It's pretty common for robots to be programmed with at least seven." H said, chuckling at his stunned expression. He wondered if PF and Crow were, how strange they would sound in another language. He thought of Crow speaking that soft, melodic Portuguese or the hushed consonants of English, and felt suddenly very warm.

\--

Luna Hill Funland was almost a hour's walk, mostly uphill through winding forest roads, but the four had had enough of sitting down for a while and left the bikes at the museum. The morning was damp and cold, a light frost turning the grass crunchy and making tarmac shimmer. Ren had picked a sprig of fir and kept rolling it between her fingers to release the scent. 

"It reminds me of home." She smiled when Seto noticed her doing it, offering it to him to sniff. With the scent of the evergreen forest and morning dew around them, he could easily imagine the tatami and pinewood fire of Tsubaki's living room, curled up in a cotton yukata after a hot bath. That was something to look forward to, he thought, tugging sleeves over gloved fingers. Ren folded the rumpled twig into her scarf.

Feeling for the weight of the battery again, Seto pulled out the leaflet for Luna Hill, trying to judge from the vague map how close they might be, when Ren darted into the undergrowth. The other three stopped to stare, realising as she pushed away a half-dead bush that she'd found a road sign. Luna Hill, four hundred metres, next left. 

Seto felt his heart thump hard in his chest, the swell of excitement surging to take longer strides until H was breathlessly laughing at him to slow down a little. With the park gates in sight, a tall and dark brick fortress, peeking behind overgrown poplars, he waited for them with restless feet. Clouds of warm breath drifted away from him across the car park. Ren caught up first, taking his hand and half-racing him across to the locked gates, laughing as they stared through.

"There it is - that's the Ferris wheel." They had to duck down to get the right angle, and Seto noticed as they waited for their older companions how different the park looked in the pale light of day, stripped of its magic. Rust bubbled up through peeling paint and streaked a bloodied ochre down cheerful signs. The entrances to attractions yawned as holes into absolute blackness. It looked frightening, haunted. Pushing the thought away, he craned his neck to see the tunnel entrance, grip on the gate bars tight with anticipation. A mere few feet away and a short ladder.

Reri smashed the lock off the heavy chains, all four of them having to push the rusted gate open enough to slip inside. Seto had pulled the hole cover away before anyone could even ask where to start looking, swinging himself down onto the ladder without a thought for its old, decrepit state.

The tunnel smelt the same. Cold earth and concrete.

Lowering to his knees before the small grave, Seto touched the slightly bent antennae as if letting her know he was here, that he'd come back. The soil was still loose, pushed aside easily with bare hands stripped of woollen gloves. Ren dropped down beside him, grabbing his wrists. H appeared at his other side with a garden trowel and a gentle smile. 'You're not alone anymore' they both seemed to say. He took the trowel with a nod, blinking through the narrowed vision. They stepped back, letting him dig as they held torches to give more light.

The pale edge of a ratty blanket peeked through dirt and he grasped at it, the bundle coming free in a few more spadefuls of soil. Ren, Reri and H stayed close but quiet as he unwrapped PF from her shroud, a little scuffed, but otherwise just as he had left her. He fumbled for the screwdriver, turning PF over to find the battery plate he needed to remove. One screw was missing.

He placed each screw in Ren's offered hand, followed by the back plate. Remembering Edo's instructions, Seto pressed the small switch for 'off'. The battery itself sat atop a thin, simple ribbon, popping out into his palm as if it were such a meaningless, throwaway thing. The new battery was much smoother, not so scratched at the edges, fitting in place with a strong 'click!'. He took it as a good sign. Hands struggling to stay steady, Seto flicked the switch again - and instantly felt the hum of a running fan.

It worked.

Quickly closing the battery plate with the last screw from his locket, Seto held PF on his knees, facing him.

"PF?" he asked. There was a low beep, whirring. Maybe it was taking her a while to wake up. She felt cold. Patiently, Seto waited.

A minute crawled by. Then two.

 

Then five.

"Seto," H began lowly after a long series of whirrs, looking cautious, "Edo...he- he did _warn_ you, didn't he?" Seto had turned his head slightly, listening, but eyes still on the small robot in his hands. Ren was staring at her with wide eyes.

H swallowed, wanting to pretend no one had heard her, but now she had to go on. She wasn't sure she could take seeing the sweet boy in pain if the robot didn't work. She sighed, "I mean if-"

"Oh!" Seto gasped a relieved laugh at PF's sudden exclamation. A few more clicks and the lights glowed bright. "Ah, my battery..."

"PF!" Seto exclaimed, pulling her in against his chest and hugging the bot to him. "PF it's me, it's Seto!" He rubbed his sleeve against his eyes to not cry on her, so happy to hear her voice again.

"Seto," PF said softly, cherishing the sound. "You...you found another battery for me?"

"I missed you." A sniff, Seto's whole body curled around the small robot. "I missed you so much." Her lights glowed and dimmed as if taking a steadying breath.

"I did not experience passage of time but..." Her tone was fond, sincere. "I am glad that we can spend more time together, Seto. I-" she hesitated, warring with the logic in her programming, "-I have missed you too." A tearful laugh, knowing that she had struggled to say it, heart so full he wanted little more than to stay clinging to her in that moment.

Ren's hand lay lightly on his shoulder, not wanting to intrude, but eager to meet this friend of Seto's, this person who was so important.

"Ah! PF, let me introduce you to everyone..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! One more chapter of travelling to go, and then it's homeward. Because I'm missing the village T-T  
> The museum is the Matsumoto Timepiece Museum, it's pretty impressive from the outside. The song is 'Girl From Ipanema' - Stan Getz & Joao Gilberto, for no other reason than I really like it, haha!


	13. Tomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's uh, ...it's a big chapter :> I couldn't find a good place to split and wanted to get to a certain point. Still quite a bit of world-building, but Crow will be soon, I promise :)

 

* * *

 

The first flakes of snow touched cold to their hair and cheeks. A wispy, powdery brush that hushed the world around them, already beginning to settle in the city in the short time they were in the park. Seto had not been so keen to explore in daylight, and the park had looked so desolate and empty. Reaching the edge of the trees, Matsumoto spread before them, the sudden and beautiful transformation to the landscape giving them reason enough to ignore the occasional shiver.

"So...seeing as we're _here_ , and it's snowing..." H began, slow and hopeful as they passed the train station. "Anyone want to see the castle before we go?" Ren immediately agreed, PF humming lightly before informing them that 'the castle was said to be prettiest in the snow, due to the stark contrast of white on the black wood, and that the view with the red bridge in front was a popular spot for photographs'. Seto was torn between the castle Tsubaki had spoken so fondly of and the road onward. To Crow.

He rubbed at his reddened, numbing nose and stole a look at the eager gleam in Ren's eyes. She had already given so much to come with him, an unfailing support he sorely needed. He couldn't deny her this.

"Do you know where it is?" Seto asked over his shoulder, PF in place at his back as if she had never left. He'd tucked his scarf around her so she wouldn't be cold, much to her stuttering protests that it _r-really wasn't necessary_. H had muttered a short, sharp _cute_ to which Ren had nodded fervently.

"We are very close to the castle. Turn north and follow the train tracks. There should be signs along this road." He thanked her.

Ren had taken to testing PF's knowledge, eagerly asking about everything from birdcalls to cars, to how snow was made. PF answered each without hesitation, seeming to enjoy someone taking so much interest. She had been a little abrupt at first, glad that Seto was not alone but knowing she had missed much. She soon warmed with the chance to show her love of knowledge.

True to PF's word, they found the first rusty sign with a picture of a castle, and before long they had left the tarmac and were crunching their way across the grassy gravel of the castle grounds. H raided the tourist booth for more leaflets, keen to make it more of an experience.

PF recounted the local history, with the odd fact from the leaflet guide, as they followed the path inwards, past the overgrown cypress trees and leaning pergola arches. Once neat hedgerows sprawled into the path, and the overhang was thick with some invasive weed, but then they reached the last pergola, and the castle reared into view - across the wide moat, standing tall atop it's sloped stone island. The snow highlighted a few holes in the roof and a corner of a jutting eave had collapsed, but it still commanded a powerful majesty in its beauty. They followed the path around to the faded red bridge, paint cracked and peeling and wood rotten through. It didn't detract from their awe.

"I can see why Tsubaki loved this place." Seto said softly, imagining the castle in its full glory. _Karasu-jō_ PF had called it, 'The Crow Castle'.

"She got married here in the grounds. In winter." H told them, hands in her pockets and shoulders hunched against the strengthening wind. "Think they met here." The redheaded teen pictured her young, all heart-shaped face and dark, twinkling eyes. That artful turn of her wrist that she did when pouring tea - she would have definitely worn kimono often. He knew it wasn't the truth, but he wanted to imagine Edo standing beside her, smiling at each other.

"Can we find something to take back for her?" Ren asked, a pleading look in her eyes. H didn't take much convincing, regarding the silverette fondly.

"Of course we can. There's bound to be some souvenir shops around here, come on."

\--

While Tsubaki had given them guidance to get home (not quite saying 'just in case'), PF plotted an 'optimal route' far quicker than any of them could have hoped. When they had returned to the museum to pack up, Seto had lay on his stomach with the phonograph creaking through one of the other records, following the roads she named on their most detailed map.

Unfortunately, the map did not detail the topography.

"Alright, guys stop." They were only an hour or so into their journey, having found more untouched shops than they were willing to leave in Matsumoto. While the midday sun had put a halt to the settling snow, the clouds sulked darkly, promising they had not seen the last of it.

H pulled on the handbrake and dismounted her bike. She stared up the heavily wooded road with hands set on her hips and lip pulled between her teeth. "I don't think we should take this route." Seto jumped down from the trailer behind Ren to join her.

"PF said this is the quickest way."

"Probably is, but we're heading uphill, into the mountains with no guaranteed shelter and snow threatening." He couldn't argue her logic. PF, however, did.

"Chances of snow in the immediate area are low until the early hours of the morning. My records indicate a number of sizeable homes along this road. It is therefore likely that we will be able to find suitable shelter should weather conditions change." H did not look pleased, but with Ren and Reri quiet, and Seto and PF wanting to continue, she was outnumbered. A muttered grumble Seto didn't catch, and with her mouth in a grim line, she huffed a 'fine'. 

\--

On and on the road stretched, encroached upon on all sides by the engulfing forest, eating up the few buildings they passed. PF promised a village ahead, reachable by nightfall if they kept pace, but they were tired, the days of travelling taking their toll.

Ren was visibly nodding off on the trailer when H motioned them to a sudden halt. Through the trees leaning heavy into the road, Seto could see a cluster of buildings - but the wide-eyed _fear_ in the woman's expression soon chased away the promise of rest.

"What is it?" He whispered, pulling up the brake as she dismounted and armed herself with the black crossbow.

"Stay back, get PF to scan the area for any inorganic life. Reri, with me." Seto stepped into their wake as the women approached warily on foot, his blood running cold at the scene.

There was very little village left.

The silencing snow could do little to hide the carnage, falling in slow, ponderous clumps like pale ash. From the blackened husks of wood and plaster, there had been a great fire, consuming the bullet riddled buildings on both sides of the road. What shells that had survived the blaze were smashed open, missing entire walls or reduced to nought but a single corner to indicate anything had been there at all. At the centre of the stilled chaos slumped a metal monster, charred and broken.

Not hearing Ren's sleepy murmur and drawn by the horror, Seto followed after Reri and H with wide eyes. PF warned him to mind his footing, but informed in a hushed tone that nothing remained functional in at least a mile radius. The wreck loomed above him.

"What is that thing?" He breathed, eyes roving the mighty dents and savage claw marks torn though its thick hull. H didn't look surprised that he had joined them at the foot of the robot's remains. It lay slumped on its belly, body tall enough for an adult to walk upright within, and hollow as though this were its purpose. The crumpled door that sealed the compartment had been twisted up and out, shredded in three monstrous wounds. Of the six stubby legs that supported the tall, narrow body like some bizarre spider, only three remained attached. The thick plate armour had been heavily damaged on those remaining, H plucking at an imbedded shell the length of her finger with a frown.

"Whatever it is, the thing that _did_ this is what we should be worried about."

"Class D robotics, all terrain civilian recovery vehicle, codenamed ADAM for Absolute Defence Armoured Machine." PF supplied on completion of her scan. "It can be estimated that eighty-five percent of the damage to the body was from a single incident approximately two months ago."

"What?" Seto twisted, trying to look at PF. He didn't doubt her information, but it was so recent - exactly when Glass Cage was set off again. Edo had said it effected robots. His eyes caught sight of white skin in the shadow beneath a slab of concrete. He recoiled sharply, finally noticing the hand so close to his ankle. It wasn't human. Across the knuckles and worsening towards the wrist, the pale skin had split to the dark blue metal of robots. Now he had noticed one, the more of them he could see - strewn across the village as if in the wake of a particularly bloody battle. There must have been at least thirty.

"So it's a war mech. I've heard the old folks talk about them sometimes - Edo's got some old war machine in the back garden, but it's nothing like this." She'd given up on the imbedded shell and was combing the floor with an idle foot to see if she could pick up one from the floor. There were hundreds, all clinking gently under the snow. "Maybe it woke up when the lights started going off. I thought it was just droids and some dolls and drones, but maybe some machines did too."

"Do you think another big robot killed it?" The redhead edged a little further from the hand, scanning the ground around him to make sure there were no more. Despite PF telling him nothing still lived, the horrible thought of one grabbing him had set him on edge. Seto looked up, back towards the trees where Ren stood utterly still. She'd seen the drones.

"This was just a civilian recovery tank, I don't know why anything would be aggressive towards it..." The snow was beginning to fall heavier, burying the grim scene.

"I don't want to stay here." Ren's voice appeared sudden and fearful behind them. Seto and H shared a pained look. They wouldn't make another village before nightfall - if there even was another within reach.

"We'll find somewhere on the furthest edge, just for tonight. We'll leave first thing, it'll be okay." Seto tried to reassure, but Ren's grip on his hand remained too tight.

\--

Ren's path up over the hills encircling the dam were far from bike-friendly. They were little more than deer-paths, slippery with the meltwater and steep. Once at the crest, the descent was smoother, though they still had to carry the bicycles and trailers over the collapsed rubble to even ground again. The lake stretched flat and dull to one side, and the valley yawned deep to the other. Seto hadn't missed the thunderous roar of water.

The snow lay thick across the road running the length of the dam, the bikes cutting narrow channels as H pushed them onwards to the few buildings for shelter. The biggest, central building PF advised against, as it was housing for the generators and would be unbearably loud, so they made do with the building attached to the lift - or at least, what remained of it. As if some great beast had taken a bite of it from beneath, the floor and much of the walls had been ripped away, wires left dangling in a gory mess of long dried hydraulic fluid. The shaft walls glittered where oil had sunk into concrete. Seto looked back at Ren as their older companions broke into the small control office, her magenta eyes staring down into the dark. That was their only way in. 

The attached office, despite a layer of dust that had the humans sneezing, was tidy and untouched by the creeping vines that covered the back of the building. Seto touched the cool metal plating of the control panel built into one wall, all sorts of heavy throw switches and dimly flickering lights. The bikes wouldn't fit through the fence, let alone the doorway, so it fell to H and Reri to locate the essentials for the night and pass them along to unpack.

\--

After dinner, and after their fingers and toes had finally thawed, Seto leafed through the few piles of papers they'd dug out of cabinets in search of anything useful. Tucked within the dishevelled piles lay an old, disintegrating plastic bag from some supermarket, and a wad of faded receipts. The owner had bought a lot of instant noodles in pots (beef flavour) and melon soda. Seto wondered if the store was on the way to the dam, imagining the unknown person walking past it every day on their way to work.

Ren and H murmured soft conversation on small things, and PF clicked and whirred as she settled into an intensive scan of her own interest. Seto didn't want to disturb her in case it was important, but as he finally bedded down with his pillow close beside her, still going and adding to the distant din of the water, he reached out calloused fingers to touch one cool grey corner. 

"I'm glad you're here." He whispered. She fell quiet for a moment, bulbs dimming but steady. 

"Yes, I-" Her sensors picked up the pace of his heart and the even intervals of his breathing. Slightly damaged visual input feed noted the lax rest of his features, his closed eyes. He was slipping quickly into sleep.

To want was still a strange notion, outside of her prime directives and foreign in its logic. And yet, in that moment, PF _wanted_ more than anything to reach out and tenderly brush aside the unruly fringe of red. To adjust the blanket over Seto's shoulders to ensure he was warm enough.

To touch the slight curl of his hand in return.

Never before had the limitations of her physical form truly given her pause, until seeing the others interact when Seto had placed her beside him as they ate, sharing touch and warmth...a new feeling much similar took root: longing.

Volume lowered to no more than a thin crackle, PF whispered in return, "Good night, Seto." 

\--

The snow remained in patches, a hard crust of ice shielding it from the feeble rays of sunlight. PF was settled in place at Seto's back, joining him and Ren on a slow walk across the top of the dam. The view of the lake was beautiful, the tiny shrine Ren had told him of a flare of ruddy orange along the bank.

"You'll be okay up here with H?" Seto asked when conversation lulled, leaning on the railings over the lake. Ren nodded, tugging her hat better in place over her ears. Her nose was pink. 

"Will you be okay?"

"Yeah." He reassured with a smile. "I've got a note of what your medication was too, so, we might be a while if PF finds some information. I don't know how much there might be on Crow, or what Edo needs exactly..." He frowned a little in thought, unaware of Ren's fond smile as he focused on the shimmer of a breeze stroking the lake. "But I guess anything's better than nothing, right?" Seto turned to her, just as she leaned forward to brush a chaste kiss to his cheek. He gave a startled 'oh', but there was no flare of heat in his face, or flutter in his chest. Just- "oh."

PF had made an indignant noise, but not commented. Ren didn't seem to even expect a reaction, just smiled and leaned into his side as she watched the lake.

He couldn't help but wonder if it would have been so different had she kissed his mouth, if there could truly be so much difference in an inch of skin.

  --

They made their descent just before midday.

Reri stood at the bottom of the lift shaft, eyes points of amber light in the black. The rope had taken her weight without complaint, Seto assured himself, it would hold him without strain. Staring down into the gloom, he didn't feel any better. Thirty foot was far enough to kill him. 

"I don't know how far these will work, but push this twice every ten paces, and we'll respond with the same. Then you'll know where we can hear you." H had finished adjusting the harness clinging to his hips and the span of his shoulders, and handed him a brick of a walkie-talkie, aerial the thickness of a finger. "Reri will help you with it." She smiled, noticing his uncertainty. Ren lingered a little further back, holding the cat-purse for comfort as Seto backed up to the edge of the abyss, knuckles white on the cord wrapped around H's back and secured to a metal bollard. 

"Ready PF?"

"Yes. It is not far, Seto, we will be fine." Even PF had picked up on his hesitation. Under H's instruction, Seto slowly leaned back, letting the rope take his weight as the world tilted into the ruined underside of the lift. It was hard not to instinctively take a step back or curl forward to stay on the ledge when there was a considerable drop beneath him. He swallowed thickly, heart thudding hard. He was good with heights, hadn't thought twice about climbing the much taller Ferris wheel, yet with nothing but the drop below to focus on, Seto struggled to keep himself from freezing up.

"Eyes up Seto, Reri's waiting for you, okay?"

"O-okay." He took a stiff shuffle of a step backwards. The concrete felt too smooth beneath the soles of his worn boots. He'd surely slip. PF whirred.

"Did you know that the moon smells like spent gunpowder?" Her tone was soothing, intended to distract and he tried to concentrate on it. Seto could just see the moon in the last sliver of sky, where the clouds parted into brilliant blue. He couldn't quite bring himself to duck his chin and look properly, but the silver crescent was in just the right place to look down on him. "The dust from the surface stuck to the suits of astronauts on their moon walks, and on return to Earth, it was noted that the dust smelled of gunpowder." The redheaded boy forced a deep breath and another backwards step.

Two paces inside the mouth of the dam and it was so _dark_. The walls felt close. "It was a common joke that the moon was made of cheese, following a line in a publication in the fifteenth century that translates to 'the moon is made of green cheese', which was, of course, untrue." The steps grew easier, each still tense and scraped against the wall rather than lifted, but PF's voice was an anchor in the dark. "This lead to the saying 'to make one believe the moon is made of green cheese', meaning to fool someone with a hoax."

PF had endless facts about the moon, from its size and distance to the earth, to all manner of cultural beliefs and scientific research into Lunacy. She read off each with the same light voice, as calm and clear as if they were sitting by a campfire in the last hours of twilight.

"You are nearly there, Seto." Reri said suddenly. He risked a glance over his shoulder to see her with hands extended towards him, ready to guide his shoulders. A wobbly sigh of relief rushed his last few steps, knees a little weak when they needed to support his weight again. "It will not be so bad on the way back up." She tried to reassure as PF congratulated him on making the descent. Leaving the harness dangling and giving the radios one last check with H and Ren in sight, the trio began their journey into the heart of the dam.

\--

The doors he had barred from the lurching robots had been torn open. That same, creeping cold as he had felt in the ruined town clawed its way up his spine as they approached the unnerving stillness, expecting one of them to stand from behind the strewn furniture and attack. Aside from the occasional dust mote, nothing stirred. He shivered at the sight of the dents in the door, clutching the radio tight, though they had lost contact with the surface a while ago.

The hallways beyond were eerie, silent save for the ever present roar of distant water and the occasional drip. Onwards Seto lead them, to the collapsed wall where he had thought himself trapped and almost given up hope. He'd been so tired, heart hollowed out with grief. Listening to Sai tell her story had eased him a little. He missed her.

"PF?"

"Yes?"

"Can you find us another way to the other side of this room?" PF had taken the time to comb her databanks the previous evening, after finding the name of the dam and pinpointing their location. She was keen to help, to repay in any small way the trouble the kind boy had gone through to get her back - for even thinking to do so. Immediately, she instructed an alternate path, down the winding track way where their steps repeated back to them in skin crawling echoes. A few rusted remains of the robots lay slumped against the walls or where they had fallen in the road, and though PF assured him they were long inactive, Seto still found himself giving them a wide berth.

"I am detecting a vehicle blocking the track ahead." PF crackled as they rounded the long curve to see the collapsed tunnel ahead.

Seto didn't quite hear PF's next instruction.

To their right lay an unremarkable and all too familiar set of heavy double doors, tightly shut. He felt his breathing hitch, and realised PF had fallen quiet. Reri halted at his side, eyes glowing both strange and comforting just outside the torchlight. PF clicked softly at his back. 

The metal of the doors was jarringly cold, even against his already chilly skin. He pulled, sure the doors had opened outwards, remembered distantly their closing groan and clang through the last of his hiccoughed tears. Sai had been silent, but looked at him with such an unbearable sadness in her eyes.

His arms felt weak. The doors wouldn't move.

"My sensors indicate that this door was power-assisted when the dam was fully functional. It is showing high levels of recent oxidization around the framing." PF began softly, "We will need to use force to gain entry." Seto let go, hands reddened from the cold and the strength exerted on the handle.  To fill the silence, she continued, "Often, large stations such as this had extensive fire safety regulations in place. Being underground, fire was a serious hazard, even when surrounded with so much water. To this end, many of the fire station service points would have had steel fire axes fitted with pry bar hooks, and designated staff members in charge of fire safety and trained to use these tools. In the case of an emergency-"

"PF-" he interrupted, exasperation too evident in his voice, regretting it immediately as she stopped abruptly. The teen swallowed down his guilt, flexing his fingers curled against his stomach for warmth. "Sorry, but can you just - is there one near here? Please?" A pause where he almost thought she might not answer him, and then a quiet,

"Yes. In the records section, four hundred metres. Head upwards on the track way to E-two-three-three. Look for a door with a sign reading 'authorised personnel only'." 

"Thank you." Seto whispered, following Reri as she turned away.

 --

They found the 'authorised personnel only' door several feet away from where it should have been, a beaten in, crumpled wreck of thick metal. PF scanned it, but Seto didn't need her to tell him that it had been beaten in with fists, the prints of knuckles deeper than they had been at the first door. His pink haired companion was already stepping into the dark, immune to fear. "PF?"

"Yes, Seto?" He watched Reri's retreating back in the circle of light, unnerved when she reached the far end of the room and turned to look back at him. She stood so still. 

"What's...what's in here?" 

"I do not know. This area is on the blueprints and safety mapping for the dam, but there is no access to any files detailing its function other than 'records'. I am detecting a great deal of wood by-products such as paper, so I would advise covering your nose and mouth with cloth to - so...please be careful." 

"I will." He smiled, thankful for her concern. The room was plain, neat. Barely any dust had settled, even as piles of papers on the two desks had yellowed with age. Reri stood before a plain door reading 'supplies'. The door to the right was splintered in two by her feet. "The fireaxe is one hundred metres to your right." Seto sighed, of course it was. 

The corridor through the empty doorframe was too much like the laboratory beneath Tokyo Tower. It was not startlingly clean, nor was a single light functional, but the clinical coldness was the same. He was glad Ren had not come down with him.

It was not far until they reached a red box and an extinguisher mounted on the wall, glass case intact and bearing a sharp, gleaming axe. With a hard crack from the base of the extinguisher, the aged glass splintered into a fine web, easy to gingerly pick out in its film of plastic. The axe weighed heavy in his hands, but it was heartening. There was a solid strength to it that bolstered his wavering nerves in the grave-quiet hall. 

"It is strange." Reri spoke evenly, stared away further down the passage, where another door lay broken. "Whatever used force on the doors did not damage the hallways or the office. It is not panic, but following a route without heed of obstacles." The redhead wasn't sure if that was a good thing. Though, he had to admit he was curious - Crow had returned to this place, where all the other robots seemed to be gathered. Had he _found_  the place in that photo? Edo had asked for any further information he might be able to find; he would regret not looking if it might help Crow. 

"PF, I'm looking for paper."

"Paper?" She sounded confused. 

"A lot of paper, like a- a filing cabinet, or a lot of books. I think there might be information about Crow here." 

"That...is a high possibility." The robot clicked a few times, scanning. "Ahead, down the stairs and twenty three metres. There is a high concentration of paper there." Fixing the axe to his backpack at the shoulder, Seto held the torch high as they ventured for the promised office below. Thick pipes ran along the corridor walls, trickling with water and dripping in the narrow space, the concrete staircase wet and crumbling to the metal framing beneath. The walls on the lower level were blackened with drapes of green slime, ceiling panels littering the ground causing each crunching step to resound into the dark. 

On PF's order, they halted outside a simple, single-glass paned door, wooden and out of place against the brutish concrete. Peeling block letters on the wire-crossed glass read 'Yamamoto, Dr. N., Chief Robotics Lead - Integration and AI Division'.

Reri splintered the lock with a hard kick, sending it rebounding off a desk just behind. A rubber bung had been super glued just-so to suggest she was not the first to do this. Seto wished he could capture the whole room to take home with them. 

It was not the room from Crow's photo, but his eyes settled on the one thing that had been unpacked from the stacks of boxes and placed purposefully on the woodworm ridden surface of the far desk. A photo frame, simple and metal, no bigger than the average book and covered in dust. Reri began to move the boxes around, seeming to have found something, but Seto was focused on the ghost of a person beneath the grey, flashlight under his chin to better clean the glass. 

Five laughing and smiling people stood close together, photographed casually at arm's length by the pale, grinning boy in the centre. 

Crow. 

A sudden surge of emotion welled in his chest, choking back a sob at the sight of his best friend. His fingers shook, clinging to the frame to clean it up a little more, wanting to take in every detail. To Crow's left stood the aged man from his photo, eyes crinkled behind his glasses and hand on Crow's shoulder in that same fatherly way that Edo had. The woman to Crow's right had soft almond eyes like H. Her hair looked long and braided loosely over one shoulder, her wide grin young and playful. The two men behind them shared dark hair and tan skin, but were opposites in height and weight. One of them looked as if he were mid yell, and Seto chuckled at him.

"Seto." Reri said softly, having stilled in her digging. He turned to her, alarmed at the two pale bodies sitting on the desk behind her. Clambering over boxes, he drew closer, both unnerved and fascinated by the empty shells in the shape of children. The smallest one would have been shorter than him if standing, made to look no older than early teens. Bald with a dark metal skull, and a slightly younger line to the jaw, but the shape of the closed eyes and angle of the nose was all Crow. He thought of Crow's oddly short height in the photo he had shown. Robots didn't grow with age. 

He touched the child's face with cold, gentle fingertips, smoothing away settled grime. The simple white gown it wore was short sleeved, and Seto's gaze fell to the curious faint lines ringing joints and running laterally down bicep and forearm. They felt hard, like deep, clean cut scars in the skin. 

The larger shell was more dismantled, the entirety of the brain and the back half of the skull removed. The lines under its skin were almost black, far more pronounced, and the gown ended at its knees to reveal the lines running down pale legs as well. It's face was too much like Crow. The slightly opened eyelids were empty.

Seto turned away, unable to bear the lifeless copy, looking over the boxes nearest him.

"I don't know where to start." There was so much paper. Must have been hundreds of files and folders - it would take hours to read through them to find anything useful.

"Seto, look for small plastic and metal devices, usually the size of a thumb, or plastic coated devices that resemble my battery. These were used to store a lot of data, and could easily contain the information on every piece of paper in this room." PF advised. The teen couldn't imagine how so much could be stored on something the size of his thumb, but would be the first to admit he knew little about these things.

"I can read quite quickly compared to humans, I will look for anything that may help." Sparing Reri a thankful smile at her offer, Seto climbed back over to the desk as PF scanned the room for the data storage devices she'd mentioned. The box on the desk chair was filled with strange junk and odds and ends. A large, shiny button with a bit of cotton still attached, a scarf that was more sequins than wool, an interestingly shaped glass jar (that was sadly cracked) - and beneath them, a beautiful ship in a bottle. Three tiny masts with faded black cloth sails, rows of minute canons, and the shining gold figurehead of a winged woman reaching out her hand at the prow. Seto lifted it from the box carefully, one of the masts wobbling a little in its intricate rigging. From the tallest, a skull and crossbones flag stuck out stiffly.

It was a pirate ship. The bottle was the length of his arm, and tall rather than wide to allow the ship within, too big for him to justify taking it with them however much he desperately wanted to. It wouldn't help he told himself, reluctantly putting it down on the dusty desk and turning his attention to the next box with lip pulled in between teeth.

"The desk drawers appear to contain something that closely fits what we are looking for. The box on the floor in front of them is also likely useful." The robot at his back chimed, distracting him from the temptation of wedging the ship in his backpack. It wouldn't fit, but he was hopeful.

Breaking open the locked drawers with the axe, Seto had to brace a foot on the desk to wrench it open on its rusted rails. Within, several plastic cases rattled irritably, all about the size of PF's battery and labelled with things like 'July - Backup' and 'mark 3 specs'. There were other office things like a roll of brittle no-longer-sticky tape and a stack of yellowed envelopes, but Seto scooped up only the not-batteries into his red tin, wrapped in the sequinned scarf for safety.

Reri was making good progress through the boxes, already having piled three to her other side and flicking at an alarming speed through a stack of reports from another.

"Wow, I wish I could read that fast." He chuckled, hefting the box from the floor onto the desk. The pink haired doll stilled abruptly, blinking at him.

"I am not reading exactly. I am looking at pages at a time for certain words I believe Edo would look for."

"Still, I'm pretty slow at reading. Always had other things to do, I suppose..." She watched him with her golden eyes as he piled a few more hard drives into the tin.

"Edo reads often, he could help you practice." His hopeful smiles were always so bright, it made her systems flare in wanting to return them. She couldn't feel if she was, but hoped so.

Slowly, they made their way through the entire room. Seto's eyes stung from having to read by torchlight, feeling a little guilty that Reri had finished most of the room by the time he'd gone through five lots of documents. He'd found numerous photographs, having to tear himself away from studying them too closely to just put them into the 'keep' pile and move on. Four boxes they narrowed it down to. He couldn't even guess how long they'd been and didn't dare ask.

"We can't carry these and Crow..." He looked around the room again, hoping there might be something - behind the door, a sack truck standing empty caught the light. Together, they stacked three boxes - the fourth precariously on top - against the back of the trolley, and made their way back to the stairwell. "Ah, PF, before we go, could you look for anything like medicine?"

"What kind of medicine? Are you sick? Your heart rate and temperature are within normal bounds-" He laughed lightly at her immediate panic.

"No, it's not for me. Tomiko - she's the doctor back home - she asked if I could look for more information on the pills Ren has to take. Though, I don't really know where to even look." He supposed the labs where Ren had been living was the best hope, but they'd be halfway back to Tokyo before he even reached them. Unless they could go back the other way - enter the lab from the tower.

"There are some basic medical supplies but- I would imagine a hospital or large pharmacy to be the best location. If I knew the names of the drugs involved, I could make a better estimate, I'm sorry."

"N-no! Don't be, you're an amazing help PF, I couldn't have gotten this far without you - without both of you. I can't tell you how grateful I am, really."

"You deserve kindness, Seto." Reri said softly as she held the bottom of the sack truck, indicating for him to be the guide up the stairs.

"You didn't forget me." PF added, heartfelt honesty in her crackling voice. "All this is a small amount to payback for that." Emotion cloaked his throat, managing only a humble nod and breathless smile to their warm words.

 --

Once more, they stood before the seized doors, warding them back with cold indifference. The first strike rebounded off with a startlingly loud bang, Seto's arms trembling with the shock.

"It may be best if I do this, Seto." Reri offered, holding out a hand for the axe. A little numbly, he nodded, standing back as she moved into position.

_BANG_.

He jolted despite knowing what to expect. Another strike and Reri had made a slight dent. Another, and another, and she levered the slight gap with the pry tool. It wasn't enough.

Again she struck, such surprising power in her slender frame. It should frighten him how much stronger she was, just for being made of metal. Was Crow this strong?

A reluctant shriek of metal as the door shifted an inch, a final echoing bang and Reri was wrenching the doors open, the horrendous noise a scream of desecration. And then they stood in silence. Reri's glowing eyes watching the boy struggle to find a breath and hold it. She could pinpoint the moment his resolve gathered in the slight nod, the darkening of that lovely twilight indigo in his eyes and a tightened grip on the torch.

Seto stepped into the blackness - and there he was. Just as Seto had left him.

He hadn't realised- he hadn't thought how much he'd missed- a trembled, gasping sob escaping the spaces between his fingers as he staggered forward. He sank down beside Crow's slumped figure and curled himself in, small and hurting, to cling to the coloured jacket. He _ached_.

Seto prayed for the scent of summer rain, some lingering warmth that wouldn't cry 'death', but the cheek that brushed his as his nose pressed to the scarf was _cold_ as if cast from marble. Only rust and damp concrete filled his senses, eyes blurring as his heart wrenched, fingers curling into the musty fabric.

"I'm here." He croaked, as though Crow only slept and would hear him. "I came back, Crow." His voice broke, shuddering another sob as he sought to cling closer.

Reri watched his hunched shoulders tremble. PF listened to the hiccoughs he tried to fight down. 'You don't have to be so brave, Seto', she wanted to whisper.

At length, he sat back on his feet, wiping at reddened eyes and willing away the sniffles worsened by cold. Crow's chin rested against his chest, eyelashes lying jet black and feather soft against lily-white skin. With halting fingers, Seto gripped the visor of the maroon hat and lifted it carefully away, not wanting it to fall off when he was moved. Reri stepped quietly to Crow's other side, respectful enough to wait for Seto to move back in realisation before slipping hands under knees and shoulders. She didn't look strong enough to carry him, the black haired boy easily the same size as her if not taller, but she showed no signs of struggling as she rose to her feet. The dulled medals and teapot clanked at the sudden disturbance.

"Let's go home." She said with the most human smile he'd seen. Wiping the last of his tears, he managed a wobbly smile in return, feeling with each step back down the murky, haunting corridors as if all the weight were evaporating from him. As if the almost tangible dark were finally shedding from his skin, and he clutched the hat tight and focused on daylight, on fresh air, and on Home.

\--

Getting the boxes up the lift shaft was something of a fiasco. They didn't fit in the harness, so H had given them a thoughtful frown and bundled out of sight for several minutes. Ren sat close to the edge and chatted through the radio, relieved to see them back and unharmed. Reri placed Crow down carefully just inside the lift shutters as another rope _fwumped_ to the ground for the boxes.

"Make sure you loop it underneath a few times - Reri do that pot-loop-thing you do." H crackled over the radio. It hissed and popped, catching some murmur to Ren. The pink haired robot lay the rope out in a complicated series of overlapping loops, weaving the long end around before placing the first box inside. A single pull tightened the impromptu net bag around the cardboard, secured tightly in place to by hoisted up. Seto watched it go, well aware he was in harm's way if it should break, but too happy seeing Ren's eager hands reaching for it to look away. The radios were playing up, the button obviously stuck on one of them as garbled snippets that sounded like words crackled in the quiet. Seto paid it no mind, too close to the goal to think of much else.

Down the rope came again with the net bag mostly intact, up went the next box, and before long it was Seto and PF's turn.

"Ah, can't we send Crow first?"

"He is too heavy for just H and Ren. You and PF need to be next." A particularly fierce rush of white noise from the radio had the redhead reaching to turn it off, the noise was creepy, when he heard the voice more clearly.

"- _ju-s--stay here- al_ -"

"What?" H yelled down to them. Seto frowned in confusion. Reri fastened the harness belts and lifted him up experimentally. He managed not to squeak, but caught the amused gleam in her eye.

"Wasn't that you?" Seto called back. She shook her head, shrugging and yelling that they were just faulty, taking up slack on the line as Reri signalled her. 

There was something in the hall behind Reri. Eyes wide and staring.

Seto grabbed her roughly, pulling her aside as it lunged through the open doorway, tripping over Crow's boots and its outstretched hands falling inches short of Seto's neck. A drone, as torn up and messy as the rest of them, silent for the amount missing beneath its upper jaw. Dimly, he heard H and Ren cry out to them, twisting himself aside to avoid crushing an alarmed PF as the robot stepped into its stumble and took another upwards swipe. Reri seized it behind an exposed shoulder blade and wrenched it back into the hallway with incredible strength. It fell, slamming onto it's back and already shifting its weight to rise again until the pinkette threw her weight on top of it.

"Go." She said simply, but Seto was not about to leave her down here with that thing. 

"It's head- Seto, remove its _head!_ " Both PF and H yelled, the line falling slack to give him room to chase. Reri was not as strong as the drone despite its ailing body, and with a shattering kick, it caved in her ribs - a second lifting her body up and almost off. Her shins smacked back against the floor without a flinch. The scuffle was quiet, frightening in the blackness and glimpses of torchlight. Reri held it's slashing clawed hands away as Seto shoved a boot to the side of its head, struggling to pin it in place. The fireaxe was much bigger than any axe he'd ever chopped firewood with, and so heavy as to take real effort to swing - but it's weight made it fall harder and the first strike split vertebrae in a spray of glistening black oil. A yell, and the second severed it entirely, blade sparking off the stone beneath. 

Falling against his shoulder in the door-frame, rattling the lift shutters, Seto breathed hard, fumbling to undo the harness across his chest. Reri stood, touching her face with oil stained fingers.

"Guys?! Answer me, please!" H tugged at the rope, the redheaded boy managing a cough of 'we're okay'. 

"I- Seto, I didn't sense it approaching - it gave off no signal at all-" PF apologized, sounding upset. If Reri hadn't been there, there was little more warning would have done anyway. 

"It's okay PF, we're fine, please don't worry about it." She fell into that quiet scratchy sound when she was not-quite-sulking but thinking over things too closely. "Reri, how are your ribs-" Reri's head turned and Seto's blood froze. 

She did not bleed, but the wounds were clear enough cutting into synthetic skin. Three long lines over her cheek and catching her collarbone, a fingers breadth between them. Two more up over her other shoulder.

Just like Hachi. 

* * *

 


	14. Fading Dawn

* * *

 

Sleep came in short lapses, waking over and over still in the dark.

Reri's face had been carefully bandaged to prevent the cuts tearing any deeper, and they had repacked the trailers to accommodate Crow's sitting form in hurried silence. H had spared a small, soft sound when she saw the gentle boy arrange Crow's hands to hold the teapot on his lap, his blanket tucked around the lifeless doll.

Seto himself felt wretched. For every spark of joy, at remembering PF's familiar weight or that Crow was just behind him, there followed a wave of guilt that they had left the village with such danger on their doorstep. A danger he feared had followed them from Tokyo. Ren had wanted to tell him that he could be wrong, maybe everything was okay, but the air was too splintered with tension. It was nothing he hadn't already tried to convince himself.

In the feeble moonlight, unable to find sleep, it was H who shifted to sit up beside him, beside the trailer with Crow.

"You need to get some rest." She whispered, knowing full well he'd tried. The jagged silhouette of Tokyo took a blackened bite from the murky sky, Seto unable to tear his eyes from it through the few panes of grubby glass. "Come on," the woman coaxed, but Seto remained with arms encircling his knees, watching the skyline as if waiting for it to attack him. "They're fine." Violet eyes shifted to her, able to pick out only a glint of light and her darker outline against the room, cast in PFs dim glow. "They're fine," she said again, though he wasn't sure who she was reassuring.

"I should have realised what had attacked Hachi. It should have been the first thing on my mind-"

"No." She cut him off with a firm word. "No, don't start that. You're -what? Fifteen? You're a fifteen year old kid, who's been through a lot , and a lot more I know you haven't even told us, and you were - _a hundred miles away_ from where those things are." She paused for effect, tone softening. "You 'should have' nothing, Seto. _I_ should have known. _I_  should have asked. Do you blame me?"

"No! Of course not - you couldn't have known-!" He knew what she had done, how she'd so easily turned the situation around to show him another view, but trepidation and fear still sat heavy in his gut.

"There you go then." A warm hand clasped his arm with a squeeze. "You know, I'll be in so much trouble if you come back looking like a zombie." H huffed with amusement.

"A what?"

"Reanimated dead body. Eats brains." At his prolonged quiet, H quickly hissed, "fictional! Not real!"

"O-oh." In their companionable silence, dark indigo eyes slid to Ren, her crown of silvery hair glowing by PF's light. They had seen no signs for pharmacies. PF had known some basic information about the drug when Ren read out the label, but had reluctantly admitted that it went beyond her knowledge of first aid. "We need to find a hospital, for Ren's medicine." He whispered. H watched him, what little she could see.

"There's not one this side of the city. The one that _was_ had a gas leak or something, about a year ago - it was already empty though. The next nearest that hasn't been cleared out or in ruins..." They both looked out at the city. "Must be south. How many weeks worth has she got at the moment?"

"I'm not sure. Half a pot, which is maybe thirty pills." He'd never dared count them. He still knew.

"A month?" A low cuss. "That puts us right in winter." They sat silent for several long minutes. A fox squalled a few streets over. "So," H began again, slow. "We've got two choices. We either come out again before the end of the month, _or_ Reri and me will go to the south hospital. You've got a map and PF now, you can make it home." Seto stared at her outline, eyes wide.

"What about - but what if we're right, and the village is in danger?"

"You roll in quietly and check around. If there's something there, stay a safe distance away and wait for us. To be honest though, if something could take down that crabby old bastard Kaito, then I wouldn't be much help anyway. Reri should have at least two more days in her, and we'll visit Roppongi to get help."

"The other robots... they're like Reri?"H nodded then realised he couldn't see it.

"Yeah. They helped a lot gathering up survivors after the first Glass Cage, so they were set up with electricity and programmed to use it to recharge, and shown how to repair each other. Edo comes down usually late spring to visit and check on them." He wondered what they were like, why they'd choose to stay in the city instead of with people. "So, we'd be fine. I'm a bit worried about you and Ren getting back, but you have PF so...she'd look out for you, right?"

"What if there's more of them?" The shift of material indicating a shrug.

"Aim for the head."

"No, in the city. At the other hospital." A pause.

"We'll burn that bridge when we come to it." He wondered what use burning a bridge was, but she'd already rolled to her knees and started crawling away.

Seto rested his head against the trailer, blinking slow. His knuckles brushed the metal, longing for the comfort of touch.

 --

 Tonemura lay empty and quiet. Worn tyres whispered over damp tarmac, only the distant murmur of the cows and cluck of chickens hinting life. The bicycle brakes squeaked, a mournful scream in the stillness. 

The Seto and Ren were exhausted and alone, staggering more than walking as they dismounted, hearts tight as they cast their eyes for people. A tan furred head popped up from Kaito's porch, ears perked as a dark shape shifted behind it. Hachi leapt to his paws and bounded towards them, through the garden gate and over the crater in the road to greet with snuffling licks. The rest of the pack soon bundled round, the dark shape stepping down in the garden and closer until they realised it was Kaito wrapped in a heavy fur cloak, limping slowly towards them.

The small concrete wall outside Edo's front door had been damaged and then neatly dismantled. Against the pale, porous breezeblocks, dark splatters still lingered in scrubbed patches. 

"Oh!" Came a sudden chirp, the teens sharply rounding on the house to the left where H's mother, Ayame, was stepping out into the cold. She tugged the front door more or less shut to keep in the heat and shuffled over quickly. "You're home!" They breathed a collective sigh of relief at the sight of her, unharmed and unworried, reaching to bundle them into an embrace with her warm smile. Ayame tutted at cold noses and ears, reddened fingers clasping handfuls of her soft knit jumper.

"You're in one piece, that's good." Kaito eyed them, sharp gaze lingering on the occasional stain as if to assess whether it was blood. The heavy throw of pelts fell over their backs, chilly now the sweat of the rush home cooled on their skin.

"Are Hanahime and Reri just behind you, or...?" H had told them fiercely to only say she had gone to Roppongi, and though Seto hated to lie, he couldn't bear worrying her mother. H had made them promise.

"They went to Roppongi, and told us to carry on home - what happened to the road?" Ayame's mouth quirked, but she seemed to accept his answer. If she noticed the swift change in subject, she didn't pursue it.

"A drone came into town night after you left." Kaito motioned them towards Tsubaki's house, the elderly lady just slipping on her shoes hurriedly. "Was chasing after Hachi. The pack were trying to corner it, but threw a couple of them around - they're alright, don't worry." He added quickly to their dismayed looks. "Juni managed to get a hold of it, but ah..." He grimaced a little. "You should go see Edo when you've settled, he's in the shop." Tugging her shawl closer around her shoulders, Tsubaki reached them, wrinkles pulled into a genuine smile.

"Oh, thank goodness! We had a little snow - did you get caught in it? Oh, I've been so worried- and you're so cold! Come in, in you go Dears." 

"A-actually, I just need to take Crow to Edo..." Seto hesitated, knowing he couldn't carry Crow alone and certainly not about to leave him outside. Tsubaki's firm grip on his arm was surprisingly strong, as if reassuring herself they were really there. She caught sight of PF's grey form at his back and nodded, drawing back to cling to her cane.

"Ah- of course, of course. Come back for dinner, a little later then." He smiled and promised he would, Ren taking his hand and tugging at Ayame's sleeve, asking quietly if she could help. The woman beamed a 'sure thing' and offered to plait her hair after she'd had a bath - Seto's too when Ren threw his dark maroon locks a thoughtful look.

Between the three of them, and Kaito sort-of-helping with an unneeded steadying hand, they managed to navigate the sliding door into the old workshop, finding it dark and chilly within as they sat Crow in one of the overstuffed armchairs. The log burner was filled only with ash, the iron long cold. 

Seto sank into the chair opposite, unclipping PF from his back to rest on his knees. Ayame opened the side door and called into the house, apparently getting an answer as she yelled to tell Edo of his visitors. Standing near the outer doors, Kaito's brow drew sudden and heavy over an intense frown, fixed on Crow, almost searching. He was quickly ushered out by Ayame before the redhead could ask what was wrong, left to look over Crow's still form himself. For a moment, he could have been sure Kaito recognised the pale doll.

Ren drifted over to the softly chiming grandfather clock, stroking cold fingertips over the glass, tracing its beautiful moondials. 

Minutes ticked steadily onwards, PF crackling lightly a few times as if about to say something but thinking better of it. 

Shifting to the edge of his seat and leaning forward, Seto reached out to arrange Crow's hand more comfortably on the arm of the chair, sliding his touch over gloved fingers as he withdrew.

It was difficult to sit still, with Crow here in the place that could bring him back, and yet having to wait to do so. 

"Seto, you seem restless." PF whirred, Ren glancing over from looking through the cabinet of labelled jars. 

"I'm -going to get the boxes in." He excused himself, placing PF on the tree stump table and stepping out into the cold alone. Emotions swirled violently in his chest, taking a moment to close his eyes and breathe against the workshop door. He was happy to be home. Exhausted, needing a bath, and sick with knowing their fears had proved true - but they were home.

Kaito's grimace at the question of Juni lingered in his mind.

\--

Ren met him at the door for each box of the few that they had managed to fit in with Crow, the trailer creaking with the weight. She knew he needed his space, but she was reluctant to let him move them by himself. They had been quiet on the ride home and she wanted to talk to him - without even PF to overhear. She didn't see much chance any time soon. 

Quickly running out of floor space in the smaller shop, Seto lowered the last box beside the armchair as the tall man stepped down from the sidedoor into the house, expression grim. The redhead opened his mouth to greet him, but words stopped in his throat at the dark smudges Edo was cleaning from his arms. A chemical tang soaked into the grubby cloth, leaving clean streaks in its wake through the silver-black. Robot blood. 

"What's-" He faltered, the flinty eyes flicking from the piled boxes and black haired figure to soften on the teen. "Is Juni okay?" A slight shake of the head, casting the cloth aside on the bench as he approached. Seto took it as a silent request not to ask further. 

"I see the battery worked alright." Edo indicated to PF's softly glowing lights, brightening at the attention. 

"Y-yeah - this is PF. PF, this is Edo. He gave me your new battery."

"Then I owe you my thanks, Mr Edo." She crackled with genuine warmth.  

"Just Ed, please." With a slight huff of effort, Edo lowered himself to crouch nearer the table. "You're a mark four, aren't you?"

"I am, yes."

"Sounds like your audio could do with a tune up. Could you reboot in diagnostic mode for me? Run full service maintenance checks and log output in dot-serdat."

"Of course!" Seto blinked in confusion as PF's lights flickered, dimmed and then returned in a slow, faint pulse, as if it measured her heartbeat. He had a lot to learn, and wondered if he should be writing things down. 

Ren left her trinket exploring to join them, peering over the back of Crow's chair as Edo turned his attention to the pale robot.

"Well, aren't you unusual?" He murmured after a beat. "Do you mind if I...?" He made a vague gesture towards Crow, and anything he did was only for the robots benefit, so Seto nodded fervently, perching beside PF on the treestump-table. Edo's large, gentle hands checked Crow's hairline with a thoughtful hum, holding the pale face with careful fingers to turn and press along jawline and cheekbones. As he thumbed back an eyelid, the teen's heart tightened at the sight of dull grey eyes where he'd known only vibrant green, glowing with life. Edo took interest in the sharp teeth, scratching a nail against them as if to assess what they were made of. "Very unusual." Edo murmured again.

"What's unusual?" Seto must have sounded nervous, as Edo was quick to reassure him with a bracing pat to the shoulder as he rose stiffly to his feet. 

"Nothing too serious. I've seen a lot of doll builds, but he's using parts I've not seen before. He was either a prototype for a very expensive line, or a one-off. Won't know for sure without diagnostics."

"Can...can he still be fixed?" Ren's eyes were large and owlish, face half hidden against her hands still clutching the chair. 

"Oh yes, it's only different parts, not different biology. Have you two eaten yet?" Edo asked, eyeing the closest of the boxes. The teens nodded, but their travel-roughened appearances still gave him cause enough to usher them back towards Tsubaki's home. "Go and clean up, get some rest, and come over later - _after_  dinner. I'll clean up here and take a look at these papers."

"Um - Ren, do you- do you want to go first?" Seto fidgeted under their combined attention. "I can help move the boxes, I mean." Ren didn't need to be persuaded, surprising him with a tight hug to the ribs and stepping out into the darkening evening. She'd been quiet lately. He thought of what she'd said at the lake, about not forgetting her. Had he reassured her enough? For all the company he had so longed for, he missed their hours side-by-side in the dark, talking of nothing and the all the world they knew. 

"They mean a lot to you, don't they?" Edo's voice was a low rumble, fondness in his eyes as the boy smiled meekly. 

"Yeah." Straightening with a deep breath, the man looked down at Crow. Seto wondered what he saw.

"The drone that attacked..." Seto's heart beat a little harder, and he wondered if Edo saw _them_ in the dull grey eyes and pale skin. The older man was very carefully not meeting the stare of wide indigo. He reached down beside the chair, lifting a dark ball into the light - that was no ball at all, but the severed head of a drone. "I want you to look very carefully at it, Seto." He didn't want to look, dread seizing his stomach as trembling hands reached out to take the awful offering. An eye of faded grey stared back at him in an almost complete face of bone-white skin. It wasn't quite Crow, but it was close enough that Seto swallowed hard to suppress a shudder.

"I know." His voice rose no louder than a whisper, but Edo breathed deep, and sighed. The elderly man sunk onto the edge of the table, elbows braced on knees and studying the redheaded teen.

"Almost everyone saw what it looked like. It was brief, and covered in blood, but they saw. I want you to be _very honest_ with me, Seto." He waited until the watery eyes met with his, gave the boy a second to breathe. "Is your friend Crow one of them?"

"No!" Seto choked, biting his lip at the sudden vehemence in his voice. Whether it was to quell his own doubts or Edo's, he couldn't guess.

"But you know that everyone else is going to take one look at him, and see the thing that came screaming out of the bushes after Hachi, don't you?"

"If they just met him- he's nothing like them, I promise, Edo, please-"

"Alright, alright." The man soothed, taking the head from Seto's grasp and settling a firm hand on his arm. "I'm on your side; I know post-GC robots are individuals, but not everyone sees that. I need you to understand that you've brought to me a robot, that I can't promise to everyone else is just a doll. When you describe his behaviour...he sounds like a droid, but his build suggests drone - but then the aesthetics are of an extremely high quality doll. Seto, I have no idea what your friend is, and _only_ your word that he's safe." A miserable sniff.

"Can you f-fix him?"

"Can you promise me he poses no threat to us?"

"Yes." He answered, with such conviction that Edo smiled a little.

"Then I can fix him." Seto did not cry. The tears burned behind his eyes but he tugged at his lip with his teeth and staved them off. "I don't want to upset you Seto, but you do understand why I'm wary, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Good. Will you be able to help me lift him, then?" Seto nodded, taking hold of Crow's knees as Edo lifted beneath his arms, almost dropping his best friend at the sight of a headless drone slumped in the corner of the second workshop. "It's alright," Edo said quickly. "Sorry, I should have mentioned I still had the rest." After they hefted Crow onto the gurney,  Edo threw a cloth over the drone. It's long legs still stuck out. Bracing his knuckles on the edge of the rubbery mattress, the elderly man surveyed the younger with careful weight. "Seto, There is something else. I do need you to realise what fixing PF and Crow entails. They are robots." This seems a strange thing to stress the point of when Seto himself had asked for them to be recharged, but the teen nodded in understanding.

"I know."

"So, if we find something wrong, we may have to take some of them apart to get to it. I just want you to know that it's alright to be upset. If you get uncomfortable, you are free to leave. Nothing I do will hurt them." 

Oh. _Take them apart_. 

The thought sat sickening and hot behind his breastbone. 

"I-I know. If it will help them, I want to learn everything I can." His eyes traced the familiar pale face. Whatever showed in his expression, Edo understood, and that kind, warm touch settled on his shoulder.

"Alright." Edo said softly. "Let's make a start on the papers, hmm?"

Although reluctant to leave Crow's side, Seto agreed and they returned to the cozy armchairs, PF still making odd noises and lights pulsing. Edo built up a stack of kindling and coaxed life into the fire, the burner soon roaring with the intake of air as flames caught into an orange blaze.

On the low table, Seto emptied out his red tin of the battery-like devices PF had said were 'hard drives', Edo seeming impressed by the collection and fetching a slim silver box. It unfolded into a black screen and a keyboard, the teen watching in interest as it whirred to life. "You might wonder," the elderly man rumbled low, waiting for the machine to finish loading, "why I have not simply attached the power cable to Crow and waited to see what happens. For a start, he's a lot more advanced than PF, so it's a little more difficult. Crow has been dormant, that is 'off', for an extended period of time, following what I can only assume is the entirety of his battery life. Assuming that he has a battery the same grade as his aesthetics suggest, I can guess that it may well have been anything up to a month on high usage - possible six months if it was military grade."

"Is that really high?" 

"It's extraordinary. On most non-static robots, that is not connected directly to a constant power supply like advanced AI droids, battery expectancy was a week on high use. Commercial dolls were generally forty-eight hours due to size constraints and cheaper, bulkier locomotive parts." Seto's tired brain struggled to absorb as much as he could, trying to make mental notes to ask what a 'commercial' doll was, or why they had size constraints.

"But...if even if the drones that have been attacking us had a battery as good as Crow's -" now that someone else saw it, he pictured them too clearly behind his eyelids, that voice that wasn't _theirs_ when they fell."- it means someone must be recharging them, doesn't it?" Flint eyes met his with their usual stern steadiness.

"It does." He said, almost as an admission, turning away to pick apart a bundle of plastic ropes with odd little connectors on the end. "At first, we thought they were just dormants reacting to what appeared to be a second Glass Cage. But that was three months ago. Whatever power remained in them should have been long depleted - which means they are drawing power from somewhere. It is possible, as they are military drones, that they could _learn_ to recharge themselves and disseminate it to the others...but then, drones don't operate without orders and they don't _hunt_ civilians." He indicated to the head lying on the floor. Seto wished they could bury it to get rid of it. "It's arms weren't its own. The eye has been replaced - poorly by the cuts in the skin around the socket. They don't learn to do that."

"Someone's repairing them." Seto's voice sounded distant in his own ears, remembering the staring camera-lens eyes of the one in Shibuya. How they didn't stand right as if a leg was too long. 

"They're trying to at least." The first of the hard drives connected to the grey screen-and-keyboard, and Edo leaned over with glasses balanced on the bridge of his nose, elbow resting on his knee and face cupped in his hand. Seto smudged away lingering silver-black between his fingers. 

The small pile of boxes loomed taller from his seated position, and Seto's itching eyes and sore limbs ached a little more at not knowing where to start. Reri had sorted through them so quickly, but he was a much slower reader. "Seems to be some sort of video diary on this one. Just going to make back ups...just in case..." Edo trailed off as he started looking for some other device to make 'back-ups' with, and with a small sigh, Seto pulled the first box close. 

\--

"Seto?" Groggily, the teen opened his eyes, arm splayed at a funny angle over the chair and the wedge of papers he'd started on cascading from his lap. Edo chuckled at his sleepy attempts to regather them. "I'll worry about that, go and get a bath, some food, and some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." 

"I can come over later, really -"

"It's late, Seto dear." Tsubaki said softly from the workshop door. Startled, Seto scrambled up, seeing the dark evening behind her. Several of the dogs had bedded down in the gaps between boxes. He'd fallen asleep before even getting through the first page. 

"Can I just say goodnight to Crow and PF?" 

"Of course, go on."

PF was still unresponsive with lights fading on and off, on and off. He touched her corner by the clip for the attachment straps and whispered a brief goodnight.

The second workshop was dark, lit dully by a single desklamp. Crow looked like a ghost. A boy.

Knuckles brushed soft against his pale cheek, and Seto leaned in to fold his arms around slumped shoulders, fingers curling into the jacket lined with colours.

Somehow, in his heart, it was different to holding PF, or even Ren. Not in the shapes of their bodies, or in the joy of having them by his side again, but a creeping something that anchored his ribs to Crow's where they touched, and felt his own heart beat against silence. He tried to fathom it as his nose pressed to the worn yellow scarf and smelled rust and concrete.

 

Summer seemed so long ago.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient with me! We're getting there with Crow, I promise :>


	15. A Boy Called Shou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, it's been a hell of a month and then some. My dad has had a very sudden health scare and then a further collapse, so between being out the house at 7am for work and not home until 10pm from the hospital/mum's for a few weeks, I've really had neither time nor concentration.  
> I've had most of this in my head for about...honestly eight or so years, so I really wanted to give it proper attention and it's been driving me mad that I couldn't focus. (He is getting better now, was just really unlucky).
> 
> Just a heads up but Crow (still not awake! Forgive me!) is redressed in something a bit more suitable for maintenance work. It's no more than what they do in hospitals all the time, and it's just Seto, Juni, and Edo (and PF), but I appreciate redressing someone who is unconscious could make some people uncomfortable.  
> It /should/ be uncomfortable to be honest, as the fic is kind of on Seto's shoulder, but I understand I have a pretty high tolerance for these things.  
> There's nothing particularly jarring I don't think(?), it's purely necessity, but you'll only miss some descriptions of made-up robotics which will likely crop up again, so skip from "If you're uncomfortable, you are welcome to leave." to "Could that wait until he's awake?" if you'd prefer.
> 
> Thank you for being patient - one day I'll get back into regular updates u__u

* * *

 

Sinking into the padded zaisu chair and fresh from a much needed bath, Seto gratefully accepted the bowl of rice and thick broth that Tsubaki had kept warm. It echoed their first night in Tonemura, settling down at the low table with the fire embers glowing in sleep, and the pinesmoke heat enfolding their aching bones. Seto was almost a little too warm under the haori cardigan, loosely hanging from his shoulders over the dark striped robe, but it raised pleasant goose bumps down his arms in each heated shiver, as if his skin relished the change from the biting cold.

"There we go," Tsubaki hummed, sounding pleased as she lowered herself onto another padded seat. Jinji hefted himself from dozing in the alcove to snuggle up along Seto's leg, the teen sparing a moment to tenderly brush his knuckles between the cat's perked ears, and lightly scratch in the dip between shoulder blades. The tabby purred, loud and content, as he arched into the touch.

Though the food H had cooked on the road had been nothing to complain about - far better than the meals on his travels usually were - nothing could beat the richness of home-cooking. Even the short, sticky rice was somehow fluffier, somehow a feast all on its own, though it was the very same grain that they'd cooked over the little gas stove. There was something in the weight and texture of the glazed teacups too that he swore gave the matcha and genmaicha tea healing properties, it's mellow scent of hazelnut and roasted rice soothing as he took a sip.

Ren nudged his leg surreptitiously beneath the edge of the table. She was not particularly stealthy, but Tsubaki's eyes only flicked at the movement before returning to her own tea. Seto glanced down at the pale fingers prodding at his hip. From under the pooling fabric of her too-large yukata, Ren revealed the bundle of her scarf, the redhead not sure what she was up to until he recalled her removing it in the souvenir store in Matsumoto. It felt like weeks ago.  The girl gave him a meaningful look he nodded to, keen to see the kindly lady's reaction. With them safely returned, she had quickly settled into the sweet, doting way she had been when they had first arrived, and Seto was relieved no lingering shadow remained between them. 

He savoured another mouthful of broth as Ren lifted the parcel into view, and shuffled round the edge of the table to sit beside Tsubaki. The elderly woman set down her teacup to fold her hands in her lap, looking on curiously as Ren slid the scarf bundle in front of her.

"When we were in Matsumoto and we went to see the castle, we wanted to bring you something back. Because it was special to you." Tsubaki made a small noise, a little 'oh', as the wrinkles of her face lifted, touched that they had thought of her. "So we brought some things back that we thought you'd like." The woman lay a hand over her heart to rest on each of them a heartfelt look, gripping Ren's shoulder with that surprising strength.

"Bless your cotton socks, you thoughtful dears."She breathed with full affection. "But, you know the greatest gift that I could have asked for was for you to come back safe." Ren fidgeted, smiling at the sentiment, but keen for Tsubaki to see her presents.

"Open it." She urged. The woman smiled warmly and unwrapped the scarf with great care. Seto couldn't quite remember what Ren had decided on in the end. The first she lifted out was a small ceramic model of Matsumoto castle, perched on its sloping plinth with each stone carefully hand-painted. It was no larger than the heavy tetsubin kettle resting on a pad on the table, but the number on the price tag had contained a lot of zeroes, and Ren had said that expensive things were usually good. By the gasp of admiration as Tsubaki held it to the light, she had been right.

"Oh, this is _beautiful_ \- look at the little windows... but this must have cost a-" She stopped herself abruptly, and then chuckled with a shake of the head. "I suppose that hardly matters...this is absolutely lovely. I shall have to put it somewhere I can always see it..." Tsubaki cast her eyes around the room, Ren hopping up to place the model on the long sideboard, beside the clock, when the older woman moved to get up. "That's perfect. Thank you both."

"There's more," Ren said, sitting on her heels. Tsubaki gave that soft little 'oho ho' of a laugh, and unfolded the rest of the scarf flat. Three temari balls tumbled apart, faded, but still beautifully patterned in woven thread, resembling star shapes and chrysanthemum blooms. Beneath them were four postcards.

Tsubaki fell quiet, eyes twinkling as her fingers delicately lifted the first. A little scuffed at the edge, the photograph showed the castle in all its magnificence, dark roofs and the vermillion bridge laden with pure, white snow. A wrinkled thumb whispered over the corner.

"You know," She began in a very faint voice, barely above a breath, and steady with checked emotion. "I met my husband there, in the gardens. We were the only two people that day, and he came and sat under the pergola with me, the one just in front of the castle. I'd been upset over some _silly_ thing at work, and he just sat and listened." Seto felt that warm ache in his own chest; an old, quiet scar balmed with fond memories and love. "We went for coffee in this tiny little local place, and that was that. We were married right where we met next February." Ren's eyes were shining, so sensitive to another's feelings when so close, and Tsubaki smoothed a kind touch over the small pale hand clinging to her cardigan elbow. "This means so much to me. Thank you." She looked over the other three postcards with the same nostalgic smile, each a view of the castle in a different season. Spring was a little water damaged at the edge, but summer's sky was still a brilliant blue. Ren placed the temari balls in the alcove, beneath the scroll reading 'flower' and 'spring' that Seto still didn't know the meaning of, carefully arranging the post cards to prop against the wall. Winter Tsubaki asked to keep separate, saying that she had a special place that it belonged.

With her usual grace despite the evident effort, the elderly lady rose to her feet to collect Seto's finished bowls. He insisted he could take care of it, but she patted his shoulder and leaned over, a hand lightly curled with arthritis tenderly braced to his temple, as the kindest kiss touched his forehead. "Welcome home." She said gently, leaving Seto staring after her as she kissed the silver crown of Ren's hair too and left them for the kitchen.

He hadn't realised how much he had wanted to hear those words.

"Seto?" Ren asked after a moment. Her head cocked, magenta eyes quietly assessing the glassy sheen in indigo. "Are you okay?" He smiled warmly.

"Yeah." He didn't think he had ever been better.

* * *

Ren was waiting, duvet tucked to her chin, as Seto burrowed into his own futon with a relieved sigh. Still flushed warm from food, bath and fireside, sleep lay close and heavy.

Ren lightly bumped his shoulder, drawing a murmur. His hand reached up to grasp hers out of habit and with the comfort she settled, hooded eyes on the maroon hat just past his pillow. She'd been disappointed when he'd returned from Edo's without PF or Crow, but glad they had a moment alone. Or at least, mostly alone - the three cats, Jinji, Daikon and Mame, too interested in grooming or already napping to listen in.

"It's quiet," Seto whispered, only the faint sigh of wind through forest boughs to hush them to sleep. The girl shifted, their mattresses already close, resting her head on his shoulder. The few things she'd wanted to talk of seemed too small to disturb the quiet with, so she kept them and instead listened to Seto's slow breaths. She wanted to hear him talk, about anything just for the sound of his voice, and after a long minute when she thought he was asleep, he did. "Edo is running some checks on PF. I hope she'll be okay. He said he needs to read through the paperwork for Crow first, because he's more complicated." Another span of silence. "Hey, Ren? You'll come over tomorrow with me, won't you?" Sleepily, she nodded, readjusting the fit of her cheek against his shoulder.

"Tell me about him again." She murmured. And so Seto did, tone low and fond. He told her again of the moonlight over the park, of the strange boy appearing on the edge of the dry fountain and the chase he'd been led on. Somewhere around traversing the rickety rollercoaster, he knew Ren was asleep, but he couldn't stop himself now he'd started. Tomorrow, he'd read through every last scrap of paper in Edo's workshop, and together, they'd bring Crow back.

* * *

Pressed deep into one of the overstuffed armchairs before the log burner, Edo's brow was set in a heavy frown of concentration, pouring over a page of tiny script cramped in from top to bottom. It was proving to be a serious test of his reading skill, a kanji dictionary balancing on his knee. The previous page, in equally small writing, was still clasped in a lifted hand, his cheek braced against knuckles. Around him had spread numerous haphazard piles, boxes unpacked and repacked and moved to other corners. PF glowed brighter as she sensed Seto and Ren at the doorway.

"Good morning," Seto greeted, pulling aside the heavy door and stepping in from the light drizzle.

"Good morning!" PF chirped, Edo smiling as he set the pages aside and eased a crick from his neck.

"PF!" Seto crouched beside her, a light touch to a corner as if to assure himself she was truly still there. He could still hear the crackle in her voice, so assumed that Edo had not yet started on repairs.

"Ah, good." She whirred softly. "Your vital signs are much better today. I'm glad." The teen smiled fondly, Ren bumping his side as she crouched too with her own little 'hello'. "Mr Edo says that he has another voice box for me, but he wanted to show you how to fix Personal Frames."

"It's up on the table there. Shall we start straight away?"

"Will it..." Edo paused in rising to regard Seto with his usual calm patience, always ready to listen no matter what Seto wanted to say, or how long it might take him to find his words. "It won't hurt, will it?" PF's lights dimmed briefly, in her own way mirroring Edo's gentle smile, eyebrows turned up at the innocent question. The boy had much to learn about robots, it seemed.

"No Seto, PF can even stay active. It will only take a moment."

The bench running along the house wall had been mostly cleared, the small clockwork heart from before now gone, and in its place, beneath the crane arm lamps, was an inch deep cylinder the size of Seto's palm. A few slender wires tapered from it. Placing PF down on the bench as instructed, Seto took the seat Ren offered, both leaning in to watch as Edo lay PF on her back and opened the front plate. Inside was dusty, the main board covered in tiny lines of silver and encased in some clear plastic, blinking with little lights. Tucked to the left was a shiny black casing of something like rubber, which Edo said was the databank. To the right was another black case, but more narrow. This was something to do with the main database that PF could no longer access, but also served as a temporary memory. Edo tried to briefly explain how computer systems retrieved and stored information, and both Seto and Ren listened intently.

In the centre of breathing lights and warm metal lay another of the palm-sized discs, beneath the base of what must have been the microphone, feeding out to the panel below the bulbs. The man started up a small desktop compressor, the lights of the workshop flickering with each blast of air to dislodge the dust. The microphone he disconnected, thoroughly blasting that through too until they were sneezing. With a mischievous smirk, he caught both teens by surprise with another burst of air, sending them squeaking with laughter and twisting away. PF was silent, but her lights glowed in mirth.

Microphone refitted, Edo guided Seto to unscrew the voice box itself, held simply at the four corners and connected to the only two ports that fit on the main board. The new box was much shinier, had evidently been stored away or even its packaging for a long time. As soon as it was connected, PF confirmed her approval.

"Ah, that does seem much better." Her voice, though it had not lost its characteristic background hush, was far clearer. Closing the front panel and setting her upright again, Edo patted Seto's shoulder.

"There, see? Didn't hurt at all." The redhead beamed, heartened by the ease of repairing PF. He knew it was the convenience of having the parts to hand, and Edo to give him confidence, but it suddenly seemed far less daunting. "I have a few papers I think you need to see before-" The workshop door slid open, revealing the doctor, Tomiko, shadowed beneath a dark umbrella.

"Sorry to interrupt, I'd like to borrow Ren." Ren and Seto exchanged looks. They both knew it was likely about her medication, and Seto hoped H and Reri had made it to the other robots. He should go with her-

"It's okay. I'll come back." She assured before he could suggest it, slipping off the seat and taking the few light steps to duck under Tomiko's umbrella. Seto could hear the doctor chastising her for not wrapping up warm enough as she slid the door shut.

"Everything all right?" Edo asked after a beat of silence. He looked more as though he were asking for Seto's sake than prying into Ren's business, flint eyes as always quietly watchful. Seto blinked as though coming back to himself.

"Yeah... I don't think Ren likes going through papers much anyway." He chuckled, though it felt hollow. Tomiko was always severe, it was difficult to gauge whether or not he should be worried. Edo surveyed him a moment more before giving a light hum and making his way back to his armchair.

"This does actually makes it a little easier to talk freely. What I said before, about you promising me that Crow is safe..." Seto halted by the table, PF clutched close to his chest. The man gestured for him to sit, and he did so slowly. "Crow is, as I suspected, a drone. At least, his original body was." A thick wedge of papers Edo tidied into a dog-eared file and pushed closer to Seto. "I know you're eager to get started, and we will, today - I promise. But I..." He rubbed his jaw, the bristle of his stubble a whisper. "In those reports there, it's mostly research notes and observations, but there are videos, diaries, by the man who - _saved_ Crow, I suppose. Maybe you want Crow to see them first, but I need to tell you-" He sounded incredulous to his own words, as if he couldn't fully express his awe. "-your friend Crow is _incredibly_ special, Seto. Did I tell you about deviant AIs?"

"I think so. H mentioned them in droids, I think." Edo laced his fingers together, staring into the space between his knees and the tree rings of the table.

"Drones were not built for interaction. They had limited learning to allow adaptability and to identify civilians, but they just followed orders." With an air of excitement, the man sat forward a little, reaching to flick through the papers for a once white sheet, stamped angrily through the centre with two complicated kanji - "' _kimitsu'_ " Edo provided as the boy touched the faded red lines. "Means top secret. It's a military document, detailing the third of August, three years before Glass Cage." Seto began to scan the page. He was a slow reader, rarely having much time to read with all the chores to be done at the observatory, and the books mostly being too complex for a child. Grandpa had taught him his syllables though, and enough kanji to be literate in the old world. And he'd promised himself he'd read everything if it helped get Crow back.

Edo pointed to the third paragraph down. " _'Professor N. Yamamoto petitioning for acquisition of defective drone H-0-0-5 3-3-4-8, for AI research and development. See attached transcript of 3-3 series secondary phase trials'_...etcetera, etcetera." He fished out another few pages stapled together, the second with considerable notes in red ink and circled sections. 'R1' and 'R2' were reviewers, Edo told him, who would sit behind reinforced glass and relay instructions to a drone in the bombproof bunker of a containment room. The drones were expected to carry out all orders without question, providing R1 issued them. They were not to respond to R2 at all.

The script was repetitive, and only between the two reviewers until halfway down the page, ten unremarkable drones passing - and then, a tiny line breaking the text.

" _'why?_ '," Seto murmured, touching the word beside '3348'.  

"Drones were soldiers. They were made to look like children to go unnoticed in crowds and infiltrate strongholds of the enemy, to make them hesitate before opening fire. The second test was to take a gun assembled in part of the previous step and shoot a particular target dummy from a group of them." Edo touched the word too, eyes alight. "' _3348: why?_ '" Seto looked up at him, knowing that this was significant, but not quite seeing how it made Crow's AI deviant. "There are _droids_ that do not question orders. Seto, three _thousand_ drones came before Crow. Not one asked the same. Not one hesitated to follow that order and go on to fight in the war."

"But Crow wouldn't do that anyway, he's a good person." Edo smiled haltingly, closing his eyes briefly at Seto's innocence.

"He wasn't Crow then. He was fresh off a production line, perhaps a month old." A slow, deep breath as something wavered in Seto's eyes. "I watched some of the diaries, hoping to get some insight. They start off informative, just observations and experiments...and then one of the interns gives this robot a name, and he starts responding to it, and suddenly, the more human they treat him, the more human he becomes..." Edo's expression is fond recalling the last video he'd watched. The concentration in clever green eyes as the robot had copied the young woman writing the character for 'to soar'. "They called him ' _Shou'_." Indigo eyes were wide and glassy as the teen mouthed the name. Crow had wanted to know where he had come from, to know his forgotten childhood - and it was all here, in the room. Seto could _give_ him that.  

Edo watched the clear emotions storm in the boy's eyes. He continued, voice still a low rumble. "They managed to get funding and built a new, more doll-like body, and Yamamoto goes from researcher to exasperated parent within a week. I can only assume that the body Crow currently resides in was another specially crafted for him alone." Seto sat quietly, PF lights glowing, listening, monitoring his elevated heartbeat.

"Are the diaries like films? H told me about them."

"Oh, you've never...yes, they are. You can watch them now if you like." He wanted to watch them very much, but they were Crow's. Though Edo had seen as part of research, Seto knew in his heart he wanted Crow to see them before himself.  

"No, it's okay. I can wait." Edo tidied the papers away with a soft smile.

"Speaking of, I think we're looking at about three days, a week at worst."

"For...what?" The man smiled wider, lifting his brows and he glanced at Seto, as if to say 'can't you guess?'. A sharp intake of breath and the redhead had to hold himself from jumping up in excitement. "When can we- can-"

"I will fetch Juni, and then we can begin assessment. I've read enough to be confident of what I'm going to find, and there's no obvious damage." He stood, heading for the house, but paused at the stairs. "Though I will want to check over any sensor degradation or tuning when he's awake, and I am concerned about that fall you said he took. We'll see." Seto listened to his footfalls fade into the house before letting himself curl round PF with eyes shut tight.

"Three days." Seto whispered, PF not wanting to remind him it that could still be a week when his voice was so hopeful. She stayed quiet as he rose and headed for the second workshop. The lights flickered on overhead.

Crow still lay on the gurney, still looked as if he were merely asleep. The headless drone in the corner had been disposed of, one of the wheeled tables pulled close with tools neatly lain on a silver tray. Seto swallowed hard. Placing PF on the bench by the door, he sought Crow's hand, feeling the scuff of the woollen knit catch on his dry skin.

He didn't know how long he stood there, gaze wandering pale cheeks and closed eyes, but he withdrew quickly when he heard Edo return, accompanied by Juni's heavier footfalls. Her expressions gave away nothing, but Seto knew in his gut that Juni was not doing well. Her movements were more off than they had been before, as if everything had to be thought through carefully.

"So, about this fall..." Juni greeted Seto with a small a nod, standing by PF as Edo motioned for the teen to take a seat opposite him, on another wheeled stool. It creaked under his weight, but held firm. "A Ferris wheel is about thirty to forty foot, if I remember right. You said he hit something?" Seto nodded, watching Edo closely as the man's large hands cradled Crow's skull, feeling the shape of it through ink black hair.

"The carousel. The roof had metal bars and I think he hit one of the horses too." He tried to recall as much detail as he could, wondering what it was that Edo was checking for.

"No dents, even curvature and full scalp coverage." He offered with a knowing smile. Returning his hands to his lap as he eyed the dulled medallions resting on Crow's chest, Edo spoke carefully. "I need to inspect his ribs and spine." Seto nodded. "If you're uncomfortable, you are welcome to leave." Seto blinked at him, unsure why he'd be uncomfortable. Edo read him easily. "Normally, robots do not wear clothes for repair and maintenance. I have some old scrubs we can put him in, because I know he's your friend, but I can't assess damage through these clothes - and there's contamination risk if we need to open him up." Indigo eyes shone wetly as a heated flush spread to his neck and ears, equal parts upset and embarrassed.

If they were sharing a bath or swimming, Seto wouldn't have thought twice about it, they were both boys after all. But Crow was unaware, vulnerable. Juni was another robot and Edo repaired robots, he reasoned, there was nothing that could harm Crow in that room. He glanced at PF and wondered if he should put her outside - but that felt mean too.

Seto lifted a cloth from the side, PF's lights glowing in interest as he approached.  
"Seto?"

"S-Sorry, PF, I-" Seto hesitated, then lightly draped the cloth over PF. "Um. Sorry..." Either incensed or in understanding, PF stayed quiet, lights dimming. Edo gave  Seto a slightly bemused look, but passed no comment. Finally, he turned back to stare at Crow, hands tight at his sides. "What do you need me to do?" The redhead asked, voice quiet.

"Jacket, boots, all of...this," the man gestured to the various adornments. Juni moved to Crow's feet, and both she and Edo watched him, as if waiting for an okay. A determined nod, starting to unclip the teakettle. The string of feathers, the medallions, scarf, and cord of coins all piled into a crockery bowl on the second shelf of the wheeled table, boots beneath. Edo sat Crow up to slide the patterned jacket down his arms, Seto reaching to help until he paused at the first sight of a bare shoulder.

Crow's skin was not like Reri or Juni's. Like the previous bodies in the office beneath the dam, dark seamlines lay beneath the surface with the serial number, H005 3348, across the fullest part of the muscle in square print. Slipping Crow's arm from the sleeve, Seto pulled off the dark glove before waiting for Edo, wanting to see if his hands were the same too.

And they were. Long, graceful fingers, beautifully lined as if ball-jointed, the serial again at the delicate inside of his wrist. Where usually veins would cross in dark colour, Crow's skin was perfectly smooth. There was no fat beneath the skin, though Edo suggested that there seemed to be some cushioning for aesthetics sake. Crow was perhaps more slender than the average active teenage boy, but not rail thin like the drones.

Seto touched the even fingernails, made short and neat so as to never get in the way, and slipped his hand into Crow's again. The pale hands were bigger, but not by much, a comfortable fit in his loose grip.

Conscious of the sudden quiet, Seto looked up, Edo smiling in fond understanding. "Beautiful, isn't it? All the detail they manage. Have you ever looked at Juni's hands?" She stepped forward to offer her hand as Edo reached for her. Seto leaned in, still holding onto Crow, and was surprised how _real_ her hands looked. He'd never been close enough before to see the dusting of pink at her joints and fingertips, the painted veins at her wrists. He blinked and noticed the webbing of silvery lines knitting her arm together.

"Is that... is that from the drone attack? Do you heal really fast?" Edo chuckled, bundling the gloves together to place in the bowl.

"Ah, I haven't told you about B-R-I-G yet, hm?" He knew little was going to distract the poor boy, but perhaps thinking of something else might let him focus. Unclipping the dungaree straps, Edo shook out the backless hospital gown and pale cotton shorts as a final warning. Once last look at Seto's wavering but determined expression, and off came the skin-tight black vest, the turtle neck ruffling Crow's hair as it relinquished its hold.

There had been a frightening moment where Seto had thought his best friend might look like the drones under his clothes - nothing but spine where his organs should be. He'd held on tight to a solid torso when he'd tackled Crow running rings around the carousel, but his heart still struggled to fall from his throat. The seamlines continued over chest and sides, Seto having little time to look as the gown was pulled round his front. " _Brig,_ " Edo began, taking hold of Crow's wrist, "stands for Biosynth Repair Immersion Gel. It's a gel bath which will seal up biosynth skin." Seto helped thread a pale arm in, and then Juni lifted Crow at the armpits, Edo lifting his knees to stand the teen beside the gurney.

Crow was just slightly taller than Juni, and Seto focused on that in the minute it took to change dungarees, baggy black leggings and skin-tight shorts for the soft cotton pair instead. "It can be applied under a bandage, and activates in contact with the exposed edges of the 'wound'. It was used on dolls after their skin was completed to make them watertight, and for minor damage to the skin." Seto held Crow's head steady as Juni lifted him back up, Edo folding away his clothes. The off-white clothes under the light washed the black haired teen out further, the faint colour to his lips and beneath his eyes stark in comparison. "From what I read of Yamamoto's notes so far, they used a new type of biosynth for Crow, so given his age, I think it best we do that too."

"Could that wait until he's awake?"

"If you can promise me he won't move for twenty-four hours..." Seto really couldn't. He didn't think Crow could stay still for twenty-four _minutes_. It coaxed the first small smile from him, and Edo was relieved. "He will need a bath before then, but let's not think about that for now." He reached to pull over a second wheeled table, the screen-keyboard perched on top. Wires poured out of it to the wall of switches and lights at the head of the gurney, a mismatch of 'retrieved' computer panels fitted together. Adjusting the back of the bed to sit up, Edo beckoned Seto to behind the 'U' shaped headpiece, angling a light on Crow's nape. The serial code lay just above the bump at the base of his neck, oddly pretty framed by the long dark lines under the surface.

Juni offered a hot, wet towel, Edo thoroughly cleaning the skin and smoothing jet black locks out of the way. "This is the main access panel. This is for the charger, the data cables and fluid top-up. Let's scrub up and we'll get started." Tearing himself from admiring the trails either side of the spine, forming a 'w' just beneath the hairline and a soft curve below Crow's nape, Seto hopped up to follow Edo to a small basin, folding his jumper to his elbows and taking to his hands and forearms with soap and hot water. "Robots can't catch infections, but what we are really avoiding is dirt and dust, so make sure you get under your fingernails."

His fingers began to prune before he was satisfied, taking a towel from Juni and holding his hands up to not touch anything on the way back to his seat. Edo could have told him he didn't have to be _quite_ so cautious, but it was honestly so cute, he couldn't help but stay quiet. "See where the lines dip slightly, here and here? Press your thumbs in until you feel a click." The redhead had to search a little beneath the skin until he felt slight bumps and pushed against them.

The seam split, becoming more pronounced and Seto recoiled in surprise. "It's alright, that's what we need it to do. It's hinged, so gently lift it up. When he's awake, this gets locked in and he'll have to pop the seam when he needs recharging." A glittering, viscous gel lined the edges of the skin, connecting the flap to the neck like spider web. Edo brushed a finger across to clear the strands. "The largest at the top is the power cable, these two are for data, you need both in. This port here is in case he needs a top up of fluid - it's just the one they developed for robots, synthocool or something it was called, I have a few drums in the shed. He might need a cupful or so if he's never had a top up, but that's an 'awake' thing." Seto stared at each to commit it to memory. They were different enough to not get mixed up, built into dark muscle tissue anchored to the crests of each jet black vertebrae. He'd seen enough bones, human and animal, to know the colour was off.

"Why are their bones so dark?" It was a tiny question in the storm of others circling his mind, but it jumped out of his mouth almost unbidden.

"It's the metal they're made with. It's tough enough usually, but they certainly went all out on this body. The muscle is the same, they're usually greyish, but this navy colour is from the newest version. I forget what's it's made of exactly, but it's lighter and more flexible than before." Seto's hands lay palm-up against his thighs, staring at the opened neck intently. He was trying so eagerly to learn. They would have to organise a trip to Roppongi in spring, to meet the other robots. "So then, let me explain to you about the diagnostic tests..."


	16. Wake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks at date of last update*   
> *soul escapes*  
> I am so sorry for the wait. Things aren't great at the moment with family and I honestly dont know how much longer they'll be that way, but I absolutely will not give up on this. Thank you for being patient!
> 
> Mild warning for robot 'gore'. As in, surgical scenes. Again, I don't think it's too bad, but skip from '"This may make you uncomfortable.' to "What's next?" if you need to.

* * *

 

It was some time after lunch that Ren rejoined them, peeking into the spacious kitchen-diner spanning the back of Edo's home. He and Seto welcomed her in, long finished their meal and turned to an impromptu cooking lesson with the last of the eggs. Ren sat by PF at the breakfast counter, Seto searching her face for a moment before she smiled reassuringly. Whatever the doctor had taken her away to discuss had evidently had a good outcome. He breathed a sigh of relief he hadn't known he'd been holding, and focused on not burning the omelette in the pan, beginning to  mottle deliciously golden.

"You've arrived just in time." Edo smiled warmly, nodding as Seto looked up for approval and offering a plate. The girl's eyes lit up as the food was set before her, some tomato-based preserve trailed thickly over the top.

"Wow, what is it?"

"An omelette, made with chicken eggs." Seto supplied, leaning beside her and eager to see her reaction. At the observatory, finding quail eggs had been a rare and tiny treat, but he'd not been able to find any around the city. Chicken eggs were substantially bigger, and in no short supply. PF had helpfully told him the health benefits, too.

Ren dug in, grinning 'it's good!' round a quick second forkful. The pipes rattled irritably as Edo turned away to the sink to wash up, kettle just beginning to whistle as it was hefted from the stovetop to top up the water. After a few more mouthfuls, Ren shifted in her seat and leaned towards him, Seto mirroring her, curious.

"Tomiko said she has worked out the supplements I need to take. I told her-" Magenta flicked briefly to Edo's turned back, as if whispering a secret. Seto felt like protesting at being so guarded around Edo, but held his tongue. It was more Ren's secret than his. "- I told her about H and Reri. She went really quiet and narrowed her eyes like this-" Ren briefly looked as if she'd bitten into something sour,"- but just said 'good'." The girl fiddled with the sleeves of her coat, gathering another laden fork. "She said she'll teach me about medicine, if I want." Seto smiled at the gleam in her eyes, evidently keen on the idea.

"That'd be amazing Ren, you'd be able to help everyone so much. Are you going to?" An excited nod. Ren turned her gaze to the garden through the tall windows, sky dull and grey, and Seto sank into an elbow on the counter, wondering if Tomiko might teach him some things too. He knew some first aid from the books he'd grown up with and had had to patch up a few nasty cuts on his own, but if ever Ren had come down with an illness he couldn't see - like Grandpa… if her medicine had run out before they had stumbled on H and Reri, there would have been nothing he could have done.

As much as he tried to push the thought away, it lingered cold on the edges of his mind.

"Ah, Ren, my databases contain a considerable amount of knowledge on the field of medicine that may be of use to you. I could compile them to help you study, if you'd like?" PF added after a long minute. Ren whipped her head back round.

"Would you really?" PF hummed affirmative as a small plate of honey glazed oatcakes, dotted with broken hazelnuts slid onto the worktop between them. Edo smiled mischievously as if these were a forbidden snack. With only a moment of hesitation, Seto took one to taste and made a funny little noise as the honey melted over his tongue, eyes widening. Ren paused in the last quarter of the omelette to try one too, looking strangely thoughtful as she chewed.

Glad his simple cooking was well received, Edo leaned into the counter with a fond smile.

"Medicine is a very noble pursuit, but are you sure you really want Tomiko as your teacher? You could try Haruto; he's shy, but he knows his stuff." Edo looked faintly horrified when Ren decided she was pleased with the cake, then piled a square of omelette on top of the honey (with a smudge of the tomato sauce) and ate them together.

"We've not really spoken to him yet…where does he live?" She piped up, keenly layering another omelette-oatcake monstrosity. Seto was too busy licking honey off his fingers and wondering if the one remaining was unclaimed.

"With Sara. And all the cats in the village that haven't migrated to you." Edo chuckled, nudging the plate towards the redhead with a soft 'go on then', earning a sheepish but grateful smile. "Two doors left of Shizuo and Ayame - H's house."

They talked of idle things while lunch settled, rain beginning to speckle the windows. In a quiet lull, a low and distant curl of thunder above the gentle patter, Edo suggested in a rumble that they move back to the workshop, help him sort the last of the papers and get into the warmth now the stove had cooled.

Through until dinnertime they worked, sifting beautifully detailed schematics from reams of scrawled notes and observational paperwork. Tsubaki dropped by just as their stomachs growled, a large pot of udon steaming in her mittened grip and playfully accusing Edo of stealing them away.

Well fed and warm with laughter and company, they chatted and flicked through documents long into the evening, until Tsubaki was ushering them back home to bed. The chilly night air only flushed their cheeks brighter on the short walk, tumbling into their futons, yawning and heavy with sleep. Jinji curled close, between Seto's crown and PF soft glow, purring at their return.

 

Seto dreamed of summer, and flight.

* * *

"So, I notice on assessment that there is a restriction in this joint." Edo lifted Crow's left arm up and back from where the boy lay on his belly, freed from one sleeve of the gown. He guided Seto's fingers to press just above the shoulder blade and slip his other hand into the crook of an elbow. The teen  was still so easily distracted by the lines beneath Crow's skin, like print on paper held to the light, following the contours of musculature beneath like a secret map.

A large hand moved his own up, feeling the slight catch when Edo manipulated the arm to roll the shoulder back. "You can also feel asymmetry in the trapezius, though the edge of the scapula feels unharmed." Edo withdrew his hands. "I think it might be seizing in the trap', but we'll have to take a look to fix it." He let it hang over Seto for a moment before the wide indigo stared up at him, knowing.

"Okay." Seto swallowed. Ren and PF had left them early, eager to seek out either Tomiko or Haruto for Ren's first lesson, whether they were ready to teach her or not. Seto was quietly glad that it was just him, Edo and Crow, as needling as the sense of guilt for it was. When Crow was awake again, he'd want the four of them together always, but when Crow was this way, lifeless and cold to the touch, about to be _taken apart_ , Seto felt protective even against them. He didn't want anyone else to see. He didn't think _Crow_ would want anyone else to see.

"Okay." The man echoed as he watched Seto struggle with it for a moment. "To relax the seams, we need to supply power and link up the laptop to override them. Remember what we did yesterday?" Seto reached for Crow's neck and sharply halted - he needed to wash his hands first. Edo joined him, scrubbing over hands and wrists.

Juni had left them a hair clip to pin up the messy strands of ink at Crow's nape, leaving the slope of skin exposed and bare. With a hot wet flannel, Edo swiftly cleaned the skin again, and down, over and around the seam of the damaged shoulder.

The plate popping up from its catch still inspired a spike of revulsion in Seto, not so much of disgust as the unnaturalness of it. Perhaps if Crow had _looked_ like a robot, had metal in place of skin, it wouldn't feel so strange.

Edo handed him a thick cable, tipped with a short spike and concentric metal teeth, the same he'd seen briefly pulled from Juni's neck when she had lain in Crow's place. The thing was cruel looking - Seto held it gingerly at arm's length.

It glistened threateningly in the light. "This is the power cable, it locks in place so it won't fall out or arc with a poor connection. Be firm, but don't force it, it should slide in and twist. You'll feel it." The redhead swallowed thickly, a deep, fortifying inhale, fingers paling where they gripped the head of it tight. The socket was a grisly hole in Crow's spine that shouldn't be there. Latched into the surrounding navy muscle, spanning almost the entire breadth of the dark vertebrae and surely almost as deep, jagged teeth encircled the hole for the pin, like some nightmare's throat. A thin coating of oil turned their edges dark and gory. Seto blinked hard, willing away the thought. As alien as it was, he had to remember every detail, be brave and see this through. He had to do it for Crow.

'He's not human, this won't hurt him.'

The teeth locked together with a sharp wet click. Even on placing the two smaller cables for data, Seto could still feel it in his fingertips.

A touch to his shoulder. "You're doing good." Edo reassured, reaching for the laptop and flicking a switch on the console behind him, lighting up the displays and setting many of the bulbs flickering. "These are mostly just monitors, most of them will be blank for now as he's off, but I'll take you through them when he's awake again and they're actually showing something. I'd show with Juni, but her readings aren't great at the moment." Seto hadn't seen the doll since yesterday, and she had seemed quiet even then.

"Is Juni… I know I asked before, but is she okay? Was it the drone?" Edo regarded him for a long moment, flint eyes overcast.

"She's dying." He admitted softly. Something so weary and used to the pain echoed in his voice, and the boy felt his heart ache with empathy. "She has been for a good few years. The first Glass Cage affected her as it did Reri, but her AI is much simpler. She's always struggled with it, the things Glass Cage did to her."

"Can't you fix her?" The man looked very old and very tired then. A sigh through the nose that deflated him, eyes cast on his hands as though they failed him.

"It's not something that can be fixed. Even with our labs, we-…" His thumb rubbed over the simple gold band encircling one of his left fingers. It was an occasional habit, one Seto had noticed when he spoke of the past. When it moved, the skin was pale and sunless beneath, as though he had never removed it. "Sometimes we'd have droids that couldn't cope with their programming. The body was mechanically sound, but the _mind_ was broken. Not like a deviant, like- like an illness. Usually, it was droids that didn't realise what they were, couldn't associate their 'self' with their body. Looking back, I think it was…it was cruel, what we did."

"So, then…" Seto thought of the invisible illness that took Grandpa away. Months, it had taken, as the man had grown smaller and weaker, and they'd both known what was coming. "She's sick?"

"Her mind is sick, yes. Her lucid moments are…fewer. The programming that keeps the body functioning is failing. I do what I can, but I will lose her. She wants to go, I think." There's real grief in the quiet words. Reri looked to Edo as a father, Juni as her sister. With the kindness he spoke of them with, it was clear they were his daughters. Seto closed his eyes. Reri must know, but had still gone with them, stayed away longer with H on their behalf.

Indigo eyes swam as Seto stared down at Crow's back, seeking the cold hand closest to him. An ugly thought bloomed in him, and he fought from voicing it, in case it made it real. Edo read him easily, strong grip squeezing his shoulder. "Crow is vastly different, in his making and of what I've read."

"He didn't know he was a robot." His fingers clutched the limp hand tighter. " _I_ didn't know. He- he just _gave up_ -"

"Shh, now," Edo's strong arm curled him in, against his warm shoulder and the barrel of his chest. He smelled of soap and the workshop, masculine and comforting. A guardian. There was a moth-eaten hole in the cable knitted jumper and Seto dug his fingers into it like an anchor. "He needs time. And a friend."

"But what if he doesn't-" A halting sniff, Seto scuffing at wet eyes with his sleeve as his words dissolved into a miserable mutter, "-he doesn't want-" The boy couldn't even put voice to it, chest knotting at the memory.

_'you listening? I'm not even alive.'_

"You can't know what he wants." Edo reasoned, firm but not unkind. A pause as though he hesitated. "You can at least offer the choice..." Seto blinked up at the tall man, with his foreign nose and square, clean shaven jaw. His clever, shadowed eyes. "When we have him back, if it's what he truly wants, you have to let him go again Seto." The boys eyes widened, heart stuttering. " _But-_ " he continued quickly, reading the betrayal in the deep twilight colours. "-I think when he realises that being a robot isn't such a bad thing, that he'll be happy for the second chance, don't you?" A tender brush at the persistent lock of red falling over Seto's nose, a calloused thumb smudging away a wet patch on his cheek.

"How do I tell him that?" Seto asked in a small voice, hollow with further unshed tears. The man's hand soothed over his hair, ribs swelling and sinking beneath his arms with each steady breath.

"You may not need words at all. And seeing how you are with PF, and Reri and Juni, I'm sure he'll know that it doesn't matter to you. If he asks, just tell him the truth, say how you feel." Seto mulled this over slowly, trying to piece together what he should say, to be ready. He'd already told Crow that it didn't matter, that he was his best friend whatever he was. He didn't know how to put it into clearer words.

Edo didn't pull away from the embrace until Seto did, stepping back to the monitors and sighing laptop. "Now, this requires a bit of coding, which I'll teach you." A final sniff, and Seto leaned in close to watch him type, wondering how he ever managed to memorise where all the character keys were without looking. He couldn't even read them quick enough to follow the words. "Computer coding is…essentially the instructions for a computer or an AI to follow, to react to things or carry out a task. This has to be written in a language the computer understands. Does that make sense?"

"How many languages do you speak?" A huff of laughter at the awe in the boy's voice.

"Five, if you're including English and Japanese in there. I know a few bits of some other human languages, but not enough to say I ' _speak'_." Seto struggled to read Japanese at a decent pace, he felt overwhelmed just thinking about typing another language so fast. And Edo knew _five_. Maybe Edo had taught Reri some of the languages she knew, too.

"Do you know Portuguese?"

"That's oddly specific." Seto picked at the hem of his cardigan, a lone loose thread not quite long enough to twist round his finger. He'd been wearing it the day they descended in to the dam, the same gift from H's mother.

"In Matsumoto, there was a clock museum. H found…I think she said 'phonograph', and it played this song that Reri could sing." Edo looked thoughtfully interested, typing another flurry of grey words into the black box on screen, setting off a stream of them like scurrying ants, flooding to the top to escape.

The redhead hummed the opening bars of the song, a little off key and trying hard to remember, but Edo suddenly smiled.

" _Tall and tan and young and lovely,_ _the girl from Ipanema goes walking…_ " Seto brightened in recognition.

"That's it! Though, that sounded like English, I think…"

"It was translated and released in English too, long, long time ago now." Edo was frowning slightly, typing with a little more purpose, double-checking his 'coding'. "You know, I have a phonograph in the living room. You can have a dig through my old records, find something you like." Seto beamed at him. "Hn, why is this playing up…" He scrolled slowly back up the responding wall of coding at his few typed lines, expression very still and very focused.

"Is…" Seto tried to read it too, but the letters were English. "Is something wrong?"

"No…" Though Edo didn't sound entirely sure. "For some strange reason, it won't accept the prompt. Nothing's malfunctioning, so much as-" Flint eyes sparked, fixing on the body on the gurney, "-as _actively refusing_ …" He turned very suddenly to Seto who jolted slightly, alarmed. "Seto. I want - I'd _like_ to run an EEG, with your permission."

"What's a- what's one of those?"

"It monitors electric signals in the brain, to get an idea of brainwave pattern." The teen stared at him owlishly, glancing at Crow. Edo tried to elaborate, uncertain how to explain the depths of consciousness - let alone the AI equivalent, the mere existence of which had been contested without end. "I think he's - well, he's not _awake_ , can't be yet, but - I think he's doing this _on purpose_." The young teens heart seized, an excited anxious rush flooding his chest. He sought the wheelie stool to sink onto, not trusting his legs. Found Crow's hand to cling to again.

"Can he hear me?" Edo opened his mouth to say no, that the sensors were showing as inactive. But drew up short, pressing lips tight as bright eyes looked up at him with such _hope_.

"It's possible." He conceded slowly, the scientist in him not quite won over. "It's as though he's unconscious, or in a very deep sleep." Seto liked the thought. Sleep implied life. The heat of his own hand was already taking the chill from Crow's, thumb pressed to the vale of his palm. It traced over the tiny serial code, as if he might feel the pulse there.

Edo pulled himself to his feet to dig through a few metal drawers in the long bench, finally fishing out a net of wires sprouting from a cap of linked pads. He cussed quietly through detangling the trailing snare. Easing it carefully into place, it fit over Crow's black hair like a particularly strange hat, the casing for the wires in places yellowed and cracked with age, but the man picked over them swiftly to ensure there was no damage to the wires themselves. The braided tail plugged into one of the panels on the wall, the display flickering and rolling as it picked up several  inputs.

Coloured lines began to scroll horizontally, a series of zeroes flashing up down the right hand side. A few adjustments and another screen flicked on, displaying four views of a strange blue lump that seemed vaguely familiar. "Just watch that for me a moment." Edo instructed, leaning over the laptop again to key in the same prompts that had been denied.

The effect was immediate, the lines went haywire, the blue lump lighting up in orange and red flares - angry. The zeroes had climbed into the twenties and thirties, flickering back and forth between exact numbers too fast to read.

And then just as quickly, the lines fell still. The lump turned blue and cold and the numbers dropped flat to zero.

Edo leaned heavy into his hand, much of his expression hidden as he had stared, rapt at the sudden display. Seto hoped it was a good sign.

"Edo?" Three of the lines jumped, and the man was on his feet, close to the screen. He motioned for Seto to speak again, and the boy hesitated. "Is…is this good?" Again, the lines twitched. The blue lump glowed soft green at the sides, a sliver of orange like fire threading through the underside view.

"Seto," Edo breathed, unable to tear his eyes away from the reaction to his voice, to the name. " _Seto_." He repeated louder, awe in his eyes at the bloom of flame.

"What is it?" Seto managed to whisper, urgent. "What do the colours mean?" A slow shake of the head, expression incredulous. When Edo spoke, it was as if he barely dared to, as if he might frighten the truth away.

"He recognises your name."

"R-really? How can you tell? What- what do the colours mean?" A thick finger touched the blue shape, and Edo cleared his throat to refocus himself. Seto was on the edge of his seat, leaning eagerly forward.

"This is an activity heat map of the brain. We built AI with roughly the same geography as human brains. _This_ is the audio processing area," He touched by the sides as they shifted with greens and yellows. "And here, watch this-" Edo stood over Crow, so his voice was unmistakeably clear. " _Seto._ " The orange flared again. " _That_ is where we put memory. It must be reacting because he knows your name, and the sound of your voice."

Seto's breath stuttered before he could catch it. Crow was so close. His head dropped, clinging to the still hand with its intricate seams and beautiful fingers as he laughed softly, a little brokenly.

"Thank you. For all of this. I had thought I'd never see him again, now he's here- I- _thank you_." An affectionate tutt, hand warming Seto's shoulder as the man smiled kindly.

"I should thank you for letting me meet Crow. I haven't finished reading all of Yamamoto's diaries yet, but this reaction alone - this truly is incredible. I can't guess how much is actually being processed and how much is just- _subconscious_ response, but this is… _unheard_ of." The boy didn't need any strange brain-reading machine to tell him Crow was special, yet Edo's wonder was catching. His thumb rubbed idly at smooth palms.

"So, you don't think he is listening exactly, just reacting to the sound?" Edo nodded. The teen didn't mind which it was, so long as Crow knew he wasn't alone. "If he's stopping you, how will we repair his shoulder? Do we have to wait until he's-" The redhead wet his lip, the word coming softer,"-awake?"

"I can work round it, it will just take a little longer. We should try to avoid repair work around the torso while he's conscious, Seto." The boy nodded, content to sit and watch as Edo typed, a few soft-spoken explanations as his eyes followed what the elderly man was doing, working around Crow's 'stubbornness', as he'd dubbed humour in his eyes.

In a stretch of quiet, Seto told him of the dam, and the office in the long dark hall. Edo listened, as Edo always did, intrigued at the other bodies left empty. Carefully, with near reverent hands, Seto had looked through Crow's belongings still neatly folded away, finding the photograph of the old man he now knew as Dr N. Yamamoto and the unsmiling boy yet to be named Shou.

"This is what he showed to me. I thought it was unusual, but Grandpa had photos like these, in a long white coat with kids dressed like this…" The man was staring intently at him when he looked up, face serious and searching.

"Did your grandfather ever tell you what he did before Glass Cage?" He asked at length, and Seto couldn't have lied if he'd wanted to under the studying gaze.

"No. But…" The thought had occurred to him when he had realised who Shin was to Sai. Her surprise at his locket and the memory of Grandpa laying it almost ceremoniously around his young neck. "I kn-know he was involved somehow. He had books on it." _I know a part of him tried to do it again_.

Edo looked back to the screen, silent. Unreadable.

Seto stared down at the empty eyes of the black haired robot in the photo. Not his Crow, not quite.

"I see." His tone was carefully flat. Seto knew that whatever emotions were roiling behind the sudden tenseness in weathered hands spread over the keyboard, it was not directed at him. But Seto had known only the kind, if at times distant, man he had called Grandpa, and couldn't bear to see Edo so troubled by the memory of him, when he himself reminded Seto so much of stories by feeble firelight, and the names of all the stars.

"It's-" The boy faltered, thumb feeling the soft edge of the paper, frown creasing his brow. "He regretted it. He left me a letter saying… well, he had always seemed…sad." He glanced up, seeing a muscle jump in Edo's jaw. The man breathed out slow.

"It was a different time. No one knew what would happen." He shifted the cursor around and clicked something on screen. "We had our day in the sun." It was more a wistful murmur to himself, and for once, Seto longed for a memento to know what was in the soft-spoken man's heart. There was a scar of pain there, like many of the elders seemed to bear, carved so deep he knew he couldn't just ask about it, had no right to pick at its edges. It would have to come when Edo was ready.

The golden ring on his left hand caught then light as he typed another few lines. "There, this should…" Edo looked at Crow expectantly, and after a beat there was a short sharp ' _tst_ ' of air. The entire seam bordering the robot's left shoulder became suddenly darker and more pronounced, the gap along it only wide enough to run a fingernail along. Seto leaned in with grim fascination, Edo reminding him 'hands' with a soft smile.

Scrubbed up - again they realised only after lathering in soap - they stood over Crow's side, Edo selecting two pairs of flat headed hooks and handing one pair to Seto. "This may make you uncomfortable. Remember, it does not hurt him, he will not bleed." Seto assured him that he would be fine. He'd skinned rabbits and gutted fish (whispering 'sorry' every time), this would be clean, surgical. It would help make Crow better.

Edo gently pried open the seam, working swiftly centimetre by centimetre. There was an art to it, a slight turn of the wrist that the redhead tried to mimic discreetly in empty air, seeing the tiny teeth eased apart from their mated indents like a grisly zipper. "These are very high grade seams, they really did spare no expense.

"Usually, manufacturers wouldn't bother with watertight seams, because the bodies weren't meant for extensive repair and were sealed up before the last 'brig' dunk. But this was made to be stripped down and accessed, so they would have needed that." He left a few inches for Seto to try his hand at, the grip of the teeth and the weight of the skin more than he'd expected. "Now, you don't drag the skin, or fold it over on itself, that's how it tears or gets wrinkles." The man placed Seto's arm halfway across the shoulder. "I'm going to lift up and roll over your arm. It will not feel nice." Seto grimaced, but held his arm steady.

It was heavy. Edo lifted from the outside towards the spine, manoeuvring Seto's elbow as he went until there was a thick sheet of- -of _skin_ over his arm like a small patch of thick cloth. Surprisingly, his expected disgust was absent, eyes wide on the labyrinth of silver lines imbedded into the glistening underside, covering every inch like a busy map of hairsbreadth angular roads. "This his how Crow detects touch and temperature. When he's awake and this panel is in place, it connects with all the other pieces and each one of those dots is a point of 'feeling'. Usually, the perception is just enough to detect touch and avoid damage from heat sources, but these are excessively intricate. Only hands are this detailed in most dolls." He shot a thoughtful look at Crow's hands, imagining they were likely even more incredible.

"It's…beautiful." It wasn't quite the right word, there was still something disturbing about the weight and the way it moved as Seto lay it carefully on a cleared wheelie table. Edo nevertheless agreed.

"It is. I can see from here the muscle is seized, see that line?" He gestured without touching to a long dip in a large navy muscle, stretching down to cover much of the muscles beneath. It fit with a hard strike from something long and solid, like the metal poles of the carousel roof.

It must have hurt, Seto thought.

Edo picked a tool from the gleaming tray of frightening looking instruments, two prongs jutting from its handle and a cable trailing to the wall. "The muscle should correct itself when this happens. A particularly hard hit can damage the connections, but it doesn't look like anything permanent - we'd see 'die-off' in the muscle. This navy stuff was made to take a beating. This little device will pass a current through the muscle to loosen it, and then I'm going to literally just nudge at the fibres until they reset straight."

"That seems simple enough."

"It is. I forget the brand, think it's Fibrio or something, but they revolutionised robots with these muscles. Before, robots were all hydraulics and pistons, very much machines. This allowed much more streamlined shapes, finer control, more power. More human." The dent began to smooth even under the first momentary touch of the diodes, and Edo guided the fibres straight with incredible care. "Raised a  lot of philosophy arguments…"

As he had done with the seam, the older man left a few fibres uneven and guided Seto in setting them straight.

"It's a lot different to PF." The redhead noted as he finished and Edo gave an approving nod at his work.

"PF is how robots were in general use. It was the high end human ones they used Fibrio for. Juni and Reri are more like the drones, but cheaper, less resilient tech. There is a doll in Roppongi using older Fibrio than Crow, but he was a one off too." Sliding a blunt hook under the edge of the dark muscle, Edo hefted it up and inwards to shine a small flashlight along the glinting line of the scapula, silvery anchor points between muscle and bone shimmering. "See there? That's what was causing our catch, it's restricting the shoulder blade. Can you reach?" Seto steeled himself and leaned in, finding nowhere to set his elbows so holding them high as he set the diodes to muscle.

In the limited space and struggling not to touch anything with his bare skin, the going was slow, arms aching and fighting off a tremble until he was finished. Edo inspected, and lowered the hook with a relieved sigh. "Good, well done." He tested the movement in Crow's limp arm, pleased with the result.

"Was there anything else to fix?" He hoped not, the disturbed roil in his gut still not quieted despite his fascination.

"When he's awake, we need to tune up senses and maybe do a little calibration in his limbs or minor repairs, but for the torso, the shoulder was the only thing obvious. That's when we'll run through those diagnostics we discussed, remember?" Seto nodded, steeping out of the way as Edo retrieved the eerie panel of skin. Lining it up along the centre edge with meticulous precision, Edo unrolled it back into place in very slow, very careful increments. Each tiny tooth had to interlace with the other panel edges, needing the occasional nudge for them to set in place.

With a vague grunt, Edo straightened up when the skin was finally ready, taking to the laptop to reseal the seam tight.

"What's next?" Seto asked hopefully, finding the loose cord in his cardigan again.

"Hm. Just the brig immersion and charging." Flint eyes gleamed. "Two days."

"Okay." The boy breathed, unable to find any other words. A warm chuckle and Edo rose, leading Seto into the house in search of the components to mix the immersion gel.

* * *

It was PF's urgent whisper that woke him. Seto stirred, uncertain where he was or when PF had got there, tucked in under a thick duvet in a sparsely furnished room. His worn boots sat by the door, near the radiator to keep warm, and his sweater and coat lay folded on the low dresser. It must have been Edo's spare room, he mused, sleep pulling at him again. His arms ached from mixing the gel in the dark bathroom, he must have drifted off by the fire…maybe Ren had brought PF round-

"Seto!" PF hissed, louder, her lights flaring too bright on his tired eyes against the surrounding dark. With a stifled groan, he rubbed at his face, hoping whatever it was wouldn't involve leaving the cozy bed. She stayed quiet, as though listening, sensing, only the white noise of her audio output in the small room. 

He pulled the duvet close and sat up, lips parted to ask when a sudden crash resounded through the house - hearing the familiar roll of the workshop doors flung open follow it. As if someone were not breaking in, but leaving.

PF called after him, but Seto was on his feet and in the hallway - stairs to his left, palm skirting the handrail as he somehow didn't trip down them in haste. The side door to the workshop wasn't locked and he barreled out into the cold air. A moment to teeter sideways to glance into the second room, dread already clawing up his spine. 

Crow was gone. 

His mind whirled, the cradle of wires and lighting above the gurney spilling its guts to the floor, wrenched from its anchors on one side. He - _he can't move yet, he's not awake_ - 

And yet, as Seto stumbled to the door, feet stinging from the shock of the cold, he saw the pale figure at the edge of town. Where the moon caught the skin and cotton in a white halo.

Crow was leaving.

The aged tarmac bit at his bare feet, an afterthought as he threw himself out into the night, after the steadily walking ghost threatening to slip away from him.. 

"Crow!" Seto cried out, running to catch up, desperate to ask where he was going - to please, _please_ stay. The robot was only walking, albeit with purpose and long-legged strides, but he was on the path winding round towards the river by the time Seto drew level, grasping at his cold arm with urgent hands. "Crow? Crow, please, it's me -it's-" He stopped short, heart faltering as twilight indigo met dull, clouded grey.

No. " _No_ -" His limbs feel heavy, the winter air stinging his nose and eyes, wet with fear, with hurt. The boy threw himself in front of his best friend, hands to the solid, silent chest, trying to hold him back. "No, no- Crow-" Crow didn't even slow, and Seto's numbing feet stumbled backwards as if he weighed nothing. The trailing tail of the charging cable clattered along behind like a death rattle. His head dropped with a heaved inhale, fighting back a sob, pushing into his hands, willing Crow to just _slow down_. "You have to stop, just come back with me - Crow _please_!" Seto begged, as he was ignored and pushed onwards. "Please, _don't go_..." Spidersilk strands of green caught the little light the moon gave, but Crow did not stop, and wretched grief and cold sapped all strength from Seto's limbs.

A heavy fall of footsteps behind them, Edo's breath pluming white as he pulled off his coat before he'd even drawn level. His brows were set gravely in concern, throwing Seto's boots to the ground in front of the shivering boy. 

"You'll catch your death-" Weakly, Seto accepted the heavy warmth, feet painfully cold as they pushed into the warm boots, and teeth chattering as Edo took hold of Crow by the neck and held a small box to the base of his skull. Immediately, the doll fell limp, knees sagging and eyes rolling back and shut. The redhead curled his fingers into the coat and bit into his lip. "We need to get him back, now." The elderly man hefted beneath Crow's arms, casting Seto a sad but urgent look. "Now, Seto." Nodding and fighting against the hard lump in his chest, he gathered up Crow's ankles and padded gingerly after Edo's brisk pace.

Ren stood in the doorway of Tsubaki's house, magenta eyes wide and _frightened_. She searched Seto's heartbroken expression and turned away.

"Ren-" He tried, but Edo snapped a half-whispered, 'come on!' and he was being half dragged through the workshop doors before he had time to think of anything else to call after her. He had no explanation, dreaded being given one. The man had stepped back out, door half-shut. Shizuo had opened his front door barely a second after Crow was out of sight, and he could dully hear the murmur of hushed voices. Some excuse about a nightmare and Shizuo's sympathetic murmur. Edo had lied for him. To someone so nice and unsuspecting, who he'd known for so long - the doors locked firmly in place and the man lifted Crow into the nearest armchair. A tired huff.

"What the _hell_ was that about." He sounded frustrated, carding a hand through short hair with mouth set in a stern line.

A pained whimper struggled free of Seto's chest, and once he'd started, he couldn't stop. Sinking to the thinning rug beside the chair, he curled in on himself, guilty for the lie Edo had told, and hurting for the _look_ in Ren's eyes, and miserable with the hollowing ache returned full force to carve out its space against his ribs. His sobs were wracking, ugly things, half blind through them as Edo's arms curled around him. A small and precious thing, he was half lifted onto a folded knee, tucked up into the man's shadow like a child afraid of a thunderstorm.

He could feel the older man's strength in thick arms, the comfort in the certainty of his embrace, but it was in its careful measure that there was such safety and reassurance. His old sweater smelled of oil and soap and clock gears, and Seto turned his ear to the kind heart and held tight.

" _There, there now_." He murmured in the low foreign rumble. Seto didn't need to know the words to know they were intended to soothe him, the sounds so soft that they could be nothing else. His heart ached and he leant into it, craved the contact. "'S'alright, Seto. _You're alright. Shhh, shh-sh-sh-sh_." It caressed his ears like lake shores and cotton sheets as his tired eyes grew heavy.

Edo bundled up his small frame with the old, practiced ease of a parent, repeating that gentle, gentle sound with idle pats of broad hands at shoulder and thigh, arms a shield between the boy and the world. "You're alright." Whispered to his crown as they rocked to and fro, as slow and steady as tree boughs. Such a small movement carried surprising comfort, easing him, the soothing nonsense laced with his name giving him something else to fill his head with. "We'll fix this. We'll sort it out." He promised, and Seto nodded, throat tight. Edo's voice sounded strained, but there was no give in his arms, no prompt for them to part. Still, the teen shifted to look up at his face, startled to see that his eyes were reddened too.

"E-Edo, are you-?"

"Shh, it's nothing. Don't like to see you upset is all, I'm a soft old soul." He chuckled. If there was a tinge of self-depreciation in it, Seto couldn't understand where from - he would wish everyone to have such soft souls as Edo, to be so kind.

He tucked his head back in against a broad shoulder, whispering into the wool a last 'thank you'.

 

* * *

 


End file.
